


Little Numbers

by maanorchidee



Series: LN Nederlands [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Nederlands | Dutch, Texting, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: Blaine verstuurt een sms naar het verkeerde nummer. Vanaf dat moment gaat alles vooruit. [Translation of heartwolf's Little Numbers]





	1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/332940) by heartwolf. 



> [English (only English in the entire fic) later]
> 
> Hallo.
> 
> Een paar jaar geleden (5, oeps) kreeg ik de toestemming van heartwolf om de Nederlandse versie van haar fanfic Little Numbers te maken en te publiceren. Na drie hoofdstukken of zo liet ik het een beetje gaan, maar aangezien LN nog steeds mijn favoriete Klaine fanfic is, dacht ik eraan om het weer te hervatten. Ik weet niet hoever ik kom, maar hier ben ik. Origineel geplaatst op de LiveJournal LunaLoveKlaine, maar aangezien LJ aan het sterven is, komt het nu op AO3.
> 
> Veel leesplezier.  
> \--  
> Hello.
> 
> A few years ago (5, oops), I got heartwolf's permission to translate her fanfic Little Numbers and to post it. I kind of let go of it after three chapters or so, but since LN is still my favourite Klaine fanfic, I was thinking about picking it up again. I don't know how far I'll get, but here I am. Originally posted on the LiveJournal LunaLoveKlaine, but since LJ is dying, it is now on AO3.
> 
> Happy reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, hallo! Tijd voor Nederlands. Gelukkig is mijn Engels beter geworden in de laatste 5 jaar, want ik moest mijn eerdere werk verbeteren. Ah well... Dat gezegd hebbende, het is waarschijnlijk nog steeds niet geweldig, want ik heb deze keer geen beta gebruikt. 
> 
> **Heartwolfs notities:** Titel van het liedje Little Numbers by Boy.  
>  Het gehele verhaal wordt geschreven sms-formaat, dus ben gewaarschuwd. Het is ook redelijk AU, omdat Kurt en Blaine elkaar nooit hebben ontmoet. Tot nu toe heb ik ongeveer 6 hoofdstukken geschreven (er zal meer zijn!) En ik zal proberen om ten minste elke donderdag te posten.

**Do 2 Okt (14:33)  
** Hé, zou je het erg vinden om me om 4 uur te ontmoeten in plaats van 3. Een hond heeft op me gekotst (nee, echt) en ik moet even een omweg maken.  
  
(14:35)  
_a) Wie is dit? en b) Waarom moeten we elkaar ontmoeten en c) Hoe is dat mogelijk? Meeste a) toch.  
_  
(14:36)  
Oh god, sorry! Nieuwe telefoon, verkeerd nummer! Laat maar.  
  
(14:37)  
_Ik ga nooit dat verhaal horen, hè?  
_  
(14:39)  
Je bent eigenaardig geïnteresseerd voor een vreemdeling. Het verhaal is niet eens zo geweldig.  
  
(14:40)  
_Wat kan ik zeggen? Ik zit vast in een vreselijk saaie les. Jij had mijn redder kunnen zijn.  
_  
(14:41)  
Let op, het kan nuttig zijn! Moet gaan! Nogmaals sorry.  
  
(14:42)  
_... ben je_ _een leraar? Hoe dan ook. Doei, puppy magneet!_  
  
********  
**Do 9 Okt (14:30)  
**_Zo gisteren zag ik een hond die op de straat kotste. Het liet me aan jou denken.  
_  
(14:35)  
... Wie is dit?  
  
(14:35)  
_Je verkeerde nummer van vorige week.  
  
_ (14:36)  
Echt?!?  
(14:37)  
Weer verveeld?  
  
(14:38)  
_Ah zo je *herinnert* me! Het is 14:38 op een donderdag; natuurlijk ben ik verveeld.  
_  
(14:42)  
Wat is er op 14:38 op een donderdag?  
  
(14:43)  
_Lezing over de modegeschiedenis.  
_  
(14:45)  
Dat klinkt niet zo saai als een "normale" geschiedenislezing.  
  
(14:46)  
_Oh geloof me, dat is het wel, zeker als je deze dingen al wist sinds je 3e. Zo ja, ik had niets te doen en_ _jouw nummer kwam ineens omhoog in de sms geschiedenis.  
_  
(14:48)  
Je bent raar.  
  
(14:49)  
_Jij bent hier degene die danst met honden.  
_  
(14:50)  
Nogmaals, je bent raar.  
  
(14:51)  
_En toch blijf je iets reageren. Wat zegt dat over jou?  
_  
(14:52)  
Zou ik mijn nummer veranderen? Ga je me vinden midden in de nacht en me dan opensnijden met enge opera muziek in de achtergrond?  
  
(14:55)  
_Wow. Zou ik *mijn* nummer veranderen?  
_  
(14:56)  
Weet veel. Een hond vond dat ik het waard was om op over te geven. Misschien maakt me dat vreselijk?  
  
(14:56)  
_Vreselijk in de ogen van die puppy, tuurlijk, maar seriemoordenaar? Ik ben niet zo bang.  
_ (14:57)  
_Wat heb je met die puppy gedaan?  
_  
(14:58)  
Je kunt het echt niet laten, hè?  
  
(14:59)  
_Jij begon, geef mij niet de schuld.  
_ (14:59)  
_Je hebt nog 5 minuten.  
_  
(15:00)  
Wat en dan verdwijn je?  
  
(15:01)  
_Zou je willen.  
_ (15:03)  
_De klok tikt.  
_  
(15:04)  
Blaine.  
  
(15:04)  
_...Gesundheit?  
_  
(15:05)  
?!? Mijn naam is Blaine.  
  
(15:05)  
_Oké, natuurlijk, waarom niet.  
_  
(15:06)  
Je gaat jouw naam niet vertellen is het niet? Ik had moeten weten dat jij de seriemoordenaar was hier.  
(15:08)  
Serieus?  
  
(15:09)  
_Zie je zelfde tijd volgende week, Blaine!  
_  
(15:10)  
...Nu voel ik me gebruikt.  
  
********  
   
**Do 16 Okt (14:22)  
**_Hoi Blaine.  
_ (14:22)  
_Blaine.  
_ (14:24)  
_BlaineBlaineBlaine.  
_  
(14:28)  
Vind je het gewoon leuk om mijn naam te zeggen of...?  
  
(14:28)  
_Oh daar ben je. Hi!  
_  
(14:29)  
Hallo, Verkeerd Nummer.  
  
(14:30)  
_Ha!  
_  
(14:30)  
Is er iets wat je wilt weten?  
  
(14:31)  
_Laten we verder gaan waar we eindigde. Ik ben nog steeds aan het wachten op dat verhaal over de_ _hond.  
_  
(14:33)  
En ik heb je toch gezegd dat het niet een echt verhaal is.  
  
(14:34)  
_Je weet toch dat je met weigeren het te vertellen je me alleen maar nieuwsgieriger maakt, toch?  
_  
(14:34)  
Zal wel.  
  
(14:36)  
_Iemand is in een slechte bui. Er heeft toch niet nog een puppy op je gekotst, hè?  
_  
(14:37)  
Nee.  
  
(14:37)  
_Kat?  
_  
(14:38)  
Wat? Nee!  
  
(14:38)  
_Kangaroe?  
_  
(14:39)  
Gebruik je crack?  
  
(14:41)  
_Amper. Cafeïne misschien. Moet door deze lezing heen komen. De leraar houdt er niet van als we in_ _slaap vallen.  
_  
(14:43)  
Ik vraag me af waarom.  
  
(14:44) _  
Wil je vertellen wat er aan de hand is?  
  
_ (14:45)  
Van seriemoordenaar naar therapeut?  
  
(14:45)  
_Is er een verschil?  
_  
(14:46)  
Hé.  
  
(14:46)  
_Je bent toch geen therapeut?  
_  
(14:47)  
Nee, maar mijn moeder is.  
  
(14:47)  
_Het spijt me.  
_  
(14:49)  
Voor het beledigen van mijn moeder of het feit dat ze een therapeut is?  
  
(14:49)  
_Maakt het iets uit?  
_  
(14:49)  
Hm.  
  
(14:50)  
_Kom op.  
_  
(14:51)  
Misschien zou je je eens op je lezing focussen.  
  
(15:01)  
_Kurt.  
_  
(15:02)  
Sorry?  
  
(15:02)  
_Mijn naam.  
_  
(15:03)  
Tuurlijk, waarom niet.  
  
(15:05)  
_Oh je denkt dat je nu de slimste bent.  
_ (15:05)  
_Oké dan, we zijn geen vreemden meer. Vertel.  
_  
(15:06)  
Technisch gezien, we zijn nog steeds vreemden.  
  
(15:06)  
_Blaine.  
_  
(15:07)  
Let nu maar op je lezing of wat je dan ook aan het doen was voordat je me als afleiding gebruikte, ok?  
  
(15:08)  
_Wow, oké.  
_ (15:10)  
_Sorry dat ik je irriteerde.  
_  
********  
  
**Do 23 Okt (14:25)  
** Hé... sorry. Van vorige week.  
  
(14:26)  
_Wel hallo. Nog steeds dezelfde tijd, zie ik?  
_  
(14:27)  
Het is ons ding!  
  
(14:27)  
_We hebben een ding?  
_  
(14:28)  
Blijkbaar.  
  
(14:30)  
_Dus?  
_  
(14:30)  
Dus?  
  
(14:31)  
_Over vorige week.  
_  
(14:32)  
Oh. Ja… Ik had een vreselijke week.  
  
(14:33)  
_En het is beter nu?  
_  
(14:35)  
Denk het.  
  
(14:35)  
_Mijn aanbod staat nog steeds vast.  
_  
(14:40)  
Willen we dat echt doen?  
  
(14:40)  
_Willen we wat doen?  
_  
(14:41)  
Details. Persoonlijke... dingen.  
  
(14:42)  
_Blaine.  
_  
(14:42)  
Kurt.  
  
(14:42)  
_Waarom blijf je eigenlijk steeds sms’en?  
_  
(14:43)  
Jij blijft maar sms’en!  
  
(14:45)  
_"Nee, jij blijft maar sms’en!" Serieus, Blaine?  
En jij begon deze keer. Dus waarom?  
_  
(14:45)  
Zie je, dat is wat ik niet weet!  
  
(14:46)  
_Charmant  
_  
(14:50)  
Kijk… oké weet je wat? Ik lig achter bij al mijn lessen (ja, ik ben een student... details!), de hoeveelheid werk die ik moet doen is vreselijk, ik begin helemaal door te draaien want wat als ik het niet bij kan houden, dit hoorde makkelijker te zijn... een van mijn leraren is een bevooroordeelde idioot, EN ik ben gedumpt vorige week.  
(14:51)  
Is dit echt waar je het over wilde hebben?  
(14:55)  
Denk het niet.  
(14:59)  
Shit, het spijt me. Ik had dat niet moeten vertellen.  
  
(15:00)  
_Is ie vreemdgegaan?  
_  
(15:01)  
Wat??  
  
(15:04)  
_De puppy. Je zei dat je gedumpt bent. Ging het vreemd door op iemand anders te kotsen? Gebeurt bij de besten. Ik weet_ _zeker dat het niet persoonlijk was.  
_ (15:04)  
_... Het spijt me. Dat was onbeleefd.  
_  
(15:05)  
Dank je.  
  
(15:06)  
_Hou je nu zo'n groot bord met sarcasme vast dat ik niet kan zien of...?  
_  
(15:09)  
Nee, ik ben serieus. Dat liet me lachen.  
  
(15:10)  
_:)  
_  
(15:11)  
Serieus, Kurt. Een smiley?  
  
(15:12)  
_Wat, ik kom niet goed uit mijn woorden als ik onzeker ben.  
_  
(15:13)  
Onzeker? Aw.  
  
(15:13)  
_Oh, kop dicht.  
_  
(15:15)  
En daar ga je.  
  
(15:16)  
_:P  
_ (15:17)  
_Sorry, moet gaan. Les is afgelopen. Volgende week?  
_  
(15:18)  
:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Een extra detail: soms wordt het gezien als onbeleefd als je "ok" schrijft, als in "ok me niet". Vandaar dat Blaine één keer "ok" schreef in plaats van "oké".


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Heartwolfs notities:** Bedankt aan iedereen die op het eerste hoofdstuk heeft gereageerd! Dit is mijn eerste verhaal ooit en ik voel wat meer druk nu, maar ik waardeer de positieve feedback! :)
> 
> AE: Kurt is en zal altijd in _cursief_ zijn. Ik wil hun namen niet voor de sms'jes toevoegen als ik dat niet hoef te doen, dus ik hoop dat dit genoeg is om ze te onderscheiden!

**Do 30 Okt (14:30)**  
Dit is raar, hè?  
  
(14:33)  
_Wel, jij ook hallo._

(14:33)  
Hi.  
  
(14:35)  
_Je zei iets?_  
  
(14:36)  
Raar. Dit. Ik heb nog nooit wekelijkse dates met een vreemde gehad.  
  
(14:37)  
_Oh, als ik geweten had dat dit een date was had ik wat anders aangedaan._  
(14:42)  
_Dit is het moment waar je vol hartstocht zegt "God nee, je ziet er geweldig uit!"_  
(14:42)  
_Wat waar is, eigenlijk_  
  
(14:43)  
Heel verwaand?  
(14:43)  
En ik heb geen flauw idee hoe je er uit ziet.  
  
(14:44)  
_Weet ik. Details._  
  
(14:45)  
Jij was degene die details wilde als ik het goed herinner.  
  
(14:46)  
_Klopt, en jij liet me hangen._  
  
(14:48)  
Niet waar! Ik vertelde je over mijn vreselijke week. En sinds wanneer gaat dit over verplichtingen?  
  
(14:48)  
_Je gaf me net een ruwe schets. Nauwelijks voldoende._  
  
(14:50)  
Jij maakte een puppy grap en verpestte de stemming.  
(14:53)  
Ik begin te denken dat je iets hebt voor grappen over puppy's.  
  
(14:54)  
_Ik begin te denken dat jij iets hebt voor mij die iets heeft voor grappen over puppy's._  
  
(14:55)  
Ik heb geen probleem met details.  
  
(14:56)  
_Echt?_  
  
(14:56)  
Echt.  
  
(14:58)  
_Dat ga ik onthouden. Voor de volgende keer._  
  
(14:59)  
Waarom krijg ik het gevoel dat je eigenlijk verdwijnt na 3 uur ‘s middags?  
  
(15:01)  
_Misschien verdwijn ik, misschien ook niet._  
  
(15:02)  
Ben je een soort middag versie van Assepoester?  
  
(15:04)  
_Wat ben jij dan? Mijn feeënpeetmoeder?_  
  
(15:05)  
Beter dan de gemene stiefmoeder!  
  
(15:06)  
_Doei, Blaine!_  
  
(15:07)  
Veel plezier op je bal.  
  
(15:08)  
_...Idioot._  
  
(15:10)  
:)  
  
********  
**Zon 2 Nov (11:35)**  
Loop je soms door Central Park en vraag je je af hoe de bomen hier kwamen?  
  
(11:45)  
_Dat is één van de raarste sms'jes die ik ooit heb gekregen._  
(11:46)  
_Wacht, wat laat je denken dat ik in New York woon?_  
(11:46)  
_En als je het nog niet wist, het is niet donderdag._  
  
(11:47)  
Gewoon een gevoel.  
(11:47)  
En ik ga ruig.  
  
(11:49)  
_Een gevoel? Hoe kan dat een gevoel zijn?_  
(11:52)  
_Zo vertel me, Sarah Palin, ben je nu in Central Park?_  
  
(11:53)  
Waarom? Laat dat je stalkergevoel tringelen?  
  
(11:54)  
_Ik dacht dat we over dat seriemoordenaar gedoe waren._  
  
(11:56)  
Gewoon af aan het vragen of je me nu kan stalken.  
  
(12:00)  
_Is dat je rare manier om te proberen te bevestigen of ik nu in NY woon of niet?_  
  
(12:01)  
Werkt her?  
  
(12:02)  
_Nee._  
  
(12:02)  
Dan niet.  
  
********  
  
**Do 6 Nov (14:25)**  
Kan ik je wat vragen?  
  
(14:27)  
_... Ik hou ervan hoe je de laatste tijd met de deur in huis valt. Goedemiddag! Hoe gaat het? Goed, dank je._  
(14:27)  
_Manieren, Blaine!_  
  
(14:29)  
Er is niets mis met mijn manieren.  
  
(14:30)  
_Oooké._  
(14:32)  
_Is het persoonlijk?_  
  
(14:33)  
Wat?  
  
(14:33)  
_Je vraag?_  
  
(14:34)  
Oh. Ja. Denk het.  
  
(14:36)  
_Wat over je afkeer tegen details?_  
  
(14:38)  
Ik dacht dat we daar vorige week overheen waren.  
(14:38)  
Je zei dat je het zou onthouden.  
  
(14:40)  
_Ja maar misschien kroop je inmiddels net terug in je grot die bestendigt was voor een seriemoordenaar._  
  
(14:41)  
Kuuuurt.  
  
(14:42)  
_Oké. Je hoeft niet zeurderig te worden._  
  
(14:43)  
Oké?  
  
(14:43)  
_Oké._  
  
(14:44)  
Hoe oud ben je?  
  
(14:47)  
_Daar ga je mee? Dat is je grote persoonlijke vraag?_  
  
(14:47)  
Ik zei niet dat het je leven zou veranderen.  
  
(14:48)  
_Hoe oud klink ik?_  
  
(14:49)  
Natuurlijk, want dat is gewoon een veld vol mijnen, wachtend voor iemand om erin te stappen.  
  
(14:50)  
_Pardon? Nu wil ik echt je antwoord horen?_  
  
(14:51)  
Niet eerlijk!  
  
(14:53)  
_Dit komt van een jongen die een "gevoel" had over dat ik New York woon._  
  
(14:54)  
Ik denk nog steeds dat ik gelijk had over die.  
  
(14:54)  
_21._  
  
(14:55)  
Verandering van onderwerp?  
  
(14:57)  
_Jij vroeg het. Het is alleen netjes om een ander iemand niet te laten hangen. Manieren, Blaine._  
  
(14:57)  
>:(  
  
(14:58)  
_Ik doe gewoon net alsof ik niet weet wat dat betekent._  
(15:01)  
_Ga je me niet vertellen hoe oud jij bent?_  
  
(15:02)  
Vraag je het?  
  
(15:03)  
_Ben je altijd zo onaangenaam of...?_  
  
(15:03)  
20.  
  
(15:04)  
_Een minderjarige!_  
(15:04)  
_Nou, het was leuk om je te ontmoeten..._  
  
(15:06)  
Heel grappig.  
(15:07)  
Oké, zo... Kurt, 21, woont in NY (probeer het niet eens te ontkennen), studeert iets met mode, snarky...  
  
(15:07)  
_Bijna, Blaine, echt bijna._  
  
(15:08)  
Oh ja, ik vergat verwaand.  
  
(15:08)  
_Herinner me waarom ik nog steeds met je praat._  
  
(15:09)  
Omdat ik onweerstaanbaar charmant ben. Zelfs door sms.  
  
(15:09)  
_Nauwelijks._  
  
(15:11)  
Omdat ik mega mysterieus ben en je kan het niet helpen dat je geboeid bent.  
  
(15:11)  
_Nu maak je jezelf belachelijk._  
  
(15:12)  
Ok'é dan. Omdat mijn sms'jes het beste gedeelte zijn van je donderdag!  
(15:16)  
Ha! Je bent nu echt hierover aan het denken, hè?  
  
(15:16)  
_Zou je willen._  
  
(15:17)  
Het is oké, Kurt, 21, woont in NY. Laat het waar zijn.  
  
(15:18)  
_Nou wie is nu verwaand?_  
  
(15:18)  
Nou wie is nu in ontkenning?  
  
(15:18)  
_Nou wie is nu van plan dit gesprek te beëindigen?_  
  
(15:19)  
Jij?  
  
(15:20)  
_Zie je volgende week, Blaine!_  
  
(15:21)  
Je kan niet gewoon gaan wanneer dingen echt worden!  
  
(15:22)  
_Ik kan heel veel! Kijk maar._  
  
(15:23)  
Moet ik geïnteresseerd zijn?  
(15:26)  
Je bent al weg, hè?  
(15:30)  
Wat niet logisch is. Wie laat zijn telefoon een week lang liggen?  
(15:35)  
Niemand. Niemand in de 21e eeuw. Dus je bent me nu gewoon aan het negeren.  
(15:37)  
Wat oké is.  
(15:40)  
Ik ben nu tegen mezelf aan het praten, hè?  
(15:41)  
Oké.  
  
********  
  
**Zon 9 Nov (9:55)**  
En de eekhoorns, Kurt! Wat over de eekhoorns?  
  
(10:00)  
_Ben je aan het slaap-sms'en?_  
  
(10:01)  
Nee.  
  
(10:02)  
_Ben je dronken?_  
  
(10:02)  
Het is 10 uur ’s ochtends op een zondag!  
  
(10:04)  
_Juist! Het is 10 uur 's ochtends op een *zondag*!_  
  
(10:05)  
Kom op.  
  
(10:08)  
_... Wat is er met de eekhoorns, Blaine?_  
  
(10:10)  
Hoe kwamen ze hier? Heeft iemand ze hier neergezet of komen ze gewoon samen met de bomen, als een pakketje?  
  
(10:12)  
_Ben ik aan het slaap-sms'en?_  
  
(10:13)  
Weet veel. Ben je?  
  
(10;17)  
_Je bent weer in Central Park, hè?_  
(10:18)  
_Is dat waar je elke zondag bent?_  
(10:19)  
_En hoe kom je aan die vragen? Hoe?_  
  
(10:20)  
Ik ben serieus.  
  
(10:21)  
_Dat geloof ik graag!_  
(10:22)  
_Waarom google je het gewoon niet? Ik wed dat Google een ochtendpersoon is._  
  
(10:26)  
Soms voelt het alsof mensen gestopt zijn met denken toen Google kwam. Wat als iedereen daar altijd op leunt? Het is een dood einde. Iemand moet opkomen met al dat wat erop staat.  
  
(10:28)  
_Oh god._  
(10:29)  
_Kijk, waarom ga jij gewoon niet terug naar bed voordat je jezelf pijn doet? Kan je dat doen?_  
  
(10:31)  
Dat beantwoordt mijn vraag niet.  
  
(10:33)  
_Eekhoorns, Blaine. Eekhoorns. Ik denk dat we deze wel overleven._  
  
(10:35)  
Zullen we? Wat als 9 november nu voor altijd zou worden herinnerd als de Eekhoorn Apocalypse? Kan jij dan nog wel met jezelf leven?  
  
(10:37)  
_Wat ben jij?_  
  
(10:38)  
Ik ben schattig.  
  
(10:40)  
_Laat me daarop terugkomen._  
(10:42)  
_Ik moet koffie of anders ga ik naar de eerste eekhoorn die ik zie en je wilt niet weten wat er dan zal gebeuren._  
  
(10:44)  
Niet echt een ochtendmens.  
  
(10:45)  
_Denk je?_  
  
(10:45)  
:P  
  
(10:46)  
_Waarom begin ik te denken dat je het leuk vindt om me boos te maken?_  
  
(10:47)  
Google het!  
  
(10:47)  
...  
  
(10:49)  
Betekent dat dat ik win?  
  
(10:55)  
_Zorgt dat ervoor dat je je kop houdt?_  
(10:56)  
_Want dan ja, ja je wint._  
  
(10:58)  
Geniet van je koffie, Kurt!


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Heartwolfs notities:** Dit hoofdstuk is een beetje angsty, denk ik? En zoals altijd is Kurt _cursief_.

**Di 11 Nov (13:33)  
** Ik haat dinsdagen.  
  
(13:55)  
_Geen maandagen?  
_  
(13:57)  
Nee, dinsdagen.  
  
(13:59)  
_Vind je het leuk om tegen moeder natuur in te gaan of is dat echt hoe je je voelt?  
_  
(14:03)  
Ik haat dinsdagen niet op een ironische manier. Wat ben ik, een hipster? Ik haat ze gewoon.  
  
(14:04)  
_Waarom?  
_  
(14:06)  
Omdat ze nutteloos zijn.  
  
(14:08)  
_Wil je dat uitleggen?  
_  
(14:15)  
Zo iedereen weet wat je moet verwachten van maandagen, toch? Je gaat terug naar werk of naar wat je dan ook doet op maandagen en het is stom maar je weet dat het stom hoort te zijn en dat het stom is voor iedereen. Je weet hoe je er mee om moet gaan en je hebt een algemene indruk ervan. Mensen vinden het leuk om maandagen te haten. Het is een soort groepssport. En dan is het over en je denkt "Hé cool, we hebben nog een maandag overleefd." Maar dan komt dinsdag en het groepsgevoel wordt vergeten want "Rustig, het is maar een dinsdag" en het is nutteloos. Het is niet het begin van de week, het is niet het midden van de week en god zijn dank, het is zeker niet het einde van de week, toch? Het is er gewoon. Het is er gewoon en het is stom.  
  
(14:20)  
_Wow.  
_ (14:21)  
_Dat was...  
_ (14:26)  
_Je las het woord "uitleggen" en je ging ervoor.  
_ (14:26)  
_Weet je zeker dat het altijd zo is?  
_  
(14:27)  
Zeker.  
  
(14:30)  
_Dus niets naars gebeurd is vandaag? Helemaal niets?  
_  
(14:31)  
Niets.  
  
(14:33)  
_Ik denk dat ik je leuker vind wanneer je helemaal zonneschijn en regenboog bent.  
_  
(14:35)  
Oké, misschien voel ik me niet als zonneschijn vandaag. Misschien ben ik vandaag bewolkt met soms een zonnetje. Is dat ook oké?  
  
(14:36)  
_Oké.  
_  
(14:37)  
En wat over bewolkt met regenbuien?  
  
(14:39)  
_Zware regen?  
_  
(14:39)  
Onregelmatig met motregen.  
  
(14:41)  
_Oké, ja.  
_  
(14:43)  
Goed.  
(14:44)  
Of anders een orkaan?  
  
(14:45)  
_Ben je een orkaan, Blaine?  
_  
(14:45)  
Niet vandaag.  
  
(14:47)  
_Laten we dan maar de brug oversteken als het zover is.  
_  
(14:55)  
Dank je.  
  
(14:56)  
_Voor wat?  
_  
(14:57)  
Voor het me laten uitleggen.  
  
(14:59)  
_Altijd.  
_  
********  
  
**Wo 12 Nov (1:03)  
**_Wist je dat een eekhoorn zijn vacht verliest als je hem alleen maar pinda's geeft?  
_  
(1:06)  
Dat wist ik niet.  
  
(1:08)  
_Nou, blijkbaar is het waar. En een pinda is niet eens een noot.  
_  
(1:11)  
Wat een wijsheid op het late uur!  
(1:11)  
Hoe wist je dat?  
  
(1:13)  
_Ik weet dingen.  
_  
(1:15)  
Heb je eekhoorns gegoogled, Kurt?  
  
(1:15)  
_Ik weet dingen!  
_  
(1:17)  
Je hebt echt eekhoorns gegoogled. Ik weet niet of ik me geraakt of ontzet voel.  
  
(1:17)  
_Ik weet dingen!  
_  
(1:18)  
Kurt.  
  
(1:18)  
_Ik weet heel veel.  
_  
(1:19)  
Kuuuuurt!  
  
(1:21)  
_Oké goed dan. Ik heb het gegoogled. Ik kan niet slapen en ik doe domme dingen als ik niet kan slapen._ _Blij?  
_  
(1:24)  
Heel erg. (Niet over je slapeloosheid, toch.)  
  
(1:25)  
_Wat is jouw excuus? Groot feest in het midden van de week?  
_  
(1:28)  
Stel je voor! Ik moet een verslag morgen inleveren...  
(1:30)  
Maar ik print het uit terwijl ik dit nu schrijf.  
  
(1:31)  
_Auw. Ik ga weer eens proberen te slapen. Alweer. Goede nacht!  
_  
(1:34)  
Veel succes en welterusten!  
(1:37)  
(Je kan proberen om eekhoorns te tellen!)  
  
(1:38)  
_Dat is onder mij. Raad eens wat ik aan het tellen ben?  
_  
(1:40)  
Alpaca's?  
  
(1:41)  
_Negeer dat je raar bent in 1...2...3...  
_  
(1:43)  
Vertel me!  
  
(1:45)  
_Puppy’s geven over op je. Niet een mooi uitzicht.  
_  
(1:47)  
En dat is niet raar.  
  
(1:49)  
_Het is jouw leven. Het is echt.  
_  
(1:51)  
Ik denk dat je moet gaan slapen.  
  
(1:53)  
_Maar ze blijven maar komen! Hoe kan je zo leven?  
_  
(1:53)  
Slapen.  
  
********  
  
**Wo 12 Nov (17:00)  
**_Sorry over de afgelope nacht. Ik was wakker voor 19 uur op dat moment.  
_  
(17:33)  
Relax. Ik vond dat het schattig was.  
  
(17:34)  
_Jij denkt dat alles schattig is. Je dacht vast dat die puppy schattig was.  
_  
(17:34)  
:P  
  
********  
  
**Za 15 Nov (12:35)  
** Het is raar om niet van je te horen op een donderdag.  
(12:36)  
Is het raar dat ik dat raar vind?  
  
(12:48)  
_We hebben al bevestigd dat je raar bent.. Meerdere keren. Vertel me iets nieuws!  
_  
(12:49)  
Het gaat morgen sneeuwen.  
  
(12:50)  
_Nee niet waar!  
_  
(12:52)  
Wat ben je, het weerbericht?  
  
(12:54)  
_Nee, blijkbaar ben jij dat. En je bent zwakzinnig.  
_  
(1:03)  
Oké, ik ga je iets vertellen.  
(1:04)  
Herinner je dinsdag?  
  
(1:06)  
_De dag dat we voor altijd zullen herinneren als de Blaine-kan-een-orkaan-zijn-dag vanaf nu?  
_  
(1:08)  
Het was "bevolkt met..." iets.  
(1:09)  
En herinner je dat ik die rot week had in oktober?  
  
(1:09)  
_Ja?  
_  
(1:15)  
Nou, gisteren was het gevolg van dat. Ik zei dat ik gedumpt was, hè? Het was niet ziel verscheurend. Niet levens veranderend, ik gok dat ik er niet genoeg om gaf om het iets meer te vinden dan nog iets irritants in een week vol irritante dingen (of misschien wil ik dat? Als ik gek was, zou ik mijn moeder vragen om me te analyseren, maar ik dat ben niet, zo... we zouden het nooit weten!) - maar het is nog steeds stom om je ex te zien, die iemand anders leuk vindt, op de campus weken later. Wanneer je lunch hebt op de bank naast die van hen.  
  
(1:17)  
_De situatie waarin je jezelf gewerkt hebt.  
_ (1:18)  
_Sorry.  
_  
(1:20)  
Ik ben oké. Zoals ik zei, ik denk toch niet dat het voor altijd was, maar...  
  
(1:21)  
_Het is nog steeds niet ideaal.  
_ (1:22)  
_Heb je het er met haar over gehad?  
_  
(1:25)  
Dank je!!!  
  
(1:25)  
_???  
_  
(1:27)  
Voor me alweer laten lachen als ik het nodig heb.  
  
(1:27)  
_????  
_  
(1:29)  
Oké, je was serieus, wow.  
(1:30)  
Nee, ik heb het er helemaal niet met hem over gehad. Ik vluchtte. Met waardigheid. Maar ja, ik ging zo snel als ik kon weg, zonder als een idioot over te komen.  
  
(1:35)  
_Oh.  
_  
(1:36)  
Oh? Je denkt niet dat ik over als iets anders dan een idioot kan overkomen, hè?  
  
(1:38)  
_Nee. Nee, ik ben zeker dat je net zo sierlijk was als een renpaard die gestoken werd door een wesp.  
_ (1:39)  
_Ik denk dat ik het niet wou aannemen.  
  
_ (1:40)  
Neem zoveel aan als je wilt.  
  
(1:41)  
_Omdat het waar is?  
_  
(1:42)  
Wat waar is?  
  
(1:42)  
_Blaine! Je bent gestoord!  
_  
(1:44)  
Ik ben ook heel erg gay. Blij?  
  
(1:46)  
_Moet dat me blij maken?  
_  
(1:46)  
Ik weet niet. Ik dacht misschien van wel.  
  
(1:47)  
_Blaine.  
_  
(1:47)  
Sorry. Te veel?  
  
(1:48)  
_Ik heb daar zelf voor gezorgd, hè?  
_  
(1:50)  
Soort van.  
(1:51)  
Toch niet, nee. Dat ging te ver. Ik sta bekend voor stomme grappen. Sorry.  
  
(1:52)  
_Altijd de beleefde.  
_  
(1:54)  
Ik blijf maar vergeten dat we elkaar niet kennen.  
(1:55)  
Raar, hè?  
(1:57)  
Jij was degene die een paar weken geleden details wilde en kijk nu waar je jezelf in hebt gewerkt?  
  
(1:57)  
_Blaine.  
_  
(1:59)  
Ik weet het. Ik ben raar, het is bevestigd. Ik hou mijn kop al.  
  
(2:02)  
_Kijk, het is oké. Vergeet het. Dit was jij die zich rot voelde en die erover wild praten en niets meer._ _Dat is oké.  
_ (2:03)  
_En Blaine?  
_  
(2:04)  
Ja?  
  
(2:05)  
_Ik heb een vriendje. Zo dit hoeft niet raar te zijn.  
_  
(2:16)  
Oh. Oké.  
(2:18)  
Pfoe. Ik dacht dat ik het verpest had.  
  
(2:20)  
_Mijn enige sms-vriendschap gebaseerd op verkeerde nummers en puppy's.  
_  
(2:21)  
Ja. Dat.  
  
(2:23)  
_Dan moet je iets beters proberen.  
_  
(2:24)  
Genoteerd!  
(2:27)  
Ik ga welterusten zeggen voor nu, heb school morgen. Of vandaag. Wat het nu ook mag zijn.  
  
(2:28)  
_Op een zaterdag?  
_  
(2:29)  
Gemeen, hè?  
  
(2:30)  
_Heel erg. Ik zou een klacht indienen.  
_  
(2:30)  
Ben er geweest, heb het gedaan. Trusten!  
  
(2:31)  
_Welterusten!  
_  
********  
  
**Zo 16 Nov (13:37)  
**_Hoe was Central Park?  
_ (14:05)  
_Was je verdwaald?  
_ (14:16)  
_Of misschien werden de eekhoorns wel opgefokt door jou, omdat je probeert hun geschiedenis te ontraadselen en ze droegen je naar hun hol?  
_ (14:20)  
_(Want eekhoorns leven in hollen, iedereen weet dat...)  
_  
********  
  
**Di 18 Nov (20:17)  
**_Ik hoop dat je dinsdag wel draaglijk was deze keer!  
_  
********  
  
**Do 20 Nov (15:04)  
** Dat was het niet! Maar ik ben eraan gewend, toch? Alsnog, dank je.  
  
(16:30)  
_Wie is dit?  
_  
(16:36)  
Ik dacht dat we dat allemaal al hadden gehad?  
  
(16:38)  
_En ik dacht dat je manieren had.  
_ (16:39)  
_Ben je nu serieus willekeurig sms'jes aan het beantwoorden die ik twee dagen geleden heb gestuurd?  
_  
(16:40)  
Sorry.  
  
(16:41)  
_Jup....  
_  
(16:42)  
Ben je boos op me?  
  
(16:42)  
_Nee?  
_  
(16:43)  
Is dat een vraag?  
(16:50)  
Je bent boos op me!  
  
(16:51)  
_Je kon wel dood zijn.  
_  
(16:54)  
Ik ben niet dood! Ik heb weer een van zo'n weken.  
(17:01)  
Dacht je echt dat ik dood kon zijn?  
  
(17:02)  
_Nee.  
_ (17:03)  
_Gewond geraakt door de eekhoorn maffia. Misschien?  
_  
(17:05)  
Zoiets bestaat niet!  
  
(17:07)  
_Sinds wanneer ben jij de verstandige in deze relatie?  
_  
(17:10)  
Relatie?  
  
(17:11)  
_Je snapt wat ik bedoel.  
_  
(17:20)  
Kan ik gewoon zeggen dat het me spijt en dat het niet nog eens gebeurd.  
  
(17:21)  
_Dat legt niets uit!  
_  
(17:22)  
Je maakt het me niet makkelijk, hè?  
  
(17:25)  
_Ik zei nooit dat ik makkelijk ben.  
_  
(17:26)  
En ik zei nooit dat ik perfect ben.  
  
(17:28)  
_Wat?  
_  
(17:30)  
Kijk, als je pissig op me wilt zijn voor dit, goed. Maar wanneer werd dit een verantwoordelijkheid?  
  
(17:32)  
_... Blaine, rustig. Ik was alleen maar een grap uit aan het halen. Je bent hier niets verplicht, je weet dat.  
_  
(17:35)  
Oké goed, want ik ben hier niet volgende week en ik wil niet dat je denkt dat ik ergens dood lig in een sloot.  
  
(17:36)  
_Blaine.  
  
_ ~~~  
  
(23:33)  
Shit. Sorry. Echt echt sorry. Ik ben moe, oké. Ik ben erg moe en dingen blijven maar gebeuren en... sorry oké?  
  
(23:45)  
_Wil je erover praten?  
_  
(23:47)  
Nee, het is oké. Maar kan je me een week geven?  
  
(23:48)  
_Zeker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weet je wat eigenlijk het moeilijkste is aan deze vertaling? Het omzetten van het am/pm systeem naar het 24-uurs tijdsysteem.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Heartwolfs notities:** Nogmaals bedankt, iedereen die op de eerste 3 hoofdstukken heeft gereageerd! Ik dacht niet dat zoveel van jullie dit verhaal zouden vinden. Jullie maken me heel blij, serieus. :)

**Do 27 Nov (19:30)  
** Fijne Thanksgiving, Kurt!

 

(21:45)  
_Fijne Thanksgiving, Blaine!_

 

(22:17)  
Hoi.

 

(22:19)  
_Hoi._

 

(22:20)  
Ik denk dat ik je een excuus verschuldigd ben.

 

(22:22)  
_Voordat je iets anders zegt, kan ik eerst gaan?_

 

(22:22)  
Ja tuurlijk.

 

(22:29)  
_Ik heb wat tijd gehad om hierover na te denken en ik wil graag eens en voor altijd zeggen dat je geen_ _zorgen hoeft te maken over de dingen die je met me deelt, zelfs als het iets is dat je dwars zit. Vooral dan. Je hoeft me niks te vertellen, maar je kan het wel. We kennen elkaar niet goed, maar ik vind dit rare penvriend ding (sms-vriend ding) dat we hebben leuk? Misschien omdat we elkaar niet echt kennen, kunnen we over_ _alles praten.  
_ (22:31)  
_En je moet stoppen met het verontschuldigen. Wat het ook al was, ik ben er zeker van dat je een_ _goede reden had en ik heb de neiging om bij mensen door te drukken wanneer ik ben gestrest, dus ik_ _begrijp het.  
_ (22:33)  
_Ik zou je nummer net kunnen verwijderen als ik dat wilde, maar dat doe ik niet._

(22:36)  
Dat grenst bijna aan 'sappig'.

 

(22:38)  
_Het was niet zo sappig! Maar ja, goed, wees zo. Ruïneer mijn moment van eerlijkheid._

 

(22:40)  
Ik had deze hele speech voorbereid ...

 

(22:41)  
_Je zou mij die speech nog steeds kunnen geven! Ik vind een goede speech leuk._

 

(22:43)  
Nee, nu voel ik me gewoon als een dwaas ...

 

(22:44)  
_Je begrijpt wat ik daar probeerde te zeggen, toch?_

 

(22:46)  
Ja.  
(22:48)  
Kurt?

 

(22:48)  
_Ja?_

 

(22:50)  
Ik wil jouw nummer ook niet verwijderen.

 

(22:51)  
_Sappig!_

 

(22:53)  
Jij begon!

 

(22:55)  
_Dus hoe was je dag?  
_ (22:55)  
_Ben je in NY? Of woont je familie ergens anders?_

 

(22:59)  
Ik ben in NY.

 

(23:01)  
_Je bent eigenlijk uit New York?_

 

(23:02)  
Nee, ik kom uit Ohio.

 

(23:02)  
_Dat is gek ..._

 

(23:04)  
Wat is gek Ohio? Ik heb het altijd als een niemandsland gezien.

 

(23:05)  
_Ik kom uit Ohio. Dat is gek!_

 

(23:05)  
Wauw!  
(23:06)  
Nee echt?

 

(23:07)  
_Ja, waarom zou ik liegen over dat ik uit Ohio kom? Wie doet dat?_

 

(23:10)  
Niemand.  
(23:11)  
Wauw. Dus je weet waar ik het over heb!

 

(23:14)  
_Helaas. Maar we zijn allebei ontsnapt, toch?_

 

(23:15)  
Dat hebben we gedaan, ja.

 

******

 

**Zo 30 november (11:02)  
** Dit is een Central Park-sms.

 

(11:10)  
_Mijn favoriet.  
_ (11:12)  
_Waar is je vraag?_

 

(11:12)  
Geen vraag vandaag. We genieten gewoon van deze fijne zondagochtend! Sneeuw! Eerste sneeuw van het jaar!

 

(11:13)  
_Wij?_

 

(11:16)  
Bradshaw en ik.

 

(11:20)  
_Oké...  
_ (11:21)  
_Wie is Bradshaw?_

 

(11:23)  
Wacht even.

 

(11:28)  
_Aan het wachten!_

 

(11:30)  
Sorry, hij is erg enthousiast en hij wilt niet stil zitten. Sneeuw is zijn favoriet. Kan hem geen ongelijk geven!

 

(11:31)  
_Wat ben je aan het doen???_

 

(11:32)  
Geduld!

 

(11:33)  
_Je begint me bang te maken._

 

(11:34)  
Wees niet belachelijk.  
(11:34)  
We zijn erg vriendelijk.

 

(11:35)  
_Ben je nu klaar?_

 

(11:36)  
Ongeduldig!  
(11:37)  
Hier. Ik ben nu in sneeuw bedekt. Ik hoop dat jullie beiden gelukkig zijn.

 

(11:38)  
_Heb je een hond genaamd Bradshaw?  
_ (11:39)  
_Je hebt een hond?!_

 

(11:40)  
Hij is niet mijn hond. Hij is de hond van mijn buurman. Hij is niet precies de jongste meer (Bradshaw ook niet, maar hij blijft dat steeds vergeten ...) en ik laat elke zondag zijn hond uit.

 

(11:42)  
_Het Central Park geheim dat je van me hebt gehouden!_

 

(11:44)  
Ik zou het geen geheim noemen, maar ja.

 

(11:49)  
_Wacht. Wacht even. Is dat de hond?_

 

(11:50)  
Welke hond?

 

(11:51)  
_Je weet - DE hond._

 

(11:53)  
Ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt.

 

(11:53)  
_Oh, maar het is!_

 

(11:55)  
Bradshaw zou willen dat je weet dat 10-jarige honden een gevoelige maag hebben, heel erg bedankt.

 

(11:58)  
_Beste zondagochtend ooit._

 

(00:01)  
Dit is niet grappig.

 

(00:03)  
_Zeker.  
_ (00:05)  
_Het lijkt dat ik je nu een beetje beter ken._

 

(00:06)  
Blij dat ik kan helpen.

 

(00:09)  
_Geniet van je dag in de sneeuw!_

 

(00:11)  
We gaan eigenlijk koffie halen. Het is koud aan het worden.

 

(00:12)  
_Jij en Bradshaw._

 

(00:14)  
Correct.

 

(00:37)  
_Wat is zijn koffiebestelling?_

 

(00:40)  
Een lange dunne karamel latte met een extra schot.

 

(00:42)  
_Niet slecht._

 

(00:44)  
Ja hè?  
(00:45)  
Hij zegt dat de karamel bij zijn vacht past.

 

(00:49)  
_Ik denk dat ik deze hond leuk vind._

 

(00:52)  
En ik denk dat ik van hem hou.

 

******

**Di 2 dec (7:34 am)**

 

 

(07:40)  
Wat probeer je me te vertellen?

 

(07:41)  
_Wat ben ik ... goede god, Blaine, dinsdagen maak je echt geïrriteerd.  
_ (07:42)  
_En omdat ik dat weet, stuur ik je deze foto van een eekhoorn die door een hond is geadopteerd!_

 

(07:43)  
Waarom?

 

(07:45)  
_... om je dinsdag te verbeteren!  
_ (07:48)  
_Het heeft duidelijk niet gewerkt zoals ik dat wilde._

 

(07:50)  
Ik ben net wakker.

 

(07:52)  
_Ja. Oké. Schattig. Bedankt voor de informatie. Dat verandert niets. Mijn eerste deel van de missie is_ _mislukt._

 

(07:55)  
Missie?

 

(07:56)  
_Shhhh._

 

~

(09:23)  
Moet ik de geheime dienst bellen?

 

(09:45)  
_Wees niet dom. Deze missie is in jouw voordeel._

 

(09:47)  
En toch ben ik bang. Waarom ben ik bang?

 

(09:48)  
_Je gelooft in de eekhoorn maffia. Ik wed dat huppelende kalfjes een lenteweide je bang maken._

 

(09:51)  
Spreken we over twee kalfjes of meer dan vijf?

 

(09:52)  
_Vergeet de kalfjes, Blaine!  
_ (09:59)  
_Ben je druk vandaag?_

 

(10:01)  
Ik ben vanmiddag vrij.  
(10:03)  
Waarom?

 

(10:05)  
_Gewoon._

 

~

 

(12:03)  
_Ken jij het café op 123 4th Avenue tussen 12e en 13e Streets?_

 

(12:20)  
Ik denk het wel?

 

(12:21)  
_Ja of nee?_

 

(12:23)  
Ja.

 

(12:25)  
_Oké. Ik wil dat je daar heen gaat en je naam vertelt. Elke tijd vandaag, maar het moet vandaag_ _zijn._

 

(12:26)  
Nu begint je me echt bang te maken.

 

(12:29)  
_Doe het gewoon, Blaine._

 

~

(13:05)  
_Klik! http://youtu.be/0uw91uKRwJI_

 

(13:23)  
Ik wil er één!!!  
(13:24)  
Kurt, kan ik er één hebben ?!  
(13:27)  
Is dit deel van je missie?

 

(13:33)  
_Wat is mijn missie?_

 

(13:39)  
Me een vals gevoel van veiligheid geven door middel van babydieren, terwijl je in het geheim aan het plannen bent om van me af te komen in een café?

 

(13:55)  
_Dichtbij!_

 

~

(17:07)  
Je missie. Wat het ook is, ik hou ervan.

 

(17:33)  
_Ben je gegaan?_

 

(17:34)  
Ja ben gegaan. Ik kan niet geloven dat je dat gedaan hebt!

 

(17:36)  
_Dus je bent niet meer bang?_

 

(17:37)  
Wie zou bang zijn voor gratis koffie? Niet ik.  
(17:40)  
Nee, echt, bedankt.

 

(17:41)  
_Heeft het je dinsdag verbeterd?_

 

(17:44)  
Ja. Ja, dat heeft het gedaan.

 

(17:46)  
_Dan graag gedaan._

 

(17:59)  
Was dit een eenmalig iets of krijg ik elke dinsdag koffie?

 

(18:01)  
_Push niet zo._

 

~

 

(22:34)  
Ben je vrienden met een van de baristas?

 

(22:45)  
_Is dat waar je aan denkt voordat je naar bed gaat?_

 

(22:47)  
Nou?

 

(22:50)  
_Wat als ik was?_

 

(22:53)  
OMG!

 

(22:53)  
_"OMG"? Echt, Blaine?_

 

(22:54)  
Je sneaky plannend ... ding !!!

 

(22:56)  
_Je bent vrolijk welsprekend vanavond._

 

(22:57)  
Ik ga nu naar bed, maar dit is niet voorbij! ;)

 

(22:59)  
_Ja. Wil je weten wat er niet voorbij is? Mijn missie._

 

(23:01)  
Ik weigerd bang te zijn.

 

(23:03)  
_Goed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oké, ik heb dus gisteren heel LN gelezen (omdat ik het kan) en het laat me denken aan hoe veel technologie is verandert in de laatste paar jaren. LN is uit 2011 en het speelt af in 2014/2015. Ze sms'en de hele tijd, want dit was voordat WhatsApp en Facebook Messenger normaal werden.
> 
> Ik herinner dat heartwolf ooit een ask had beantwoord dat ze allebei een mega goed telefoon abonnement hebben, zodat ze die hoeveelheid sms'jes kunnen betalen. Plus, Blaine heeft een BlackBerry anno 2010/2011, dus hij kon waarschijnlijk Pingen (wat is daar mee gebeurd?).
> 
> Nu dat je terug kijkt, twee jaar nadat de fanfic officieel heeft plaatsgevonden, klinkt het allemaal zo raar. WhatsApp enz. is gratis, plus ze laten meteen een profielfoto zien. Met andere woorden, ze hadden allang geweten hoe ze eruit zien (tenzij ze een vage aesthetic profile picture gebruikten). 
> 
> Ah, technologie.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **heartwolfs notities:** Ik weet dat ik het al gezegd heb, maar ik ben nog steeds verbaasd door de reacties. Ik heb nog nooit iets geschreven of gepubliceerd, dus jullie feedback betekent heel veel. Ik vind het ook leuk om jullie commentaar en theorieën over aankomende hoofdstukken te lezen, of ze nou kloppen of niet.

**Wo 3 Dec (16:56)  
** Heb je al met je vriend gesproken?

 

 

(17:10)  
_Welke vriend?_

 

 

(17:11)  
De vriend in het café.

 

 

_(17:15)_   
_Ik zei nooit dat ik een vriend had in het café._

 

 

(17:16)  
Maar dat deed je wel!

 

 

(17:16)  
_*Wil* je dat ik heb een vriend in het café heb?_

 

 

(17:19)  
Probeer je me echt te laten geloven dat je een aantal willekeurige vreemden hebt verteld dat een man genaamd Blaine zou langkomen en dat ze hem alles zouden geven wat hij wil?

 

 

(17:20)  
_a) Vreemdelingen? Ze zijn mijn koffie mensen. b) Alles wat je wilt?_

 

 

(17:22)  
a) Dus is dat jouw gewone cagé? b) Dat hebben ze me verteld.

 

 

(17:25)  
_a) Dat beantwoorden zou roekeloos zijn. b) Het lijkt me een gevaarlijk iets om tegen je te zeggen. Ik_

_denk dat ze het niet beter wisten, ik had ze moeten waarschuwen._

 

 

(17:27)  
Was je daar?

 

 

(17:28) _  
?_

 

(17:28)  
In het café. Speel niet dom! ;)

 

 

(17:33)  
_Nee, daar was ik niet._

 

 

(17:35)  
Ja, net alsof je daar geen vriend hebt.

 

 

(17:45)  
_Je bent zo een koppige scepticus._

 

 

(17:46)

En je bent vol met shit! : P

 

 

(17:47)

_Hé nu! Iemand wilt geen koffie volgende dinsdag ..._

 

 

(17:49)

Natuurlijk, dat geeft je nog een kans om je vrienden mij te bespioneren.

(17:53)

Ik wil echt geloven dat je er niet was.

 

 

(17:54)

_Waarom?_

 

 

(17:59)

Je zou of een helft van een oud, knorrig koppel zijn die aan het vechten waren over de juiste hoeveelheid suiker of een onbeleefde zakenvrouw, die het goed zou vinden om voor te dringen. Niet te vergeten dat rare kind met de Chad Kroeger kapsel.

 

 

(18:02)

_Nou!_

(18:05)

_Ik kan iemand zijn._

 

 

(18:08)

Maar je was er niet.

 

 

(18:10)

_Maar ik was er niet._

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Do 4 dec (10:24)**

_Dit wordt de meest saaie donderdag van mijn hele leven._

(10:25)

_Ik stel een Q & A voor._

 

 

(10:45)

Wie doet de Q en wie doet de A?

 

 

(10:55)

_We wisselen. Doe je mee?_

 

 

(10:56)

Ik doe mee.

(10:57)

Wacht. Zijn er regels?

 

 

(10:59)

_Heb je regels nodig?_

 

(11:04)

Wat als ik iets niet wil beantwoorden?

 

 

(11:13)

_Wat voor soort vragen denk je dat ik ga stellen?_

(11:14)

_Maar oké, je kan "eekhoorn" gebruiken als je schuilwoord._

 

 

(11:17)

Ik voel me dat ik niet serieus wordt genomen.

 

 

(11:20)

_En niets anders dan vragen en antwoorden hele dag._

(11:20)

_Akkoord?_

 

 

(11:23)

Erg vastberaden, maar afgesproken.

 

 

(11:25)

_Ik zal eerst gaan._

 

 

(11:27)

Natuurlijk.

 

 

(11:29)

_Naar welke school ga je?_

 

 

(11:29)

Eekhoorn.

 

 

(11:30)

_Blaine!_

 

 

(11:32)

Wat?!

(11:33)

Ik zal leuk zijn. Je kunt nog een vraag stellen.

 

 

(11:45)

_Fijn._

(11:46)

_Wat is je lievelingskleur? (Ja, dat is wat je krijgt om zo vroeg het spel te verzieken.)_

 

 

(11:59)

Volwassen van je.

(00:00)

Rood.

 

 

(12:34)

_Het is jouw beurt._

 

 

(12:35)

Ik weet het. Ik probeer met de perfecte eerste vraag te komen.

 

 

(12:36)

_Doe jezelf niet pijn._

 

 

(12:47)

Kan je een autoband veranderen?

 

 

(12:49)

_Wat is er gebeurd met de perfecte eerste vraag?_

 

 

(12:50)

Beantwoorden met een andere vraag is niet toegestaan!

 

 

(12:51)

_Dat was geen regel._

 

 

(12:54)

Het is nu een regel.

(12:55)

En stil. Er was te veel druk, dus ik met de meest willekeurige vraag in plaats van de perfecte vraag.

 

 

(12:57)

_Wat als ik eigenlijk denk dat dit de perfecte eerste vraag is?_

 

 

(12:58)

BEANTWOORD HET!

 

 

(13:01)

_Dit gaat zo goed._

(13:02)

_Ja dat kan ik._

(13:14)

_Waar ben je opgegroeid?_

 

 

(13:19)

Columbus.

(13:20)

Is dat dichtbij waar je familie woont?

 

 

(13:33)

_Het is twee uur rijden. Goed genoeg?_

 

 

(13:34)

Is dat jouw vraag?

 

 

(13:35)

_Nee._

(13:37)

 _Mijn vraag is: Op welke middelbare school zat h? (Dat is in het verleden. Het moet veilig_ _zijn om dit te beantwoorden!)_

 

 

(13:55)

Ik studeerde af aan Dalton Academy, Westerville.

 

 

(13:59)

_Je bent een rijke schooljongen ... Alles is nu duidelijk._

 

 

(14:01)

Was je dit altijd onaangenaam?

 

 

(14:23)

_Is dat jouw vraag?_

 

 

(14:26)

Ja.

 

 

(14:28)

_Kan zijn. Maar misschien breng je het gewoon in me._

(14:30)

_Woont je familie nog steeds in Columbus?_

 

 

(14:33)

Ja.

(14:34)

Woon je met een kamergenoot of alleen?

 

 

(14:35)

_Er zijn twee huisgenoten. Welke student kan zich een appartement in New York veroorloven?_

 

 

(14:39)

Als dat jouw vraag is: ik heb mijn eigen appartement.

 

 

(14:44)

_Waarom verrast me dat niet? De kostschool gaf je weg._

 

 

(14:45)

Wat moet dat betekenen?

 

 

(14:46)

_Zijn je ouders vies rijk?_

 

 

(14:49)

Definieer vies rijk. Ze wilden gewoon dat ik een appartement had.

 

 

(14:55)

_En jij niet? Want ik zou het zo van je overnemen. Ik zou bereid zijn om het offer te maken._

 

 

(14:56)

Waarom ben je de enige die alle vragen stelt?

(15:01)

En nee, dat deed ik niet. Ik zou liever op de campus wonen.

 

 

(15:45)

_Dus waarom niet?_

 

 

(15:47)

Je breekt alle regels.

 

 

(15:49)

_Niet allemaal!_

(15:50)

_Maar oké, jouw beurt._

 

 

(16:06)

Wat is je koffiebestelling?

 

 

(16:09)

_McQueen._

 

 

(16:11)

Is dat een nieuw item op het Starbucks menu? Ik ben er al een tijdje niet geweest.

 

 

(16:12)

_Het is mijn schuilwoord._

 

 

(16:17)

Sinds wanneer heb je een schuilwoord? En waarom heb je het nodig voor koffie gerelateerde vragen?

 

 

(16:18)

_Redenen, Blaine. Redenen._

(16:26)

_Je mag weer gaan._

 

 

(16:28)

Wat ben je precies aan het studeren?

 

 

(16:30)

_Fashion Design._

(16:55)

_Ga je deze keer naar huis voor de vakantie?_

 

 

(16:59)

Ik denk het niet, nee.

 

 

(17:01)

_Waarom niet?_

 

 

(17:02)

Regels, Kurt!

 

 

(17:05)

_Vergeet de regels! Hoe kan je niet naar huis gaan voor Kerstmis?_

 

 

(17:15)

Mijn ouders zijn bezig.

 

 

(17:16)

_Op Kerstmis?!_

 

 

(17:16)

Ja.

 

 

(17:18)

_Ben je serieus?_

 

 

(17:19)

Ja, positief.

 

 

(17:24)

_Het spijt me._

 

 

(17:35)

Niet nodig. Het is altijd zo geweest.

 

 

(17:36)

_Dat maakt het niet goed._

 

 

(17:39)

Ik ben in ieder geval geen grote fan van Kerstmis.

 

 

(17:40)

_Onzin._

(17:41)

_Missie # 2 is officieel in de planning mode._

 

 

(17:41)

Nee! Wat?!

 

 

(17:42)

_Shhhh._

(17:43)

_Jouw beurt._

 

(17:44)

Wat ben je van plan?

 

 

(17:46)

_McQueen._

 

 

(17:46)

Je kunt nu niet McQueen antwoorden!

 

 

(17:50)

_Ik kan. En dat heb ik gedaan._

(17:55)

_Je kunt weer gaan._

 

 

(17:56)

Wat ben je van plan?

 

 

(17:56)

_Blaine._

 

 

(17:58)

Wat ben je van plan?

 

 

(17:59)

_Zit je vast?_

 

 

(18:33)

Fijn.

(18:36)

Wat is de eerste zin van het tweede hoofdstuk van het boek dat het dichtst bij jou ligt?

 

 

(18:38)

_Waarom het tweede hoofdstuk? Gaat het niet altijd over de eerste zin van het eerste hoofdstuk?_

 

 

(18:39)

Nee. Mensen zijn te geobsedeerd met eerste indrukken.

 

 

(18:40)

_Oké._

(18:49)

 _Kan ik vals spelen? Dit is de langste zin in de geschiedenis van zinnen. Mijn vingers bloeden ervan alleen door_ _er naar te kijken._

 

 

(18:55)

Geef me dan je favoriete zin.

 

 

(18:56)

_Van het tweede hoofdstuk?_

 

 

(18:57)

Altijd het tweede hoofdstuk.

 

 

(18:59)

_“I think and I think and I think, I've thought myself out of happiness one million times, but never once into it.”_

 

 

(19:20)

Dat is een goede

 

 

(19:25)

_Het is._

 

~

 

(20:55)

Wat vindt je vriendje ervan dat we de hele dag met elkaar sms’en?

 

 

(20:59)

_1) Het is mijn beurt om een vraag te stellen. 2) Niet de *hele* dag._

 

 

(21:03)

Je hebt veel meer vragen gesteld dan ik deed. Ik probeer te werken tegen deze onbalans die je hebt gecreëerd.

(21:04)

En je hebt me niets in meer dan een uur gevraagd.

 

 

(21:06)

_Avondeten. Ik was aan het dineren._

 

 

(21:07)

Met je vriendje?

 

 

(21:21)

_Waarom ben je zo plotseling zo geobsedeerd met hem?_

 

 

(21:22)

Omdat je nooit over hem praat.

 

 

(21:26)

_Niet met jou._

 

 

(21:27)

En waarom is dat?

 

 

(21:28)

_Denk je niet dat we nu evenwichtig zijn?_

 

 

(21:30)

Ik geloof dat de quota 11-8 bedraagt.

 

 

(21:33)

_Dat lijkt niet goed._

 

 

(21:56)

Is het oké als ik koffie voor je koop op dinsdag?

 

 

(21:58)

_Dat is mijn ding! Je steelt mijn ding. Dinsdagen gaan over jou, omdat je degene bent die ze haat._

 

 

(22:01)

Is dat een nee?

 

 

(22:11)

_Ja. Ga niet tegen me in!_

 

 

(22:13)  
Ik zou het niet doen.  
(22:36)  
En lunch dan?

 

(22:37)  
_Op dinsdag?_

 

(22:39)  
Nee. Donderdag.

(22:40)  
_Waarom donderdag?_

 

(22:43)  
Het is het 10 weken jubileum van onze sms-vriendschap.

 

(22:45)  
_Dat heeft een betere naam nodig.  
_ (22:47)  
_Wacht. Stel je voor dat we elkaar ontmoeten?_

 

(22:49)  
Dat heb ik niet gezegd.  
(22:50)  
Is dat wat je wilt?

 

(22:52)  
_Oh nee. Nee nee nee. Probeer je niet hier omheen te draaien._

 

(22:53)  
Kom tot rust.  
(22:55)  
Ik zal je de details sturen.

 

(22:57)  
_En zoals altijd ben ik bang en geïntrigeerd._

 

(22:59)  
Je zou moeten zijn.  
(23:02)  
... Geïntrigeerd. Niet bang. Nooit bang! Ik ben leuk! Ik ben gemaakt van regenbogen en zachtheid en leuk, weet je nog?

 

(23:04)  
_Ik hou van hoe je je momenten van mysterie altijd verwoest door een idioot te zijn._

 

(23:06)  
Welterusten, Kurt!

 

(23:09)  
_Welterusten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik geef toe... ik ben Limburgs. In plaats van "vals spelen" had ik "foetelen" gebruikt, maar dat is niet ABN. Oeps?


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ik ben al bij hoofdstuk 13. Eerst kopieer ik het en zet het in Google translate. Dan kopieer ik de vertaalde versie in Word. Dan verander ik het tijd systeem (minst favoriete werk), dan pas ik de letterformats toe, en dan pas vertaal ik het.
> 
> **Heartwolfs notities:** Dit is waarschijnlijk de laatste update voor Kerstmis, maar hopelijk niet het laatste van het jaar! Ik ben nu echt druk bezig met het werk - daarom loop ik ook achter met het reageren op commentaar. Het komt allemaal in januari af, ik zweer.
> 
> AE: Wow, oké, zie? Het werk maakt me dom. Aangezien dit het laatste hoofdstuk voor Kerstmis is: Vrolijk kerstmis iedereen!

**Vrij 5 dec 18:24)**

_Dus gisteren was gek._

 

 

(18:45)

Vertel me erover. Ik ben allemaal uit-ge-sms’t.

(18:45)

Het voelt als een kater.

 

 

(18:47)

_Moet ik me beledigd voelen?_

 

 

(18:50)

Helemaal niet! Ik had het over het goede soort.

 

 

(18:51)

_Er is een goede soort?_

 

(18:53)

Ja, het gaat om sms’en.

(18:54)

En de oplossing is ... meer sms'en!

 

 

(18:55)

_Zoals de oplossing voor een echte kater is om meer te drinken?_

 

 

(18:59)

Precies.

 

 

******

 

 

**Za 6 dec (11:04)**

_Je moet iets voor me doen._

 

 

(11:23)

Krijg ik eerst te weten wat het is?

 

 

(11:25)

_Niet echt nee._

 

 

(11:26)

Is dit deel van een van jouw missies?

 

 

(11:28)

_Jij bent zo slim._

(11:28)

_Dit is onderdeel van missie # 2._

 

 

(11:30)

Wat moet ik doen?

 

 

(11:35)

_Slim en vertrouwend._

 

 

(11:37)

Laat me het niet hangen!

 

 

(11:38)

_Nooit. Ken jij het standbeeld van Balto in Central Park?_

 

 

(11:40)

Spendeer ik minstens elke zondagochtend in Central Park?

 

 

(11:41)

_Ik zie dat als een ja._

(11:43)

_Ik wil dat je er om precies 3 uur ’s middags bent._

 

 

(11:45)

En ... naar het standbeeld kijken?

 

 

(11:50)

_Natuurlijk, waarom niet._

 

 

(11:52)

Kurt, je moet me meer vertellen als je wilt dat ik ga. Mijn vertrouwen heeft grenzen.

 

 

(11:53)

_Vertrouwen heeft geen grenzen. Of je vertrouwt een persoon of je vertrouwt hem niet._

 

 

(11:55)

Vertel me gewoon wat te verwachten!

 

 

(11:56)

_Iets magisch._

 

 

(11:56)

Kurt.

 

 

(12:01)

_Kijk, je wordt niet beroofd of neergestoken of dergelijke. Het is een openbare plek en die plek is altijd_ _vol met kinderen. Geloof me._

(12:04)

_Neem een vriend mee. Of Bradshaw! Hij kan je beschermen tegen de bedreigingen die je in je hoofd_ _maakt._

 

 

(12:06)

Juist. Natuurlijk heb je die hond nog nooit ontmoet. Hij groet vreemden als lang-verloren vrienden.

 

 

(12:08)

_Alle vreemden?_

 

 

(12:09)

Allemaal.

 

 

(12:10)

_Zelfs de griezelige?_

 

 

(12:11)

Zelfs de griezelige.

 

 

(12:14)

_Weet je zeker dat hij uit New York komt?_

 

 

(12:16)

Ik weet het nooit zeker.

 

 

(12:20)

_Dus ben je daar? Hebt je de tijd?_

 

 

(12:21)

Ik zal er over nadenken.

 

~

 

(16:23)

Kurt.

(16:26)

KURT.

(16:33)

Echt. Kurt !!!

(16:45)

Kurt. Ik ben aan het hyperventileren.

(16:47)

Kuuuuuurt.

 

 

(16:49)

_Ja! Ja ik ben hier!_

 

 

(16:50)

Oh godzijdank.

 

 

(16:51)

_Hoe gaat het?_

 

 

(16:52)

Hoe gaat het?!

(16:52)

Hoe wist je dat? Hoe?!

 

 

(16:53)

_Wist ik wat?_

 

 

(16:54)

Dat ik een ding heb voor a capella groepen!

 

 

(16:55)

_Heb je iets voor a capella-groepen?_

 

 

(16:57)

KURT!

 

 

(16:59)

_Fijne, gelukkige gok. Dus je ging toch?_

 

 

(17:01)

Jaaaaaaa. Oh ja. Ik ben gegaan. Ik ben gegaan en ik hield ervan.

 

 

(17:02)

_Zelfs van de kerstliedjes?_

 

 

(17:03)

Vooral de ... wacht wat?

(17:03)

Je sneaky bastaard!

 

 

(17:05)

_Wat? Misschien ben ik gewoon bekend met die groep en hun repertoire._

 

 

(17:06)

Ik weet niet of mijn dankbaarheid mijn verontwaardigheid over het feit dat je me weer hebt bespioneerd overschrijdt.

 

 

(17:09)

_Ik heb je niet bespioneerd!_

 

 

(17:11)

Kunt je mijn vertrouwen zien vervagen? Kan je dat?

 

 

(17:12)

_Blaine. Ik heb je niet bespioneerd. Er waren veel te veel mensen, honderden, en ik heb geen idee hoe_ _je eruit ziet._

 

 

(17:14)

Aha! Dus je geeft het toe.

(17:15)

Nu ben ik blij dat ik Bradshaw niet heb gebracht.

 

 

(17:16)

_Heb je een vriend meegebracht?_

 

 

(17:17)

Dat krijg je niet te weten.

 

 

(17:20)

_Fijn. Het spijt me. Ik wilde je niet ontzetten. Het was een mooie zonnige sneeuwdag. Ik had gehoord_ _over het optreden en ik dacht dat je het leuk zou kunnen vinden. Geen kwade bedoelingen._

(17:21)

_Je vond het leuk, toch?_

 

 

(17:22)

Ja...

 

 

(17:25)

_En je hebt geen spijt dat je bent gegaan, toch?_

 

 

(17:30)

Denk ik.

(17:31)

Nee, dat heb ik niet.

(17:33)

Het was goed.

(17:34)

Heel goed.

(17:35)

Ik heb misschien een traan of twee laten vallen...

 

 

(17:37)

_Zie je! Heb je de kerstgeest gekregen?_

 

 

(17:40)

Misschien.

 

 

(17:41)

_Het was zo mooi dat je huilde, Blaine._

 

 

(17:44)

Een traan of twee.

 

 

(17:45)

_Blaine._

 

 

(17:45)

Oké, ja. Ja, dat deed het. Gelukkig?

 

 

(17:46)

_Heel erg. En zo ben jij._

 

 

(17:50)

Wat ga ik met je doen?

 

 

(17:51)

_Je gaat me aanbidden wanneer deze maand voorbij is._

 

 

(17:52)

Dat zullen we zien.

 

 

******

 

 

**Zo 7 dec (01:12)**

Kurt?

 

 

(01:23)

_Ja?_

 

 

(01:24)

Waarom heb je het me niet verteld?

 

 

(01:26)

_Dat ik daar zou zijn?_

 

 

(01:28)

Ja.

 

 

(01:28)

_Zou je in dat geval zijn gegaan?_

 

 

(01:30)

Misschien,

(01:31)

Ik weet het niet.

 

 

(01:31)

_Daar is je antwoord._

(01:35)

_Slaap goed, Blaine._

 

 

(01:36)

Goede nacht.

 

~

 

(11:03)

_Hoe is Bradshaw?_

 

 

(11:11)

Ik maak me zorgen over hem.

 

 

(11:12)

_Waarom?? Is hij ziek?_

 

 

(11:14)

Ja, in zijn gedachten.

(11:16)

Wacht even; een foto moet het allemaal uitleggen.

(11:20)

Hij heeft dit de afgelopen dertig minuten gedaan. En ik begint hetzelfde te doen.

 

 

 

(11:23)

_Hij vindt zijn sneeuw wel leuk._

(11:24)

_Hetzelfde? Zoals in, sneeuwengeltjes op de grond maken?_

 

 

(11:26)

Nee, hetzelfde als in sneeuw bedekt!

 

 

(11:28)

_Kan ik ook een foto daarvan zien?_

 

 

(11:30)

Zeker.

(11:31)

Wacht even.

 

 

(11:35)

_Aan het wachten. Alweer._

 

 

(11:38)

Geduld!

 

 

(11:40)

_Heb je een fotoshoot?_

 

 

(11:42)

Hoe zie ik eruit?

 

 

 

(11:44)

_Heel schattig!_

(11:45)

_Een beetje koud, misschien. En ik ben niet zeker of je blij bent of niet._

(11:46)

_Wat is dat rondom je nek?_

 

 

(11:49)

Een vlinderdasje.

 

 

(11:52)

_Leuk extraatje!_

 

 

******

 

 

**Di 9 dec (09:23)**

_Zorg ervoor dat je je koffie vandaag nog krijgt tussen nu en 8 uur ‘s avonds!_

 

 

(09:29)

Je verwent me!

 

 

(09:36)

_Doe het gewoon, Blaine._

 

 

(09:37)

Wat als ik het niet wil.

 

 

(09:38)

_Wat als je gek bent?_

 

 

(09:40)

Wat als ik dat ben?

 

 

(09:40)

_Wat als je belachelijk bent en ik het koffieding heroverweeg?_

 

 

(09:44)

Dat zou je niet doen.

 

 

(09:45)

_Ik zou._

 

 

(09:46)

Nee, dat zou je niet doen.

 

~

 

(16:47)

Verdomme, koffie is nooit zo welkom geweest. Dank je!

(16:49)

Mag ik je een geheim vertellen?

 

 

(17:02)

_Ja._

 

 

(17:03)

Je café is op weg naar de universiteit. Of op weg naar huis. Licht eraan hoe je er naar kijkt.

 

 

(17:05)

_Wel, wel. Als ik geweten had dat koffie in je aderen ervoor zorgt dat je al je vieze geheimen verklapt, had ik je al de koffie in de wereld gegeven tijdens onze kleine Q & A. _

 

 

(17:08)

Je weet nu mijn zwakte. Gebruik deze kennis op een verantwoordelijke manier.

 

 

(17:10)

_Natuurlijk._

 

 

(17:12)

Onze scholen zijn in dezelfde buurt, of niet?

 

 

(17:15)

_Dat is heel waarschijnlijk, ja._

 

 

(17:27)

Woon je dicht bij jouw school?

 

 

(17:28)

_Heel subtiel, Blaine._

 

 

(17:30)

Het was het proberen waard!

(17:59)

Ga je me nu een geheim vertellen?

 

 

(18:02)

_Het hangt er van af. Ik realiseerde me niet dat het een nationale geheime dag is._

 

 

(18:04)

Oké, laat me het zo zeggen. Zal je mij een vraag stellen?

 

 

(18:04)

_Misschien_

 

 

(18:05)

Ken jij iemand genaamd Rachel?

(18:14)

Kurt?

 

 

(18:15)

_Ja?_

 

 

(18:17)

Ken je haar?

 

 

(18:20)

_Waarom?_

 

 

(18:23)

Omdat ze vandaag mijn koffie heeft gemaakt en toen ik haar mijn naam vertelde tijdens het bestellen, vielen haar ogen in principe uit haar hoofd en ik werd het meest interessante ding dat ze ooit had gezien. Eenhoorn niveau van interesse.

(18:45)

Je stilte spreekt volumes.

 

 

(18:46)

_Wat heeft ze tegen je gezegd?_

 

 

(18:47)

Niets. Bang?

 

 

(18:49)

_Nee._

 

 

(18:53)

Ik moet wel zeggen, ze is niet precies goed met dit spionage gedoe.

 

 

(18:55)

_Ze is geen spion! Ze is gewoon een van mijn koffiemensen! En ze werkt meestal niet op dinsdag. Ik_ _ben verrast dat ze er vandaag was._

 

 

(18:56)

Zeker.

(18:58)

Zal je haar nu bellen en haar alles over mij vragen? ;)

 

 

(18:59)

_Nee, ik ga haar niet bellen._

 

 

(19:10)

Wil je nog steeds dat ik volgende week mijn koffie krijgt?

 

 

(19:12)

_Natuurlijk. Ik heb niets te verbergen._

 

 

(19:17)

Goed. ;)

 

 

(19:18)

_Goed._


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Heartwolfs notities:** Ik hoop dat iedereen een heerlijke Kerst heeft gehad - de mijne was geweldig, maar veel te kort, ik ben morgen weer aan het werk.  
>  Ik ben ook bijna klaar met hoofdstuk 8, maar gewoon zodat je het weet, ik ben tegenwoordig een trage schrijver en ik wil je niet laten wachten, maar het kan wel gebeuren. Ik vind het niet leuk om dingen te rushen (wat kan betekenen dat we nog in december in januari kunnen zijn en ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt om vroeg in 2012 over Kerstmis te lezen;)).
> 
> Ik heb nu een massale headcanon voor dit verhaal en ik wens dat ik het alles met je kon delen, maar ik hoop dat er een deel van kan worden gelezen tussen de lijnen.
> 
> **Mijn notities** : Welke headcanon?

**Do 11 dec (09:00)**

Als je eraan herinnerd moet worden: vergeet niet om vandaag naar het café te gaan!

 

 

(09:33)

_Is het nu mijn beurt?_

 

 

(09:35)

Yep.

 

 

(09:39)

_Lunch?_

 

 

(09:40)

Soort van. Definieer de lunch.

(09:41)

Nou, oké ... kleine verandering van plannen.

 

 

(09:43)

_Mijn stemming verandert van opgewonden tot bang._

 

 

(09:44)

Het is nu tijd voor jou om *mij* te vertrouwen.

 

 

(09:44)

_Ja. Dat is precies waar ik bang voor ben._

 

 

(09:46)

Dit is geen eenrichtingsstraat, Kurt!

 

 

(09:46)

_Ik weet het._

 

~

 

(13:35)

_Een cupcake, Blaine? Dat is zo..._

 

 

(13:45)

Gelukkig jubileum? : P

(13:46)

En ja, ik had je lunch beloofd en misschien heb je in plaats daarvan een scheve, armzalige cupcake gekregen, maar ik heb echt geprobeerd. Het is zorgvuldig gemaakt.

 

 

(13:48)

_Wacht. Heb je dat zelf gemaakt?_

 

 

(13:49)

... ik dacht dat het vrij duidelijk was.

 

 

(13:51)

_Oké, genoeg van het beledigen van je cupcake. Het was eigenlijk heerlijk! Dank je._

 

 

(13:55)

Goed, omdat ik zelf 5 van hen heb gegeten en dat dacht ik ook.

 

 

(13:56)

_5?_

 

 

(13:58)

Ik moest ze proberen!

 

 

(14:02)

_Ja, maar 5?_

 

 

(14:04)

Gewoon om zeker te zijn. Ik wilde niet dat je voedselvergiftiging kreeg. Jij en het personeel.

 

 

(14:11)

_Jij gaf ze cupcakes?_

 

 

(14:12)

Ja.

 

 

(14:15)

_Dat laat me minder speciaal voelen._

 

 

(14:15)

De jouwe was extra speciaal! En zij zijn jouw koffiemensen, ze verdienen het.

 

 

(14:17)

_Een extra speciale "scheve, armzalige cupcake"?_

 

 

(14:22)

Hallo! Je zei dat het heerlijk was!

 

 

(14:24)

_Het was. Zie de aanhalingstekens?_

(14:46)

_Ben je mijn koffiemensen aan het chanteren?_

 

 

(15:01)

Niet echt nee. Maar er is niets beter dan gebakken goederen om iemand over te winnen.

(15:02)

Ik denk dat ze me wel mogen.

(15:02)

We zijn aan elkaar gehecht.

(15:04)

En met "wij" bedoel ik Rachel en ik.

(15:04)

Meisjes houden van me.

 

 

(15:09)

_Goed voor je._

(15:10)

_Denk ik._

 

 

(15:15)

Je hebt haar goed opgeleid. Of je hebt haar bedreigd. Dat is waarschijnlijker.

(15:16)

We hebben een deal gemaakt.

 

 

(15:18)

_Een deal?_

 

 

(1:20)

Ze kan niet over mij praten met jou als je ervoor zorgt dat zij niet over jou praat met mij.

 

 

(15:26)

_Hypothetisch, als dit allemaal waar was, hoe zou je dat hebben bereikt?_

 

 

(15:28)

Cupcakes, Kurt, Cupcakes. Onderschat nooit de kracht van cupcakes en een charmante lach.

 

 

(15:45)

_Zou dat jouw lach zijn?_

 

 

(15:47)

Misschien.

(15:48)

Eigenlijk, 100% ja.

 

 

(15:51)

_Waarom geef ik je ook alweer gratis koffie?_

 

 

(15:53)

Omdat ik mijn weg in je leven heb gecharmeerd en nu kan je het niet voorstellen hoe een leven zonder mij eruit ziet?

 

 

(15:55)

_Zeker._

(15:56)

_Hoe komt het dat elke keer als ik aardig ben, het tegen me wordt gebruikt?_

 

 

(16:02)

Ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt.

 

~

 

(18:14)

_Wat laat je denken dat ze iets over mij weet?_

 

 

(18:33)

Alsjeblieft.

 

 

(18:34)

_Wat?_

 

 

(18:36)

Eenhoorn niveau van interesse, weet je nog?

 

 

(18:55)

_Ik wed dat je iets op je gezicht had._

 

 

(18:56)

Ja, mijn charmante lach.

 

 

(18:59)

_Ik weet niet eens wat ik daarop moet zeggen._

 

 

(19:04)

Omdat je gecharmeerd bent!

 

 

(19:05)

_Ik kan je nu niet zien, Blaine._

 

 

(19:08)

Maar je kan het voelen.

 

 

(19:11)

_Soms vraag ik me af hoe één persoon alleen zo'n nerd kan zijn._

 

 

(19:14)

Ik ben een mystiek, magisch schepsel.

 

 

******

 

 

**Vrij 12 dec (9:45)**

_Hou je van wandelingen in het donker?_

 

 

(10:04)

Um ... zeker?

 

 

(10:11)

_Ik wil dat je een wandeling maakt door Brooklyn na 7 uur. Als het donker is._

 

 

(10:13)

Kurt. We hebben het hierover gehad. Ik heb geen ding voor seriemoordenaars! Sommige mensen wel, maar ik ben niet een van hen.

 

 

(10:15)

_Moeten we dit echt opnieuw doorlopen? Ik beloof het, je zult het leuk vinden en er zullen mensen_ _zijn. Het is helemaal veilig._

 

 

(10:17)

Juist.

 

 

(10:20)

_Heb ik je ooit laten vallen?_

 

 

(10:21)

Nee.

(10:22)

Nog niet.

 

 

(10:34)

_Ik negeer het laatste deel._

(10:55)

_Je wandeling vindt plaats tussen de 13e en 10e Ave van de 82ste tot de 86ste straat._

 

 

(10:57)

Dat is erg specifiek.

 

 

(11:00)

_Natuurlijk is het specifiek. Ik wil niet dat je na het donker willekeurig door Brooklyn loopt. Wat voor soort traktatie zou dat zijn?_

 

 

(11:02)

We noemen deze kleine missies van jou nu ‘traktaties’?

 

 

(11:03)

_Ja._

(11:05)

_Dus ik wil dat je daar vanavond of morgen heen gaat. Onthoud na 7 uur. Maar zeker voor 10 uur._

(11:07)

_En ik wil dat je een foto van je favoriete ding maakt en naar me stuurt._

 

 

(11:10)

Je noemt het een traktatie, ik noem het een zelfmoord missie.

 

 

(11:12)

_Drama queen._

 

 

(11:15)

Je bent vreselijk veeleisend en onbeleefd voor iemand die beweert dat hij goedwillig is.

 

 

(11:16)

_En je weet niet wat goed voor je is._

 

~

 

(21:34)

Holy shit.

 

 

(21:45)

_?_

 

 

(21:46)

Het spijt me.

 

 

(21:46)

_Waarvoor?_

 

 

(21:47)

Dat ik over je twijfelde

 

 

(21:49)

_Jij ging en je hield ervan zoals ik wist dat je dat zou doen. Zeg het!_

 

 

(21:51)

Zeg wat?

 

 

(21:51)

_Zeg het gewoon._

 

 

(21:53)

Wat?

 

 

(21:53)

_Blaine._

 

 

(21:55)

Oké. Oké, het was geweldig. In een gekke en overdreven manier, maar ik vond het geweldig.

(21:56)

Ik heb geen idee hoe je aan deze dingen denkt.

(21:57)

Heeft je een boek genaamd “101 manieren om iemand van Kerstmis te laten houden”?

 

 

(22:01)

_Nee. Maar ik heb een boek genaamd “101 manieren om Blaine van Kerstmis te laten houden”. Het kwam met "100 manieren om Blaine van dinsdagen te laten houden". 2 voor 1!_

 

 

(22:04)

En nog steeds zeg je dat ik de nerd ben.

 

 

(22:05)

_Omdat het de waarheid is._

 

(22:08)

Als het je goed laat slapen.

(22:12)

Oh en

 

 

 

(22:15)

_Dat was jouw favoriet?_

 

 

(22:17)

Ja.

 

 

(22:18)

_Waarom?_

 

 

(22:20)

Het leek op een echt huis.

 

 

(22:20)

_Ze zijn allemaal echte huizen._

 

 

(22:24)

Ik weet wel, maar deze voelde niet als een tentoonstelling. Het zag er warm uit, alsof er in geleefd werd.

(22:25)

Het lijkt niet perfect en dat heeft het perfect gemaakt.

(23:01)

Verkeerd antwoord?

 

 

(23:03)

_Nee. Perfect antwoord._

 

 

******

 

 

**Za 13 dec (16:05)**

Kun je alle sneeuw geloven?

 

 

(16:23)

_We praten nu over het weer?_

 

 

(16:25)

Ik wilde met je praten. Ik heb niets om over te praten. Dus dit is waar ik over praat.

 

 

(16:27)

_Dat is ... verfrissend eerlijk, als ik het mag zeggen._

 

 

(16:34)

Eigenlijk, lig je ooit gewoon op bed en staar je naar het plafond?

 

 

(16:35)

_Is dat wat je nu doet?_

 

 

(16:36)

Ja.

 

 

(16:36)

_Ben je oké?_

 

 

(16:38)

Ja, ik heb gewoon een luie zaterdag.

 

 

(16:41)

_Als je op je bed ligt, waarom geef je je zelfs om de sneeuw?_

 

 

(16:42)

Zoals ik al zei, wilde ik gewoon met je praten.

 

 

(16:43)

_Ik snap het._

(16:44)

_Ik ben geraakt._

(16:45)

_Maar je zei dat je niks hebt om over te praten, dus waar gaan we over praten?_

 

 

(16:47)

Je gaat me vertellen over jouw volgende traktatie.

 

 

(16:48)

_Dat gaat niet gebeuren._

 

 

(16:48)

Kurt.

 

 

(16:49)

_Nooit._

 

 

(16:49)

Alsjeblieft.

 

 

(16:52)

_Nee._

 

 

(16:55)

Fijn. Ik blijf gewoon liggen en naar mijn plafond staren. En ik zal miserabel zijn. Wil je dat? Wil je dat ik miserabel ben?

 

 

(16:59)

_1) Je zei dat je een luie zaterdag hebt, dus probeer het me niet eens om me slecht te laten voelen. 2) Je moet maar te wachten en te zien. Ik doe dit om je beter te laten voelen en dat weet je wel. Plus, ze zijn altijd verrassingen geweest en dat maakt ze zo goed._

 

(18:01)

Ik haat dat het logisch is.

 

 

******

 

 

**Zondag 14 dec (10:02)**

Kurt.

(10:03)

Kurt!

(10:08)

Kurt. Ben je wakker?

 

 

(10:10)

_Ja._

(10:11)

_Nu wel._

 

 

(10:12)

Ik heb vandaag een nieuwe vriend in het park gemaakt!

 

 

(10:14)

_Blaine._

(10:14)

_Blaine, schat, jij bent 5._

 

 

(10:17)

Wil je zien? Doe je?

(10:18)

Ja, dat wil je.

 

 

(10:20)

_Net als ik boos op je wilt zijn omdat je me wakker hebt gemaakt, omdat je je gedraagt als een puppy, als ik nog steeds struikel door mijn zoektocht naar koffie, doe je zoiets._

 

(10:22)

Zoals wat?

 

 

(10:24)

_*Zoiets*._

 

 

(10:25)

Ik heb het een naam gegeven.

 

 

(10:27)

_Ik weet zeker dat je dat gedaan hebt._

 

 

(10:27)

Watson.

 

 

(10:30)

_Watson. Je hebt een eekhoorn Watson genoemd._

 

 

(10:31)

Ja!

 

 

(10:32)

_Heb je hem mee naar huis gebracht?_

 

 

(10:33)

Nee. Hij is een vrije geest. Kan niet worden getemd.

 

 

(10:36)

_En wat heeft Bradshaw te zeggen over deze nieuwe vriend? Jaagt hij niet op eekhoorns?_

 

 

(10:38)

Nee. Hij weet beter dan om een ruzie met de eekhoornmafia te pikken.

 

 

(10:43)

_Soms. Soms kan ik gewoon ..._

 

 

(10:46)

Ik weet het, Kurt. Ik weet. Soms kan ik mijn schattigheid ook niet aan. : D

 

 

(10:48)

_Niet wat ik we zeggen._

 

 

(10:49)

Alsjeblieft. Precies wat je wilde zeggen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heartwolfs notities:**
> 
>  
> 
> [Blaine's wandeling](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dyker_Heights,_Brooklyn#Christmas_decorations)  
> (Je kunt ook de picture search op Google gebruiken om een indruk te krijgen)
> 
> **Mijn notities** : Mooie Google vertalingen: "Holy shit" naar "Heilige shit".


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Het Limburgse is terug. Alhoewel, vadsig is ABN, net zoals beurs, maar het wordt minder vaak gebruikt in "die noordelijke delen".
> 
>  **Heartwolfs notities:** Het heeft me even geduurd om dit hoofdstuk af te ronden. Ik denk dat het voor mij extra speciaal is, daarom vond ik het nodig om het goed te laten voelen. In principe wil ik hier Blaine zijn.
> 
> De mooie pemberley heeft [dit](http://iloveweasleys.tumblr.com/post/14963845673/i-was-bored-and-this-happened-i-am-in-love-with) voor mij en mijn verhaal gemaakt. Ik denk niet dat ik het had gemaakt tot hoofdstuk 8 zonder haar. Ze is mijn beste motivatie en kalmeert me als ik over een writer's block en om over mijn angst om dit verhaal niet te kunnen afronden heen moet komen. Dat is al meer dan eens gebeurd. <3

**Di 16 dec (15:45)**

Dinsdag. Dinsdagen zijn gewoon niet meer hetzelfde, Kurt.

 

 

(15:59)

_Wat is er met deze nieuwe dinsdagen?_

 

 

(16:01)

Het is sullig.

 

 

(16:05)

_Wat is?_

 

 

(16:06)

Omdat ik weet dat er een kopje koffie op mij wacht, vergeet ik bijna dat ik dinsdag haat. Dat is gek.

 

 

(16:09)

_Bijna?_

 

 

(16:11)

Nou, er zijn problemen die zelfs koffie niet kunnen oplossen.

(16:13)

Maar koffie - koffie is een knuffel in een kopje en een knuffel is altijd een goede plek om te beginnen, denk je niet?

 

 

(16:15)

_Wacht. Is thee geen een knuffel in een kopje?_

 

 

(16:20)

Thee is voor wanneer je ziek bent.

 

 

(16:23)

_En zieke mensen hebben geen knuffels nodig?_

 

 

(16:24)

Verschillende soorten knuffels.

 

 

(16:26)

_Dus, koffie is ...?_

 

 

(16:29)

Koffie is alles wat goed is in deze wereld.

 

 

(16:30)

_Wauw. Je houdt echt van je koffie._

 

 

(16:33)

Je meent het?

 

 

******

 

 

**Wo 17 dec (17:23)**

_Het is tijd._

 

 

(17:45)

Voor?

 

 

(17:47)

_Museum of Natural History. Maakt niet uit welke dag, maar liefst deze week. Anders zou je mijn schema verkloten._

 

 

(17:47)

Schema.

(17:48)

We hebben nu een schema?

 

 

(17:50)

_Ja. Dit zijn serieuze zaken._

 

 

(17:51)

Mijn traktaties zijn serieuze zaken.

 

 

(17:51)

_Correct._

 

 

(17:59)

Wat is zo speciaal aan de AMNH?

(18:00)

Nou, afgezien van het voor de hand liggende.

 

 

(18:04)

_Blaine, alsjeblieft._

(18:06)

_Je ticket ligt klaar bij de kassa van het museum; ze weten dat je komt. Daar krijg je een routebeschrijving._

 

 

(18:08)

Kurt.

(18:10)

Serieus, Kurt. Heb je overal vrienden of weet je gewoon hoe je dingen geregeld moet krijgen?

 

 

(18:11)

_Mijn methodes blijven geheim._

 

 

(18:13)

Natuurlijk.

(18:18)

Hoe lang duurt het. Ik bedoel de traktatie.

 

 

(18:20)

_Hangt ervan af. Ik kan daar 5 minuten of de hele dag kan blijven. Het is jouw keuze._

(18:21)

_Hoewel ik een kleine taak voor je heb._

 

 

(18:25)

Een taak? Maar dit moet een traktatie zijn.

 

 

(18:27)

_En dat is het ook. Het betekent niet dat je er niet voor moet doen._

 

 

(18:28)

Dat is nieuw.

 

 

(18:30)

_Nu moet je me weer gaan vertrouwen. Je zult het leuk vinden, ik weet het zeker._

 

 

(18:31)

Oké.

(18:45)

Wat is mijn taak?

 

 

(18:48)

_Details wanneer je daar bent._

 

 

(18:48)

Dat is wat ik dacht.

 

 

******

 

 

**Do 18 dec (14:05)**

_Dit is mijn laatste saaie les op donderdag._

 

 

(14:06)

Voor het jaar?

 

 

(14:06)

_Ja. En nu is het nog saaier, omdat ik het al heb gehaald. Wat is het punt?_

 

 

(14:07)

Waarom sla je het dan niet over?

 

 

(14:08)

_Blaine. Toen ik je eerst in oktober vertelde over dit, zei je dat ik moet opletten. Nu vertel je me dat ik moet vertrekken? Ik ben geschokt. Het is alsof ik je niet meer ken._

 

 

(14:09)

Misschien heb je een slechte invloed. Of misschien is het niet erg, want je hebt het al gehaald.

 

 

(14:10)

_Beide._

(14:10)

_Ik kan nu niet vertrekken._

 

 

(14:11)

Is de les al begonnen?

 

 

(14:11)

_Nee, maar ik zit al._

 

 

(14:11)

En hoe zit het met de leraar?

 

 

(14:12)

_Is nog niet aangekomen._

 

 

(14:12)

Ga daar weg. Snel!

 

 

(14:13)

_Blaine!_

 

 

(14:13)

Doe het!

 

 

(14:14)

_En dan wat?_

 

 

(14:14)

En dan ga je iets goeds doen, iets wat je leuk vindt.

(14:15)

Ik wed dat de examens net zo uitputtend zijn voor jou als ze voor mij zijn.

 

 

(14:16)

_Jij krijgt de schuld als er iets mis gaat_

 

 

(14:16)

Wees niet belachelijk. Wat kan er fout gaan?

 

 

(14:17)

_Oké. Oké, ik doe het._

 

 

(14:19)

Ja! :)

 

 

(14:20)

_Je doet net alsof jij de middag net vrij hebt gekregen._

 

 

(14:23)

Ik leef door jou heen.

(14:25)

Eigenlijk, kun je een hamburger pakken en de ervaring voor mij beschrijven? Bedankt.

 

 

(14:26)

_Meteen spijt._

 

 

(14:28)

Pizza?

 

 

(14:29)

_Nee._

 

 

(14:30)

Friet?

 

 

(14:33)

_Jij bent smerig._

(14:41)

_Wacht. Dat is jouw idee van iets leuks?_

 

(14:44)

Zou dat zo verkeerd zijn? Eten, Kurt. Heerlijk eten.

 

 

(14:46)

_Je klinkt net als mijn broer._

 

 

(14:49)

Oh, er is een broer?

 

 

(14:50)

_Ja. En geloof me, je wilt niet zoals hem klinken._

(14:55)

_Je maakt gewoon puppy ogen op dit moment, of niet?_

 

 

(14:56)

Nee?

(14:58)

Hoe wist je dat?

 

 

(14:59)

_Ik heb je door._

 

 

(15:01)

En ik ben niet onder de indruk. Ga nu die burger halen.

 

 

(15:04)

_Soms wens ik dat ik je achternaam kende, want tijdens momenten als deze verdien je het niet om bij je voornaam aangesproken te worden._

 

 

(15:06)

Minder sms'en, meer burgers.

 

 

(15:09)

_Vaarwel, B! Ik kan niet meer met je praten vanwege de angst voor hersenschade. (B staat voor bastaard, bezig, beduusd, basketcase of baffoon. Of Bush. Net als in George W. Jij kiest.)_

 

 

(15:11)

Ik hou ervan wanneer je creatief wordt.

(15:13)

Maar ik denk eigenlijk dat B staat voor baby. Ik ben 100% zeker.

 

 

(15:15)

_Ja, omdat je 5 bent._

 

 

(15:17)

Alsjeblieft. 5 ½.

 

~

 

(15:34)

Wat heb je uiteindelijk gedaan?

 

 

(15:45)

_Ik heb koffie gehaald._

 

 

(15:47)

Ha! Zie je! Alles is goed in deze wereld.

 

 

******

**Zat 20 dec (12:01)**

Er is een wachtrij.

 

 

(12:05)

_Wat?_

 

 

(12:06)

Bij het museum. Er is een wachtrij.

 

 

(12:06)

_Het spijt me?_

(12:07)

_Wacht. Doe je dit live sms’en?_

 

 

(12:08)

Misschien.

 

 

(12:10)

Dat is een eerste keer.

 

 

(12:11)

Misschien doe ik het omdat dit de eerste keer is die ik moet wachten.

 

 

(12:11)

_En de spanning raakt je._

 

 

(12:12)

Eigenlijk wel.

 

 

(12:13)

_Dit is spannend!_

 

 

(12:13)

We zullen zien. Ik ga nu naar binnen.

(12:18)

Wordt dit een scavenger hunt?

 

 

(12:20)

_Niet echt, je neemt alleen maar een kleine omweg._

 

 

(12:21)

Is dat jouw handschrift?

 

 

(12:23)

_Natuurlijk._

 

 

(12:23)

Huh.

 

 

(12:24)

_Wat?_

 

 

(12:27)

Lach niet, maar dat maakt je echt meer.

 

 

(12:28)

_Ik ben vrij echt, Blaine._

 

 

(12:30)

Ik weet het.

(12:31)

Oké. Eerste stop: North American Mammals. Waarom?

 

 

(12:34)

_Wat zegt het briefje?_

 

 

(12:36)

Het zegt dat ik daar moet gaan om mijn vrienden te bezoeken.

(12:45)

... de eekhoorns, Kurt ?! Wat ziek van jou.

 

 

(12:48)

_Wat? Waarom?!_

 

 

(12:50)

Ze zijn dood.

 

 

(12:51)

_Maar ze zullen er altijd zijn. Dat maakt ze eeuwig._

 

 

(12:55)

Oké, dat is niet de slechtste manier om te eindigen als een eekhoorn. Ik zal morgen Watson hierover vragen.

(13:11)

Tweede halte: Milstein Hall of Ocean Life, want "het is één van mijn favoriete plekken om in New York te zijn." Echt?

 

 

(13:13)

_Ja._

(13:14)

_Ik raad je aan om te gaan zitten of zelfs beter, om te gaan liggen en naar boven te kijken._

 

 

(13:17)

Ze laten je dat doen?

 

 

(13:20)

_Zeker. De kinderen doen het de hele tijd._

 

 

(13:22)

En jij?

 

 

(13:23)

_En ik._

(13:24)

_Nee echt, doe het._

 

 

(13:27)

Oké.

(13:30)

Dit is fijn. Ik kan het appel zien.

(13:33)

Het is kalmerend.

(13:45)

Wow, oké, ik zou hier de hele dag kunnen blijven.

(13:54)

Wanneer sluiten ze ook alweer?

 

 

(13:59)

_Dit maakt me wel blij, maar je hebt nog een derde en laatste stop._

 

 

(14:03)

Mhhhhhh. Nog een beetje langer.

 

 

(14:05)

_Bespot je me nu?_

 

 

(14:09)

Nee!! Ik zweer, dit voelt als therapie.

(14:13)

Hoe komt het dat ik hier niets van wist?

 

 

(14:15)

_Graag gedaan, denk ik?_

 

 

(14:16)

Dank je.

 

 

(14:33)

_Ben je daar nog?_

 

 

(14:35)

...Ja?

 

 

(14:36)

_En ben je eigenlijk aan het liggen?_

 

 

(14:36)

Ja.

 

 

(14:37)

_Al deze tijd?_

 

 

(14:38)

Ja.

 

 

(14:38)

_Ze sluiten om 6 uur, weet je dat?_

 

 

(14:40)

Ik weet het.

(14:42)

Herinner je het toen ik zei dat ik naar mijn plafond staarde?

 

 

(14:44)

_Ja?_

 

 

(14:47)

Dit is zoals dat, alleen zo veel beter.

(14:52)

Oké. Verder gaan. Ik kan dit doen.

(14:54)

Grand Gallery, hier kom ik.

 

 

(14:59)

_Dit is het kerst gedeelte van de traktatie._

 

 

(14:59)

Ik kan dat zien.

(15:01)

Verdomme.

(15:03)

Hoe kom je met deze dingen, Kurt?

 

 

(15:05)

_Ik heb de boom niet gebouwd._

 

 

(15:06)

Nog steeds.

(15:09)

Kan ik nu het tweede briefje openen?

 

 

(15:10)

_Ja, toe maar._

 

 

(15:12)

Ik lachte net hardop. Mensen staren.

(15:13)

Ik weet niet zeker hoe ik dat moet doen.

 

 

(15:15)

_Er zijn er mensen om je te helpen._

 

 

(15:18)

Maar het is meestal kinderen die het doen!

 

 

(15:19)

_En jij bent 5. Je kunt dit doen._

(15:19)

_Sorry, 5½._

 

 

(15:22)

Moet het iets specifiek zijn?

 

 

(15:25)

_Wat je wilt. Vergeet niet om me een foto te sturen!_

 

 

(15:33)

Deze kinderen zijn zo veel beter dan ik, holy shit.

(15:38)

Er is deze ongelooflijk getalenteerde meid naast mij. Ik zou die van haar kunnen stelen en alsof het de mijne is.

(15:42)

Alhoewel, ze kijkt nu naar me.

(15:43)

Verdomme, mijn plan is gebrekkig.

 

 

(15:45)

_Kom op._

 

 

(15:46)

Dit is mijn 4e keer ...

(15:50)

5e.

(15:55)

6e.

(16:03)

JA!

(16:07)

Oké, ik geef toe dat ik hulp had. Maar ik ben er trots op. Lag me niet uit.

 

 

 

(16:09)

_Ik zou je nooit uitlachen! Ik ben onder de indruk._

 

 

(16:11)

Het kan Bradshaw zijn. Nadat hij te veel heeft gegeten.

 

 

(16:12)

_Of nadat hij in het gras heeft gerold in plaats van sneeuw._

 

 

(16:14)

Gras doet het niet voor hem.

(16:21)

Kurt?

 

 

(16:22)

_Ja?_

 

 

(16:24)

Dit was mijn favoriet.

 

 

(16:27)

_Je favoriete traktatie?_

 

 

(16:28)

Ja.

 

 

(16:30)

_Dat maakt me blij._

(16:30)

_Maar ik hoop dat er nog ruimte is voor wat meer._

 

 

(16:33)

Altijd. Kom maar op!

 

 

(16:35)

_Zeker weten. :)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heartwolfs notities:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Milstein Hall of Ocean Life**  
>  __  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  **Origami Holiday Tree / Grand Gallery**
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **  
> **  
>   
>   
> 


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy do I love it when they text in the morning!!!
> 
>  **heartwolfs notities:** Huh. Kijk wat er gebeurt als ik een beetje vrije tijd en rust krijg. Ik had niet gedacht dat ik dit zo snel klaar zou hebben. Ik denk dat dit mijn nieuwjaarscadeau voor jullie is. ;)  
>  Dit hoofdstuk is een beetje anders en je zult zien waarom. Ik hoop dat het voor je werkt, omdat het voor mij werkt en ik denk dat het iets meer toevoegt aan het verhaal.

**Zo 21 dec (8:30)**

Kurt?

 

 

(08:45)

_Goedemorgen, Blaine._

 

 

(08:46)

Hoi. :)

 

 

(08:48)

_Het is heel vroeg._

 

 

(08:50)

Is het?

(08:51)

Misschien. Bradshaw en ik vinden het leuk om vroeg op zondag naar Central Park te gaan. Ik hou van de stilte en hij houdt van de frisse sneeuw.

(08:53)

Dus ... ik wilde iets zeggen. Nee wacht. Heb ik je wakker gemaakt??

 

 

(08:55)

_Het is goed._

 

 

(08:56)

Dat heb ik gedaan?

 

 

(08:59)

_Niet echt nee. Het is in orde._

(08:59)

_Wat wilde je zeggen?_

 

 

(09:01)

Gewoon ... Ik denk niet dat het beter kan worden dan gisteren. Misschien moet je stoppen, want dat kan je niet verslaan.

 

 

(09:02)

_Waarom zou ik mijn eigen traktaties willen verslaan?_

(09:03)

_Wil je dat ik stop?_

 

 

(09:05)

Nee nooit.

(09:07)

Maar misschien omdat het een feit is dat dit op Kerstmis eindigt en als het moet eindigen, waarom zou het niet eindigen met die perfecte zaterdag?

 

 

(09:09)

_Wie zegt dat het moet stoppen?_

 

 

(09:10)

Nou, dit ging toch allemaal om erover om ervoor te zorgen dat ik Kerst leuk ging vinden, toch?

 

 

(09:11)

_Het begon niet zo._

(09:12)

_Denk bijvoorbeeld aan de koffie - er zal altijd koffie zijn._

 

 

(09:14)

'Altijd'. Wees voorzichtig met je woorden. ;)

 

 

(09:14)

_Ben ik._

 

 

(09:16)

Oké goed. Want er zal altijd ruimte voor koffie in mijn leven zijn.

(09:19)

Ben je nog in NYC?

 

 

(09:20)

_Ja, maar ik vertrek morgen._

(09:21)

_En blijf je nog steeds?_

 

 

(09:21)

Ja.

 

 

(09:22)

_Ben je ... Ik bedoel, wil je ... Wat zijn je plannen voor Kerstmis?_

 

 

(09:25)

Zal ik alleen zijn? Nee.

(09:25)

Ik eet mee met  een vriend op kerstavond.

 

 

(09:26)

_En dan?_

 

 

(09:29)

En dan op de kerstmorgen, zal ik de hond uitlaten. Ik zal naar huis gaan en opwarmen en de cadeautjes openen waarvan mijn ouders onthouden hebben om ze naar me te sturen. Ik zal voor mijn niet-bestaande open haard zitten, een boek lezen en een kopje thee drinken. (Ja, ik drink thee.) En dan ga ik de hond weer uitlaten, want Mr. Donovan (dat is mijn buurman) is tegenwoordig niet echt goed met de sneeuw en 'je blijft vergeten dat ik een slechte been heb en een slechte rug, Blaine Theodore, en in vergelijking met mij ben je eigenlijk een peuter.' En dan ga ik naar bed.

 

 

(09:31)

_Blaine Theodore?_

 

 

(09:32)

Hij eiste mijn middelnaam te kennen toen we elkaar ontmoette en sindsdien noemt hij me zo. Ik heb geprobeerd hem te stoppen, maar hij is zo koppig _._

 

 

(09:33)

_Mmh._

(09:33)

_Blaine?_

 

 

(09:34)

Ja?

 

 

(09:35)

_Heb ik je opgevrolijkt?_

(09:36)

_Misschien was het naïef van mij om te denken dat ik iets kon veranderen met domme kleine missies._

 

 

(09:37)

Oh nee. Denk dat niet. Denk dat nooit. Je was geweldig.

(09:37)

Bent geweldig.

 

 

(09:38)

_Maar?_

 

 

(09:40)

Maar misschien heb ik gewoon één van die dagen.

 

 

(09:41)

_Blaine._

 

 

(09:41)

Echt.

 

 

(09:42)

_Blaaaaaine. Bullshit me niet._

 

 

(09:44)

Kurt. Kurt! Je zei 'bullshit'.

 

 

(09:44)

_Ik geloof dat ik dat deed._

 

 

(09:47)

Oké. Oké, dus misschien, toen ik gisteren thuis kwam, waren al deze cadeautjes van mijn ouders hier.

 

 

(09:48)

_En?_

 

 

(09:48)

En misschien dacht een deel van mij dat dit jaar anders zou zijn.

 

 

(09:49)

_Ik luister._

 

(09:51)

Nou, nu de cadeautjes hier zijn, ga ik geen verrassingsbezoek krijgen, toch? En ik ben zo dom om te denken dat dingen anders kunnen zijn. Zo erg dom.

(09:53)

God, het spijt me. Het is vroeg op een zondagochtend en ik wilde alleen zeggen is hoe veel ik van gisteren heb genoten en kijk waar ik nu ben.

 

 

(09:54)

_Maak je geen zorgen. Herinner je toen ik je vertelde dat je me alles kan vertellen wat je wilt?_

 

 

(09:55)

'Alles'. Alweer onzorgvuldig met je woorden.

 

 

(09:56)

_Ik ben altijd voorzichtig._

 

 

(09:57)

Oké.

(09:58)

Ik zal je niet meer lastig vallen. Mijn zondagse koffie wacht op mij.

 

 

(09:59)

_Blaine. Laat me niet boos op je worden!_

 

 

(10:01)

Wat? Waarom?!

 

 

(10:03)

_Je stoort me nooit._

 

 

(10:05)

Oké.

 

 

(10:06)

_Ga nu voordat Bradshaw geïrriteerd raakt. Je houdt hem van zijn koffie!_

 

 

(10:09)

Ja meneer.

 

 

~~~

(10:45)

**Raad eens wie net binnen is gelopen?**

 

 

(10:47)

_De Kerstman?_

 

 

(10:48)

**Jij en je mooie kleine kont moeten hierheen komen.**

 

 

(10:48)

_Waarom?_

 

 

(10:50)

**Hij is hier.**

 

 

(10:51)

_Wie? De Kerstman? Maar hij heeft al mijn wenslijst._

 

 

(10:53)

**Heel grappig. Je weet wie.**

 

 

(10:55)

_Nee, Rachel. Ik weet het echt niet._

 

 

(10:56)

**Eenzame jongen. Jouw mysterieuze jonge, Degene waarover we het niet praten. We nooit over praten, tenzij ik wil dat je tegen me zeikt. Jouw Blaine.**

 

 

(10:59)

_Hij is niet mijn Blaine. Stop met dat te zeggen._

(10:59)

_Wacht ... wat doet hij daar ???_

 

 

(11:02)

**Hij haalt koffie. Wat nog meer? ;)**

 

 

(11:04)

_Maar het is zondag._

 

 

(11:05)

**Ik denk dat hij ook spontaan kan zijn.**

 

 

(11:06)

_Je moet gewoon terug naar het werk gaan._

 

 

(11:06)

**En jij zou moeten komen en me bezoeken. Houd me gezelschap. De bagels zijn uitzonderlijk vandaag.**

 

 

(11:08)

_Rachel._

 

 

(11:09)

**Ontspan, ik zal hem niets vertellen. We hebben een deal.**

 

 

(11:10)

_Ja, en ik weet gewoon hoe goed je bent met je mond te houden._

(11:12)

_Ik ben toch op weg naar brunch._

 

 

(11:13)

**Met Ethan?**

 

(11:14)

_Ja, met Ethan._

 

 

(11:17)

**Fijn.**

(11:25)

**Je hebt me nooit verteld dat hij een hond had. Of een vriendje.**

 

 

(11:25)

_Hij heeft geen vriendje._

 

 

(11:26)

**Weet je het zeker?**

 

 

(11:27)

_Ja. Waarom?_

 

 

(11:29)

**Hij is hier met iemand.**

(11:30)

**Zeg wat doet met jou, Kurt?**

 

 

(11:30)

_Zoveel voor de deal die je met hem hebt gemaakt._

 

 

(11:31)

**Kurt.**

 

 

(11:33)

_Rachel._

 

 

(11:34)

**Kurt.**

 

 

(11:34)

_Rachel._

 

 

(11:35)

**Oké oké. Ga naar je domme brunch. Maar dit is niet voorbij.**

 

 

(11:37)

_Ik hou ook van jou, Rachel._

 

 

(11:43)

**Hij is schattig.**

 

 

(11:44)

_Wie?_

 

 

(11:45)

**De andere.**

 

 

(11:47)

_Voor de liefde van ... stop gewoon._

 

 

(11:48)

**Heb een heerlijke brunch, Kurt! :)**

 

 

~~~

 

 

(14:45)

Dit is op een kort termijn, maar kun je vandaag nog langs het café gaan, sinds je morgen vertrekt?

 

 

(14:59)

_Waarom?_

 

 

(15:01)

Omdat ik iets heb achtergelaten voor jou en ik wil dat je het voor Kerstmis hebt.

 

 

(15:05)

_Je hebt me geen kerstcadeau gegeven, toch? Want dat hoefde je echt niet te doen._

 

 

(15:06)

Het is geen cadeau. Gewoon ... een klein, klein ding. Sullig, echt.

 

 

(15:08)

_Oké._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(15:16)

_Kun je het ding meebrengen dat hij vandaag achter heeft gelaten?_

 

 

(15:19)

**Wie heeft wat bij mij gelaten?**

 

 

(15:21)

_Rachel, kom op._

 

 

(15:23)

**Waarom kom je het niet zelf halen?**

 

(15:25)

_Is hij daar nog?_

 

 

(15:28)

**Mysterieuze Blaine? Natuurlijk niet.**

 

 

(15:30)

_Kun je het alsjeblieft gewoon meebrengen? Ik ben aan het inpakken._

 

 

(15:32)

**Alleen omdat het Kerstmis is.**

 

 

~~~

 

 

(18:33)

_Je hebt me nooit verteld dat je goed was in het maken van origami eekhoorns!_

 

 

(18:39)

Het is een talent waarvan ik niet dacht dat ik had. Bovendien kan ik ook geheimen hebben. ;)

 

 

(18:40)

_Duidelijk._

 

 

(18:41)

Je weet dat ik hulp had.

 

 

(18:43)

_Ja._

(18:44)

_Dank je._

 

 

(18:46)

Graag gedaan.

 

 

******

 

 

**Ma 22 dec (11:45)**

Niet zeker of je al in de lucht bent, maar heb een goede reis naar huis! :)

 

 

~~~

 

 

(14:30)

_Ik heb net geland, eigenlijk. Het was als aangenaam als gedacht._

(14:33)

_Oh en Blaine?_

 

 

(14:45)

Ja?

 

 

(14:47)

_Morgen om 16:15 uur, Brooklyn Bridge._

 

 

(14:49)

Waar moet ik naar zoeken?

 

 

(14:50)

_Je ziet het licht._

 

 

(14:51)

Letterlijk of figuurlijk?

 

 

(14:53)

_Wie weet?_

 

 

(14:55)

Zoals gewoonlijk ben ik geïntrigeerd.

 

 

******

 

 

**Di 23 dec (16:01)**

Ik ben vroeg en ik heb het koud.

 

 

(16:06)

_1) Waarom ben je vroeg? 2) Waarom draag je geen passende winterkleding?_

 

 

(16:08)

1) Omdat. 2) Doe ik.

 

 

(16:09)

_Zo veelzeggend._

 

 

(16:11)

Het is echt koud, oké? Maakt het typen hard.

 

 

(16:13)

_Je zou kunnen dansen._

 

 

(16:13)

Ik ga niet dansen op de Brooklyn Bridge.

 

 

(16:16)

_Jouw verlies._

 

 

(16:19)

Kurt. Kurt, waarom ben ik hier?

 

 

(16:21)

_Je bent slim - vind het uit._

 

 

(16:24)

Waarom moet ik zelfs ... oh ... oké.

 

 

(16:25)

_Gaat het beginnen?_

 

 

(16:26)

Ik denk dat het begint.

(16:30)

Oké. Ja. Ik kan zien waarom je me hebt laten komen. Dit is mooi.

(16:33)

Waarom is dit zo mooi?

 

 

(16:35)

_Ik ben blij dat je dat zo vindt._

 

 

(16:36)

Wie zou dat niet vinden?

 

 

(16:38)

_Mensen._

(16:39)

_Ik hoop dat je niet teleurgesteld bent. Ik weet dat je zei dat het niet beter kon worden dan zaterdag, maar ik zie je aan als iemand die de kleine dingen op prijs stelt._

 

 

(16:40)

Maak je een grap? Ik meende het toen ik zei dat dit mooi is.

(16:45)

Ik weet dat deze traktaties om Kerstmis draaiden, maar ze gaan ook over New York. Soms vergeet ik dat deze stad adembenemend is en dat ik hier kwam met een reden. Jij herinnert me eraan.

 

 

(16:46)

_Nu weet ik niet echt wat ik moet zeggen ..._

 

 

(16:47)

Je hoeft niets te zeggen.

(16:47)

Laat me hier staan en je mijn dankbaarheid sturen.

 

 

(16:49)

_Ik kan dat doen._

(16:50)

_Blaine?_

 

 

(16:51)

Ja?

 

 

(16:51)

_Vrolijk kerstfeest._

 

 

(16:52)

Jij ook vrolijk kerstfeest, Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Rachel! En ik weet nog niet hoe je videos hierin kan plaatsen, dus de YouTube link moet het maar doen.
> 
>  **heartwolfs notities:** Ik kon niets beter vinden, maar je krijgt het idee: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBZRYfSsaYs


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dit is mijn favoriete hoofdstuk!
> 
> **Heartwolfs notities:**
> 
> Deze is een beetje aan de korte kant, maar geloof me, het is ... nou ... gevuld met gevoelens.
> 
> De geweldige pemberley heeft weer iets voor me gemaakt - je kunt het [hier](http://iloveweasleys.tumblr.com/post/15208352739/tuesdays-not-so-pointless-anymore-x) vinden. Ga haar liefde sturen! Er is gewoon iets over het zien van delen van mijn verhaal als 'echte' sms'en. <3  
> EN ze heeft me haar videobewerkingsvaardigheden gegeven voor een deel van dit hoofdstuk, waarvoor ik eeuwig dankbaar ben. Het was ook een beetje haar idee en ik hoop echt dat je het leuk vindt! Ik raak gehecht aan een stomme nep hond, kun je het geloven ...
> 
>   
>  _(Nog één ding: koppel of plaats deze video nergens anders voor. Gewoon voor het geval. Ik wil niet in de problemen komen en ik wil het ook niet verwijderen. Dank u!)_

**Wo 24 dec (09:33)**

_Dus ik ‘kreeg wat dingen geregeld’, zoals je het noemde en ik denk dat je hier van gaat houden._

 

 

(09:34)

Ik dacht dat we klaar waren met de kersttraktaties.

 

 

(09:44)

_Dat dacht ik ook. Maar 1) Kerstmis is nog niet over en 2) dit is niet precies een nieuwe traktatie._

(09:45)

_3) Ik doe wat ik wil._

 

 

(09:46)

Maar zal ik het doen?

 

 

(09:47)

Ja.

 

 

(09:47)

Iemand is vreselijk zeker.

 

 

(09:50)

_Blaine, zet jezelf niet voor schut. Jij gaat. We weten dat allemaal._

 

 

(09:51)

Genegeerd

(09:54)

Dus wat is het?

 

 

(09:55)

_Je gaat weer naar de AMNH. Voor vandaag._

 

 

(09:57)

Je laat het klinken alsof het New Yorks nieuwste toevoeging aan de clubscène is.

 

 

(09:57)

_Shhhh, alleen de coole mensen weten hierover._

 

 

(09:59)

Kan ik de hele tijd in Ocean Hall blijven?

 

 

(09:59)

_Natuurlijk. In feite, moedig ik het aan._

 

 

(10:01)

Waarom?

 

 

(10:01)

_Waarom moedig ik het aan?_

 

 

(10:02)

Nee. Waarom doe je dit nogmaals?

 

 

(10:04)

_Nou, Blaine Theodore, soms *luister* ik naar je, weet je dat?_

 

(10:04)

Ik wist dat het een fout was om het je te vertellen. Ik wist het.

 

 

(10:05)

_Vertel me wat? :)_

 

 

(10:05)

En ik kan je niet eens boos zijn.

 

 

(10:06)

_Ik zei het toch! Waar wacht je nu op?_

 

 

(10:07)

Ik kan niet.

 

 

(10:08)

_Oh. Maar waarom? Ik had het je eerder moeten vertellen, toch? Ik kwam er vanochtend pas op, sorry._

 

 

(10:08)

Oh, ik ga. Maar nu heb ik iemand die op me slaapt.

 

 

(10:12)

_Oké._

 

 

(10:12)

Maar ik zal zeker gaan als hij wakker is.

 

 

(10:15)

_Oké._

 

 

(10:16)

Maar misschien ga ik me nu om hem heen wikkelen en verlaat dit appartement nooit meer. Het is koud buiten en hij is heerlijk warm.

 

 

(10:19)

_Oké..._

 

 

(10:21)

Kurt?

 

 

(10:22)

_Ja?_

 

 

(10:24)

Relax. ;)

 

 

 

(10:26)

_Ik ben relaxed._

 

 

(10:27)

Mhm.

 

 

(10:29)

_Echt._

 

 

(10:30)

Oh ja.

 

 

(10:32)

_Wat is er vandaag mis met je?_

 

 

(10:33)

Niets. Niets is mis.

 

 

(10:40)

_Wacht. Woont hij nu bij jou?_

 

 

(10:41)

Soort van.

 

 

(10:43)

_Hoe kan dat?_

 

 

(10:46)

Mr. Donovan zei dat Bradshaw mij leuker vindt, maar om eerlijk te zijn, ik denk dat hij het moeilijk vindt om hem zelf te verzorgen. Een wandeling elke ochtend is niet meer genoeg. Hij kan 10 zijn (Bradshaw, niet mijn buurman), maar zo gedraagt hij zich niet.

 

 

(10:48)

_Alleen wanneer hij ervoor kiest om op je te vallen._

 

 

(10:49)

Pardon? Probeer je te zeggen dat uitputting zijn enige reden is?

 

 

(10:49)

_Misschien._

 

 

(10:51)

Pfffff. Ik ben zeer comfortabel en knuffelachtig. Ik ben een uitstekende slaapplaats.

 

 

(10:51)

_Nou, ik zou het niet weten._

 

 

(10:52)

En wat een schande dat is.

 

 

(10:55)

_Blaine._

 

 

(10:56)

Sorry, maar dat moest.

 

 

(10:58)

_Ik denk dat iemand iets in jouw Advocaat heeft gestopt._

 

 

(10:59)

Het is nog niet eens 12!

 

 

(11:01)

_Weerhoudt je er niet van om je te gedragen... nou... als dit._

 

 

(11:04)

Kurt. Kurt, het is de 24ste en ik voel me niet miserabel. Dit is iets goeds. Serieus nu.

 

 

(11:05)

_Verdomme, ik kan ook niet boos zijn op jou._

(11:05)

_Familie belt. Ga alsjeblieft door met het genieten! Ik meen het. Jij en je hond :)_

 

 

(11:09)

Hij is niet mijn ... Nou, ik denk dat hij nu mijn hond is.

(11:09)

Huh.

(11:10)

Oh god, ik heb een hond.

 

 

(12:33)

_Dat bedenk je *nu* pas??_

 

 

(12:35)

Ik denk dat het nog niet is verzonken.

 

 

(12:35)

_Is het een slecht of een goed gevoel?_

 

 

(12:36)

Goed.

 

 

(12:38)

_Nou, dat is goed. Hij is jouw eerste kerstcadeau._

 

 

(12:38)

In dat geval ben ik op weg naar mijn tweede cadeau.

 

 

(12:39)

_Wat dat?_

 

 

(12:40)

Ocean Hall, idioot!

 

 

(12:41)

_Nou, in *dat* geval - geniet! En vergeet niet te liggen!_

 

 

(12:43)

Natuurlijk.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(14:03)

 

 

 

(14:10)

_Dat zou eigenlijk wel fijn zijn._

(14:11)

_Zoveel als ik van mijn familie houd en van het terug zijn voor de feestdagen ... het kan een beetje veel zijn. Niet op een slechte manier, maar soms is het uitputtend._

 

 

(14:12)

Je kunt altijd even gaan liggen in je kamer voor 5 minuten.

(14:13)

En je kan luisteren naar de muziek waar ik naar luister.

 

 

(14:14)

_Mhhh. En wat zou dat zijn?_

 

 

(14:15)

Aangezien ik op mijn telefoon ben, heb ik alleen een YouTube link voor je, sorry.

(14:15)

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL8lQU_1a-w>

(14:16)

Je kunt ook doen alsof ik het speel.

 

 

(14:17)

_In een museum?_

 

 

(14:17)

Shhhh, speel gewoon mee.

 

 

(14:18)

_Wacht ... speel je de piano? Zoals dat?_

 

 

(14:18)

Ja.

 

 

(14:18)

_Zoals dat??_

 

 

(14:19)

Ja. ;)

(14:19)

Het is wat ik doe.

 

 

(14:20)

_Piano spelen?_

 

 

(14:20)

Muziek.

(14:20)

Ik denk dat ik dat nooit heb verteld.

 

 

(14:21)

_Nee, dat heb je niet gedaan._

(14:21)

_Dit is fijn._

 

 

(14:22)

Wat is?

 

 

(14:22)

_Hier liggen_

 

 

(14:23)

Neem je echt 5 minuten de tijd?

 

 

(14:23)

_Het is 6 minuten en 32 seconden, geloof ik._

 

 

(14:24)

Dit is fijn.

 

 

(14:24)

_Het was jouw idee._

 

 

(14:25)

Ja, maar soms verras ik mezelf.

 

 

(14:26)

_Ik ben niet verrast._

 

 

~~~

 

(14:36)

_Kan je alstublieft een dag eerder dan gepland komen om me te slaan?_

 

 

(14:38)

**Alles voor jou. Maar waarom?**

 

 

(14:38)

_Want ik voel me alsof ik iets stom ga doen._

 

 

(14:39)

**Zoals? Ga je al je cadeautjes vroeg open maken?**

 

 

(14:39)

_Nee._

(14:41)

_Zoals Blaine bellen._

 

 

(14:41)

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

 

(14:42)

_..._

 

 

(14:43)

**Sorry. Wat ik wilde zeggen was: waar wacht je op?**

 

 

(14:43)

_Rachel. Kom op, jij bent de enige die ik hierover kan praten._

 

 

(14:44)

**En kijk, we praten erover.**

(14:45)

**Dus voordat je hem belt, wil je eerst dat ik je vertel hoe hij eruit ziet? Ik weet zeker dat hij het niet erg zou vinden als ik hiervoor onze deal breek.**

 

 

(14:46)

_Oké, laten we vergeten dat ik ooit iets heb gezegd._

 

 

(14:46)

**Kurt.**

 

 

(14:46)

_Rachel._

 

 

(14:47)

**Kurt.**

 

 

(14:47)

_Rachel._

 

 

(14:48)

**Morgen. Morgen gaan we hierover praten. Persoonlijk. Zodat ik je kan grijpen en schudden.**

 

 

(14:48)

_Nee, geloof het of niet, dit heeft al geholpen._

 

 

(14:49)

**Dus ga je hem bellen?**

 

 

(14:49)

_Nee._

(14:50)

_Ik geef de schuld aan Kerstmis. Kerstmis maakt me dom._

 

(14:51)

**Fout. Het maakt je precies het tegenovergestelde.**

 

 

(14:52)

_Zie je morgen, Rachel!_

 

 

(14:52)

**Je kunt me niet ontkomen.**

 

 

(14:53)

_Oh, dat heb ik op de harde manier geleerd._

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Do 25 dec (01:32)**

Ik moet je iets laten zien.

(01:33)

Ik wed dat je al slaapt, dus ik stuur het zodat je het in de ochtend kan bekijken.

(01:34)

Of wanneer je dat wilt.

(01:35)

Wanneer, echt.

 

 

(01:35)

_Ik ben wakker._

 

 

(01:36)

Oh oké. Hoi.

 

 

(01:37)

_Hallo._

(01:37)

_Laat me wat zien?_

 

 

(01:39)

Ik zei dat ik vanavond naar een vriend ging om te eten. En ik nam Bradshaw mee. Omdat ... Nou, hij is nu soort van mijn hond en dat doen goede hondeneigenaren.

 

 

(01:40)

_Blaine Theodore, hondeneigenaar. Het staat je._

 

 

(01:41)

Nou, bedankt. Denk ik.

(01:43)

Dus na het avondeten waren we een beetje aan het kloten en ik speelde iets voor de kinderen. Toen gebeurde dit en ik vermoed dat hij op dat moment echt mijn hond werd. We zijn gebonden voor het leven.

(01:44)

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPNAJypjW2E>

 

 

(01:50)

_Blaine._

 

 

(01:50)

Ja?

 

 

(01:52)

_Blaine._

 

 

(01:53)

Ja...?

 

 

(01:54)

_Ik weet niet eens wat ik moet zeggen._

 

 

(01:54)

Oh...

 

 

(01:55)

_Jouw Bradshaw sms’jes worden langzaam mijn favorieten._

 

 

(01:56)

Dat is goed, want hij wordt langzamerhand ook mijn favoriet.

(01:58)

Goede nacht en slaap lekker, Kurt.

 

 

(01:59)

_Goede nacht._

 

~~~

 

 

(02:01)

_Rachel._

(02:02)

_RACHEL._

(02:06)

_Denk je dat het mogelijk is om verliefd te worden op het idee van een persoon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Het eerste nummer van de fic!


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **heartwolfs notities:** Neem alsjeblieft een moment om naar de PRACHTIGE kunst die mensen hebben gemaakt voor mijn verhaal te kijken!!! Het staat allemaal in mijn Little Numbers-tag [hier](http://heartwolf.tumblr.com/tagged/little+numbers). Ze zijn veel te getalenteerd voor hun eigen bestwil en ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat ze iets hebben gemaakt dat is geïnspireerd door mijn verhaal. <3 (AE: En ik heb net de meest geweldige video aan de mix toegevoegd! BEDANKT !!)

**Do 25 dec (07:45)**

**~ Inkomende oproep ~**

**“Gooooooooeeeeede morgen, lieverd!”**

 

 

_“Godverdomme, Rachel. Het is te vroeg om zo te klinken.”_

 

 

**“En ook een fijne Kerstmis!”**

 

 

_“Ugh ... je viert niet eens Kerstmis, waarom ben je wakker? En waarom bel je me?”_

 

 

**“Om over je onsterfelijke liefde voor eenzame jongen te praten.”**

 

 

_"...Wat??"_

 

 

**“Het sms’je die je gisteravond naar me stuurde. Laat in de nacht. Laaaaaat. Toen je had moeten slapen.”**

 

 

_“... Kut. Oh god ... Dus dat was dus geen slechte droom?"_

 

 

**"Nee. Nee, het was een goede droom. Een droom vol warmte en- "**

 

 

_“Alsjeblieft, stop gewoon. Het is te vroeg."_

 

 

**“Het is nooit te vroeg voor de zaken van het hart, Kurt.”**

 

 

_"Geen hart. Geen hart betrokken bij wat dan ook. "_

 

 

**“Nou, je hebt duidelijk gisteren een openbaring gehad. Heeft hij iets gedaan? Ja hè, toch? Heb je hem gebeld? Belde hij jou? Heeft hij eindelijk een foto van zichzelf gestuurd? En heb jij-?”**

 

 

_"Nee. Niets. Er is niks gebeurd."_

 

 

**"Leugenaar!!! Waarom blijf je tegen jezelf liegen?”**

 

 

_“Ik lieg niet tegen mezelf.”_

 

 

**“Verklaar Ethan dan.”**

 

 

_“Ik weiger je haat tegenover mijn vriendje opnieuw te bespreken –“_

 

 

**“Ik haat hem niet, ik-“**

 

 

_“Zwijg. Ik hou van hem en hij houdt van me. Het is meer dan een jaar aan en je zou er nu al aan gewend moeten zijn.”_

 

 

**“Dus hoe zit het met die sms?”**

 

 

_"Te weinig oordeel"_

 

 

**“Kurt.”**

 

 

_"- gebracht door Kerstmis, rum, en een gebrek aan slaap."_

 

 

**“Kurt, ik wil gewoon dat je gelukkig bent. Dat weet je."**

 

 

_"Ik ben gelukkig. Blaine en ik ... We zijn vrienden.”_

 

 

**“En weet je dat hij hetzelfde denkt?”**

 

 

_“Rachel. We hebben elkaar nooit ontmoet. Natuurlijk doet hij dat niet.”_

 

 

**“Sinds wanneer is dat een criterium?”**

 

 

_"Uhm, ik ben vrij zeker dat het gebruikelijke protocol is. Je ontmoet iemand, je vindt iemand leuk, je wordt verliefd op iemand.”_

**"Juist. Omdat je bekend staat om dingen op de ‘gewone manier’ te doen.”**

 

 

_“Mag ik nu opstaan en gaan douchen?”_

 

 

**"Zo kunt je dit gesprek opnieuw kan voorkomen? Zeker."**

 

 

_“En kunnen we dit niet bij mijn familie bespreken?”_

 

 

**"Oké prima. 3 uur?”**

 

 

_"Ja."_

 

 

**"Zie je dan! En Kurt?”**

 

 

_"Ja?"_

 

 

**“Ik wil echt dat je gelukkig bent.”**

 

 

_“Ik weet het, Rachel. En dat ben ik."_

 

 

**“Oké, doei!”**

 

 

_"Doei."_

 

~~~

 

(08:23)

Help me!

 

 

(08:25)

_Hoe kan ik je helpen?_

 

 

(08:26)

Heeft je advies over hoe ik mijn bed terug kan krijgen?

 

 

(08:26)

_Pardon?_

 

 

(08:28)

Ik stond op om wat water te halen en toen ik terug kwam, begroette dit me:

 

 

 

(08:32)

_Ik zie dat je hem goed hebt getraind._

 

 

(08:33)

Hij was zo toen ik hem kreeg. Dat was pas een paar dagen geleden. Niet mijn schuld!

 

 

(08:34)

_Ik wed dat je bed super comfortabel is en dat kan hij gewoon niet weerstaan._

 

 

(08:34)

Dus het is mijn schuld? Omdat mijn bed te comfortabel is?

 

 

(08:35)

_Ja._

 

 

(08:36)

Wauw. Je geeft zo'n geweldig advies.

 

 

(08:40)

_Dat is me verteld._

(08:40)

_Krijg ik elke dag een Bradshaw foto?_

 

 

(08:41)

Ik weet het niet.

(08:42)

Dit kan een ding zijn. The Daily Bradshaw.

 

 

(08:43)

_Zoals The Daily Coyote?_

 

 

(08:44)

Precies.

(08:46)

Alleen één van hen is een wild dier en de andere steelt kussens en houdt van iedereen die hij op straat ziet.

 

 

******

 

 

**Vrij 26 dec (10:44)**

_Wat doe je op nieuwjaarsavond?_

 

 

(10:47)

Waarom? Vraag je me uit? ;)

 

 

(10:48)

_Nee, gewoon ... ik vraag het._

 

 

(10:49)

Ik kan dat zien.

(10:51)

Eigenlijk houden mijn ouders elk jaar een groot feest in NYC. Ze zijn vrienden met een ouders van mijn vriend, dus daar ga ik waarschijnlijk naar toe.

(10:52)

Niet waarschijnlijk. Zeker. Het is een soort traditie.

 

 

(10:53)

_En is dat een goede traditie? Ik bedoel, wil je eigenlijk gaan?_

 

 

(10:55)

Ja.

(10:59)

Wat ga je doen? Ohio of NYC?

 

 

(11:01)

_NYC. We vliegen terug op de 30ste._

 

 

(11:02)

Wij?

 

 

(11:02)

_Ik bedoel, ik._

 

 

(11:05)

Oké.

(11:07)

Je hoeft me niets te vertellen, maar je hoeft daar ook niet over te liegen.

 

 

(11:16)

_Rachel. Ik vlieg met Rachel._

 

 

(11:17)

Oh! Oké.

(11:21)

Nee wacht. Wat?!

(11:22)

Kurt.

(11:23)

Kuuuuuuurt.

 

 

(11:24)

_Beloof je niet boos te worden! Want er is niets om boos over te zijn._

 

 

(11:24)

Ik wist het!!!

 

 

(11:25)

_Beloof het!_

 

 

(11:25)

Oké, belooft.

 

 

(11:27)

_Ze is een beetje meer dan gewoon een van mijn koffie mensen._

 

 

(11:27)

Ga verder.

 

 

(11:29)

_We zijn samen naar de middelbare school gegaan en nu woont ze bij mij in NYC._

(11:30)

_We zijn soort van beste vrienden._

(11:31)

_Ik zweer dat ze geen spion is en het was nooit mijn bedoeling dat ze je ontmoette of weet wie je bent en ze is erg streng over die deal die ze met je gemaakt heeft en dit is helemaal niet griezelig !!_

 

 

(11:33)

Kurt.

 

 

(11:34)

_...Ja?_

 

 

(11:34)

Chill.

 

 

(11:35)

_'Chill' ?! Wie zegt dat??_

 

 

(11:36)

Je moet je ontspannen. Ik ben niet boos.

(11:37)

Ik moet zeggen ik best schattig vind dat je zo flipt. Je bent altijd zo kalm.

 

 

(11:38)

_Ik wil dat je dat gelooft._

(11:40)

_Dus je bent niet boos?_

 

 

(11:41)

Nee, ik vertrouw je nu, weet je nog?

 

 

(11:42)

_Goed._

 

 

(11:45)

'Soort van' beste vrienden?

 

 

(11:46)

_Als je haar beter leren kennen zou je het beter begrijpen._

(11:47)

_Niet ... dat ik wil dat je haar leert kennen._

(11:47)

_Ik bedoel, je kan, als je dat wilde._

(11:48)

_Je bent je eigen persoon._

(11:50)

_En ik vertel je niet wat je moet doen._

 

 

(11:51)

Kurt?

 

 

(11:52)

_Ja?_

 

 

(11:53)

Je doet het weer.

 

 

(11:53)

_Oh._

(11:54)

_Verdomme._

 

 

(11:55)

Schattig

 

 

(11:56)

_Shush._

(12:05)

_Ik hoop dat mijn eerlijkheid niet op mij zal terugvallen._

(12:09)

_Blaine?_

 

 

(12:10)

Ik ben geshusht.

 

 

(12:11)

_Wie is de hond hier? Jij of Bradshaw?_

 

 

(12:12)

Hij zit in mijn bed. Ik ben op de vloer. Vertel jij mij het.

 

 

(12:13)

_Alweer?_

 

 

(12:15)

De. Hele. Tijd.

 

 

(12:17)

_Dan moet je strenger zijn._

 

 

(12:17)

Zijn ogen, Kurt. Zijn ogen.

 

 

(12:19)

_Je bent onmogelijk._

 

 

(12:20)

Wacht tot je hem ontmoet hebt!

(12:20)

Ik bedoel. Hypothetisch.

 

 

(12:25)

_Hypothetisch, zeker._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(23:38)

_Geen Bradshaw foto vandaag? Je hebt nog 22 minuten._

 

 

(23:40)

De Daily Bradshaw werkt niet.

 

 

(23:41)

_Ik dacht dat het zou kunnen._

 

 

(23:42)

Nee, maar je kan het vandaag krijgen als je lief vraagt. Ik voel me vrijgevig.

 

 

(23:43)

_Gelieve?_

 

 

(23:43)

Hm.

 

 

(23:44)

_Alsjeblieft?_

 

 

(23:46)

Hmm.

 

 

(23:47)

_Ik heb ogen, Blaine. Ogen._

(23:48)

_Je zou het ‘puppy ogen’ kunnen noemen._

 

 

(23:50)

Oké prima.

 

 

 

(23:51)

_Wat is er zo grappig?_

 

 

(23:53)

Ik weet het niet, maar hij heeft een geweldige tijd op mijn kosten, ik weet het zeker.

 

 

(23:54)

_“Je gaat vanavond op de vloer slapen en we weten het allemaal. Geef me nu iets te eten.”_

 

 

(23:57)

Ja, dat klinkt zoals hem.

 

 

(23:58)

_Dank je. Ik kan nu naar bed gaan._

 

 

(23:58)

Godzijdank. ;) Goede nacht!

 

 

(23:59)

_Goede nacht._

 

 

 

******

**Ma 29 dec (17:46)**

Hoe is het ons gelukt om elkaar niet te sms’en voor twee dagen?

 

 

(17:48)

_Ik heb geen idee._

(17:49)

_Ik ben erg druk geweest. Dit kan je geen vakantie noemen!_

 

 

(17:50)

Vertel me erover.

(17:50)

Mijn ouders zijn nu in de stad.

 

 

(17:51)

_Oh. Goed._

(17:52)

_Wat vind je daarvan?_

 

 

(17:54)

"Blaine, wat is dat?" - "Een hond?" - "En je houdt zijn halsband waarom, precies?" - "Omdat hij soort van mijn hond is?" - "Oh schat ..."

(17:55)

Ik voel me als een klein jongetje die probeert zijn ouders te overtuigen dat hij ook verantwoordelijk kan zijn.

 

 

(17:56)

_Zij keuren het niet goed, hè?_

 

 

(17:57)

Oh, dat weet ik niet. En het maakt me niet uit, echt.

(17:58)

Want daarnaast is het leuk. Dat ze hier zijn.

(17:58)

Natuurlijk wacht ik gewoon dat iets slechts gaat gebeuren. ;)

(18:00)

Oké, moet gaan! Avondeten.

 

 

(18:01)

_Veel plezier!_

 

 

(18:02)

Zorg voor een goede vlucht morgen! Zeg hallo tegen Rachel van mij. : P

 

 

(18:04)

_Misschien._

(18:04)

_Doei!_

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Wo 31 dec (21:23)**

En zo begint het.

 

 

(21:45)

_Het feest?_

 

 

(21:46)

Ja.

(22:01)

Ik heb meer wijn nodig.

 

 

(22:05)

_Nu al?_

 

 

(22:07)

Ik heb geen excuses meer.

(22:08)

“Nee, sorry, ik ben gay” is tegenwoordig niet genoeg meer?

 

 

(22:10)

_Oh god, de beelden die ik daarvan krijg!_

 

 

(22:11)

Natuurlijk, lach erover, waarom niet?

 

 

(22:15)

_Wacht. Is dit jouw manier om me te vertellen dat je een... wat noemen ze het? Een vrouwenmagneet bent?_

 

 

(22:17)

Ik kan het niet helpen, Kurt. Het is buiten mijn controle.

 

 

(22:18)

_Suuuuure._

 

 

(22:22)

Maar ik heb er echt geen controle!

 

 

(22:24)

_Je bent belachelijk._

 

 

(22:26)

Is Rachel vanavond met jou?

 

 

(22:26)

_Ze is ergens, ja._

 

 

(22:27)

Vraag het haar. Vraag haar gewoon.

 

 

(22:30)

_Vraag wat?_

 

 

(22:31)

Over mijn magnetische kwaliteiten. Het is helemaal legit.

 

 

(22:40)

_Hoeveel wijn heb je gehad?_

 

 

(22:43)

Zie je me typefouten maken? Nee, dat doe je niet. Omdat ik super gefocust ben.

(22:55)

Ik ben misschien een beetje aangeschoten.

 

 

(22:56)

_Ik zei het toch._

 

 

(23:01)

Heb je het haar nog gevraagd?

 

 

(23:02)

_Nee, dat heb ik niet. En ik ben niet zeker of ik dat moet doen._

 

 

(23:03)

Kuuuuuurt.

 

 

(23:04)

_Blaaaaaine._

(23:10)

_Ze wil weten over de staat van de deal._

 

 

(23:11)

Vertel haar dat vanavond geen regels heeft.

 

 

(23:11)

_Alle?_

 

 

(23:13)

Ja.

 

 

(23:14)

_In het algemeen?_

 

 

(23:14)

Wat?

 

 

(23:16)

_Laat maar._

 

 

(23:16)

Zo?

 

 

(23:17)

_Ze zegt dat je heel dromerig bent._

 

 

(23:17)

Ha! Ha !!!

 

 

(23:20)

_Rustig aan._

 

 

(23:21)

: P

(23:22)

Zij zou je meer moeten vertellen. Meer ovier mij.

 

 

(23:29)

_Typefout! Het is nu officieel. Het is ... 23:29 en ik verklaar je dronken!_

(23:32)

_En ik lijk haar te hebben verloren. Het is nu een beetje gek hier._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(23:58)

**~ Inkomende oproep ~**

**“Kurt?”**

 

 

_“Rachel ?? Waar ben jij? Ik heb je de afgelopen 20 minuten gezocht!”_

 

 

**"WAT?"**

 

 

_"...Waar ben jij?!"_

 

 

**"Bij de bar!!"**

 

 

_“Heb je Ethan gezien?”_

 

**"Wie?"**

 

 

_“ETHAN!”_

 

 

**"Nee. Ik dacht dat hij bij jou was!”**

 

 

_"Dit is een nachtmerrie! Ik ga je halen, oké?”_

 

 

**"WAT?"**

 

 

_"Blijf gewoon waar je bent!"_

 

 

~~~

 

 

**Do 1 januari (00:03)**

**~ Inkomende oproep ~**

"Hallo?"

 

 

_"HALLO?"_

 

 

“Kurt?”

 

 

_“RACHEL? Shit, waar ben je ?! Ik heb Ethan nog niet eens gevonden en ik vertelde je dat je bij de b-_

 

 

“Kurt??”

 

 

_"...Wie is dit?"_

 

 

“Blaine. Het is ... het is Blaine. '

 

 

_"WIE?"_

 

 

“BLAINE!”

 

 

_"...Fuck..."_

 

 

“Kurt? ... Kurt?? ... Ben je nog ... Kurt ...?"

 

 

_“Shit. Ja. Ja ik ben hier. Ik heb mijn telefoon laten vallen.”_

 

 

“Ik zie dat je jouw sms’en hebt gecensureerd.”

 

 

_"Wat?"_

 

 

“Ik dacht dat je niet vloekte, maar dat doe je overduidelijk wel en ik dacht niet dat je dat zou doen en-”

 

 

_“Blaine.”_

 

 

"Ja. Hoi."

 

 

_“Hallo ... Wacht even. Kun je ... kun je één seconde wachten?”_

 

 

"Zeker."

 

 

_"Oké. Ik ben ... Ik heb een rustige hoek gevonden ... Hallo.”_

 

 

"Hallo."

 

 

_“Je hebt gebeld.”_

 

 

"Dat klopt.”

 

 

_“Je hebt gebeld.”_

 

 

"Ja, dat heb ik gedaan. Ik denk dat ik dit persoonlijk wilde zeggen. Nou ... over de telefoon.”

 

 

_"Wat wil je zeggen?"_

 

 

"Gelukkig Nieuwjaar, Kurt."

 

 

_“Gelukkig Nieuwjaar, Blaine.”_

 

 

"... Ik hoop dat ik je niet heb laten schrikken."

 

 

_"Nee. Nee, dat heb je niet gedaan. Shit, ik heb iets nodig om te drinken.”_

 

 

"Wat?"

 

 

_"Niets."_

 

 

"Ben je oké?"

 

 

_“Ja, gewoon een beetje buiten adem. Omdat ik ... Het was luid en ik ... ik moest ... "_

 

 

“Je moest die rustige hoek vinden.”

 

 

_"Ja."_

 

 

“Je bent een beetje sprakeloos, of niet?”

 

 

_"Nee, ik ... oké, dat ben ik."_

 

 

"Dat dacht ik al."

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

“Kurt?”

 

 

_"Je lach..."_

 

 

"Wat?"

 

 

_“Je lach is ... Het is mooi.”_

 

 

"Dank je. Kijk, ik weet dat ik je hiermee erg verrast hebt, maar ik ... ik wilde je echt bellen.”

 

 

_“Ik ben blij dat je dat gedaan hebt.”_

 

 

"Echt?"

 

 

_"Ja."_

 

 

"Goed. Heb je Rachel nog gevonden?”

 

 

_"Nee."_

 

 

“Dan is dat misschien wat je moet doen. Ik wil niet verantwoordelijk zijn als ze verdwijnt. Of als ze zich pijn doet.”

 

 

_"Zal ik doen."_

 

 

"Oké."

 

 

_“Blaine?”_

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

_"Het was leuk om je stem te horen."_

 

 

“Het was ook fijn om die van jou te horen, Kurt.'

 

 

_"Doei."_

 

 

"Doei."

 

 

~~~

 

 

(00:10)

_RACHEL !!!_

 

 

(00:11)

**We zijn buiten.**

 

 

(00:11)

_Shit, Rachel._

 

 

(00:12)

**Wat???**

 

 

(00:12)

_Later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oké, dus mijn minst favoriete deel aan het vertaal proces is het veranderen van de tijden, dus ik dacht: "Hé! Telefoongesprekken! Daar is niets irritants aan." Blijkt dus dat Google Translate alle aanhalingstekens probeert te verkloten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **heartwolfs notities:** Jullie laten me sprakeloos achter! Ik wou dat ik de tijd had om een ieder van jullie te antwoorden. Maar laat me hier gewoon zeggen dat ik van jullie allemaal hou en dat ik nog steeds niet kan geloven wat er nu precies gebeurt. Dank je! :)  
>  Zoals altijd, controleer [hier](http://heartwolf.tumblr.com/tagged/little+numbers) mijn LN-tag - geweldige kunstwerken blijven opduiken! <3

**Vrij 2 jan (18:45)**

Ik ga nu de ongemakkelijke stilte breken. Oké?

 

 

(18:51)

_Weet je, als je zegt dat iets ongemakkelijk is, maak je het ongemakkelijk, hoewel het in de eerste plaats niet eens ongemakkelijk was._

 

 

(18:52)

Wat een wijsheid.

(18:53)

Dus, zeg je dat deze kleine pauze niet ongemakkelijk was?

 

 

(18:53)

_Ja._

 

 

(18:54)

Dus we zijn goed?

 

 

(18:54)

_Ja, dat zijn we._

 

 

(18:55)

...Oké. Goed. En ik had weer een andere speech voorbereid.

 

 

(18:56)

_Verdomme, ik blijf je speeches blokkeren._

(18:56)

_Opmerking voor mezelf: Blaine's speeches mogen niet worden geblokkeerd._

(18:57)

_Op een dag moet je mij een goede speech geven._

 

 

(18:57)

Deal.

 

 

(18:57)

_Ik mis jou ook. Wilt je morgen blijven? Pleeeeease?_

 

 

(18:58)

Uhm ... Kurt?

 

 

(18:59)

_Shit. Oh god, sorry._

(19:01)

_Dat was bedoeld voor ... Dat was niet bedoeld voor jou. Ongelukje! Negeer dit, a.u.b.!_

 

 

(19:05)

Ethan?

 

 

(19:06)

_...Wat?_

 

 

(19:07)

Toen je je telefoon op nam, zei je die naam.

 

 

(19:07)

_Dat heb je gehoord, hé?_

(19:09)

_Ja. Ja, Ethan._

 

 

(19:11)

Het vriendje?

 

 

(19:11)

_Ja._

 

 

(19:14)

Hoe lang zijn jullie twee samen?

 

 

(19:15)

_Iets meer dan een jaar_

 

 

(19:16)

Wauw. Oké.

(19:21)

Hoe hebben jullie elkaar ontmoet?

 

 

(19:22)

_Wat is dit, een ondervraging?_

(19:22)

_Op school._

 

 

(19:23)

Hangt ervan af. Heb je iets slecht gedaan?

(19:24)

Ook Fashion Design?

 

 

(19:24)

_Heb ik?_

(19:25)

_Nee. Design and Management, maar dezelfde school._

 

 

(19:30)

Mag ik je iets vragen?

 

 

(19:31)

_Meer dan dat je al hebt gevraagd? Natuurlijk, waarom niet._

(19:32)

_Blijkbaar is het filtervrije vrijdag._

 

 

(19:32)

Weet hij van mij?

(19:39)

Kurt?

 

 

(19:40)

_Nee._

 

 

(19:41)

Waarom niet?

 

 

(19:42)

_Dan vraag je me niet 'iets', dan vraag je me 'alles'._

 

 

(19:42)

Wat?

 

 

(19:44)

_Laat maar._

(19:47)

_Eerst vertelde ik hem niet, want het was gewoon iets dwaas dat ik elke donderdag deed. Wat was er te vertellen? En toen, toen het meer werd, met de missies, dacht ik niet dat hij het zou begrijpen. En dat het te laat zou zijn om te vertellen._

 

 

(19:48)

Zou hij jaloers zijn?

 

 

(19:48)

_Blaine._

 

 

(19:50)

Wat? Ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig.

(19:51)

Dat hoeft je niet te beantwoorden.

 

 

(19:52)

_Hij kan een beetje beschermend zijn, ja._

(19:54)

_Maar ik ga er van uit dat er niets is om jaloers te zijn._

 

 

(19:55)

Omdat we gewoon vrienden zijn?

 

 

(19:57)

_Omdat we vrienden zijn, ja._

 

 

(19:58)

En dit is gewoon iets dwaas.

 

 

(20:01)

_Dat heb ik niet gezegd._

 

 

(20:02)

Heb je wel gedaan.

 

 

(20:02)

_Nee, ik zei dat het in het begin dwaas was._

 

 

(20:03)

En nu is het ...?

 

 

(20:04)

_En nu ben je mijn dwaze, kleine vriend, om wie ik best veel geef._

 

 

(20:06)

Ik ben niet klein!

 

 

(20:07)

_Nou, ik zou het niet weten. Maar ik associeer je met mijn telefoon en mijn telefoon is relatief klein. Sorry._

 

 

(20:07)

Ik ben niet klein!

 

 

(20:08)

_Deal with it._

 

 

(20:08)

Niet. Klein.

 

 

(20:10)

_Oh, Blaine._

 

 

(20:11)

‘Oh Blaine' mij niet!

 

 

(20:11)

_Oh, Theodore._

 

 

(20:13)

Dat is het. Je bent te ver gegaan.

 

 

(20:13)

_Wat wil je ertegen doen?_

 

 

(20:14)

... ik moet erover nadenken

 

 

(20:16)

_Zie, daarom kan ik nooit bang zijn. Je moet eigenlijk over payback denken. Waarschijnlijk voor dagen en dagen en zelfs dan komt je op niets uit. Je bent pluis en regenbogen._

(20:17)

_Met kleine puppy's die er bovenop bestrooid zijn._

 

 

(20:18)

Bradshaw is niet klein. We zijn *niet* klein.

 

 

(20:18)

_Oké, wat je ook zegt._

 

 

(20:22)

Kurt?

 

 

(20:23)

_Ja?_

 

 

(20:23)

'Best veel'?

 

 

(20:24)

_Hm?_

(20:25)

_Oh._

(20:25)

_Ja. Ik zou niet iedereen op mooie kleine missies sturen._

 

 

(20:26)

Nogmaals met de 'klein'.

 

 

(20:28)

_Het is een thema._

 

 

(20:29)

Payback.

 

 

(20:30)

_Mhm. Ik zal wachten, mijn kleine vriend._

 

 

(20:30)

Je bent onmogelijk.

 

 

(20:31)

_Dank je._

 

 

~~~

**(20:55)**

**Uitgaande oproep**

**"Dag knapperd!"**

 

 

_"Hoi! Hoe is repetitie?”_

 

 

**“Goed, we gaan zo v-“**

 

_“Hoe lang nog tot je thuis bent?”_

 

 

**“Nog een paar uur. Waarom?"**

 

 

_“Ik heb met Blaine gepraat.”_

 

 

**"Uitstekend! Dus hoeveel kinderen wilt hij? Zou je een tweede hond krijgen? Of misschien katten? Is** **hij alleen een hondenpersoon? Vertel me alle-"**

 

 

_“Soms maak je me nog steeds bang, Berry. ... Over Ethan. We hebben gepraat over Ethan.”_

 

 

**“Ohhhhh.”**

 

 

_“Hij vroeg en - goed, ik had het verkloot. Het lijkt erop dat ik niet zo goed in multi-sms’en ben dan dat ik dacht dat ik was. Hoe dan ook. Hij heeft een aantal vragen gesteld. En ik heb geantwoord.”_

 

 

**"Goed. Oké. … Ga verder."**

 

 

_“Wat als ik hem aan het lijntje houd, Rachel? Wat als hij denkt dat we meer dan ... vrienden moeten zijn, of wat we ook zijn?”_

 

 

**“Wat als je jezelf misleidt?”**

 

 

_"Wat?"_

 

 

**“Oké, ik weet dat ik hierover grap. En ik vind het leuk om je erover te plagen. En je weet dat ik denk dat hij positief goddel-"**

 

 

_"Hou op! Stop hier."_

 

 

**"Maar hij-"**

 

 

_"Nee."_

 

 

**"En jij-"**

 

 

_"Nee."_

 

 

**“Waarom heb je me gebeld, Kurt?”**

 

 

_“Omdat ... Weet ik niet. Ik wil dit niet verpesten, Rachel.”_

 

 

**“Oh, schat ... Je moet gewoon het ding doen dat het beste voor jou is.”**

 

 

_"En dat is...?"_

 

 

**“Dat is wat je moet achterhalen.”**

 

 

_“Wat als ik denk dat ik de juiste keuze maak, maar dan blijkt dat het de verkeerde was?”_

 

 

**“En wat als je de rest van jouw leven ‘wat als’ afvraagt?”**

 

 

_“... Urgh.”_

 

 

**“Kijk, ik moet terug naar repetitie. Wil je er iets meer over praten als ik thuis kom?”**

 

 

_"Ja. Je wordt beloond met late-night snacks. "_

 

 

**"Jij bent de beste! Tot dan, neem een bad, ontspan, en rust je uit voor een keer.”**

 

 

_"Oke."_

 

 

**"Hou van jou!"**

 

 

_"Hou ook van jou."_

 

 

******

 

 

**Zat 3 jan (08:31 uur)**

Je moet ervoor zorgen dat ik vanavond dronken word.

 

 

(08:36)

Goedemorgen, meneer Anderson. Het is 8:36. Werd je wakker met die prachtige gedachte?

 

 

(08:37)

Ik ben niet eens gaan slapen.

 

 

(08:38)

Alweer?

 

 

(08:38)

Ja.

 

 

(08:39)

Blaine.

 

 

(08:40)

Het is zielig, ik weet het. Veroordeel me alsjeblieft niet.

 

 

(08:41)

Niet veroordelend, alleen maar bezorged.

 

 

(08:43)

Ik was de hele nacht aan het oefenen voor dat concert en ik zweer het is alsof elk stuk voor hem of over hem is geschreven.

 

 

(08:44)

Wauw, oké. We gaan zeker drinken.

(08:45)

We kunnen het Wingman-ding opnieuw proberen.

 

 

(08:46)

Ik denk niet dat dat zo’n goed idee is, Wes.

 

 

(08:47)

Je bent nog steeds boos over die ene keer in 2013, toch? Je moet het laten gaan.

 

 

(08:49)

Nooit zal ik The Great Disaster of 2013 vergeten, Wesley. Nooit.

 

 

(08:50)

Goed genoeg. 9 uur 's avonds? Ik haal je op.

 

 

(08:51)

Klinkt goed.

 

 

~~~

 

 

**Zo 4 jan (1:16 uur)**

**Voicemail**

“Kurt. Kuuuuuuurt. Kurt, slaap je? Je moet niet slapen - het is een mooie vrijdag. Nee, zaterdag. Zondag? Het is een mooie DAG ... maar het zou nog mooier zijn als je niet in slaap was. Omdat je mooi bent ... Kurt. Ik weet dat je bent. Wist het vanaf het begin. Je klinkt mooi door sms’jes ... sms! Hoe is dat zelfs mogelijk ... Je zou hier nu bij mij moeten zijn. Met mij en n- ... Hey nee! Dat is mijn telefoon, geef hie- "

 

 

~~~

 

 

(09:45)

_Nou, nou, Blaine Theodore. Hoe dronken was je gisteravond?_

 

 

(09:50)

Luid. Telefoon. Alsjeblieft niet.

 

 

(09:51)

_Ik denk dat dat mijn antwoord is._

(09:52)

_Interessante voicemail._

 

 

(09:59)

?

 

 

(10:01)

_Het bericht dat je me hebt gestuurd?_

 

 

(10:02)

???

 

 

(10:02)

_Oh, ik begrijp het._

 

 

(10:06)

Oh God. Nee ... Wat heb ik gezegd?!

 

 

(10:06)

_Niets._

 

 

(10:07)

Maar dat deed ik wel.

 

 

(10:08)

_Nee. Het was gewoon muziek en stemmen en een paar woorden hier en daar._

 

 

(10:08)

…Werkelijk?

 

 

(10:09)

_Ja._

 

 

(10:13)

Shit. Sorry.

 

 

(10:14)

_Geen probleem. Het gebeurt._

 

 

(10:17)

Oh god, ik heb een hond.

 

 

(10:18)

_Dat is nogal een geval van amnesie die je daar hebt. Indrukwekkend._

 

 

(10:19)

Wat?

(10:21)

Nee, ik bedoel ... iemand moet die hond uitpraten. En ik voel me niet eens levend.

(10:21)

Uitlaten. De hond uitlaten. Oh god, wat is dit?

 

 

(10:22)

_Ik geloof dat het een kater is genoemd._

 

 

(10:24)

Bijdehand.

 

 

(10:24)

_Hallo! Ik ben niet verantwoordelijk voor je wilde avondje uit._

 

 

(10:25)

Weet je dat zeker?

(10:27)

Oké, ik kan dit doen.

 

 

(10:29)

_Goed._

 

 

(11:45)

 

 

(11:48)

_... ging je naar Central Park met die kater? Je kon ook rond het blok lopen._

 

 

(11:50)

Het is zondag. Hij verdient het park. Het is niet zijn schuld dat zijn vader een beetje te veel heeft gehad.

 

 

(11:51)

_Zijn vader?_

 

 

(11:52)

Jep.

 

 

(11:54)

_Dat is een mooie foto._

 

 

(11:57)

Is het, of niet? Ik heb hem net verteld dat alles wat het licht aanraakt op een dag van hem zou zijn.

 

 

(11:58)

_... Je hebt dat niet gedaan._

 

 

(11:59)

Nee? Ik dacht dat ik dat wel heb gedaan.

(12:01)

Zo excuseer ons, we zijn nu op weg naar het watergat aka ons café.

(12:03)

Man, ik heb nu koffie nodig.

 

 

(12:07)

_Blaine?_

 

 

(12:08)

Ja, schat?

 

 

(12:09)

_... Je bent nog steeds dronken._

 

 

(12:09)

Nee, maar de zon schijnt en ik begint weer als een mens te voelen.

 

 

(12:10)

_Oké._

 

 

(12:14)

Wat is het?

 

 

(12:15)

_Laat maar._

 

 

(12:16)

Oké? Spreek je later!

 

 

~~~

 

 

(15:04)

**Heb je het nog gedaan?**

 

 

(15:06)

_Nee._

 

 

(15:06)

**Doe het.**

 

 

(15:07)

_Vind je?_

 

 

(15:09)

**Ja. Het is de enige manier.**

 

 

(1517)

_Oké._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(15:48)

_Blaine._

 

 

(15:50)

Kurt.

 

 

(15:51)

_Ik heb nagedacht._

 

 

(15:52)

Oké.

(15:55)

Wil je dat ik het raad?

 

 

(15:56)

_Nee._

(15:58)

_Ik denk dat we moeten ontmoeten._

(16:02)

_Blaine?_

 

 

(16:03)

Jij ... wauw.

(16:03)

Ben ik nog steeds dronken?

 

 

(16:04)

_Ik denk niet dat je dat bent._

(16:05)

_Wat zeg jij?_

 

 

(16:07)

Weet je het zeker?

 

 

(16:07)

_Ja._

 

 

(16:07)

Heel zeker?

 

 

(16:08)

_Ja._

 

 

(16:10)

Oké.

 

 

(16:10)

_Oké_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Calm before the storm_ that is chapter 13! Aaaah, hoofdstuk 12 is ook één van mijn favoriete hoofdstukken, want ik heb altijd het gevoel dat dit een "turning point" is in de fanfic. De eerste 11 hoofdstukken ging over de vriendschap tussen Kurt en Blaine en hoe ze elkaar leren kennen. In hoofdstukken 6 en 9 wordt Rachel belangrijker en in hoofdstuk 11 horen ze elkaar voor de eerste keer.
> 
> Maar hoofdstuk 12.
> 
> Natuurlijk is Wes er nu (MAH BOY WES), maar dit is ook het moment waar de "romance" begint. Tenminste, voor de lezers. Eén ding dat ik geweldig vind aan LN is dat er geen Point of View is in dit verhaal, of geen andere tekst dan het dialoog. Je hebt geen innerlijke monologen, of "Kurt voelt zich nerveus" en die shit, dus je bent 100% afhankelijk van de stukjes dialoog die ze _sms'en of bellen_ en de tijdsaanduiding. Want BAM, blijkt dus dat Blaine langzamerhand verliefd is geworden op Kurt en nu pas wordt het echt verwoord in de fic, omdat Wes is toegevoegd aan het repertoire en Blaine schrijft die dingen alleen aan Wes. Door Rachel kregen we meer van Kurt's kant, maar nu hebben we Blaine.
> 
> Plus, dit is ook het hoofdstuk voor het hoofdstuk waar alles de shit in loopt.


	13. Hoofdstuk 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIJD VOOR PIJN.
> 
> **Heartwolfs notities:** Ik wil mijn bèta en pemberley nogmaals bedanken. Ze hebben me echt geholpen met dit hoofdstuk.

**Zo 4 jan (16:21)**

Noodgeval!

(16:22)

Wes.

(16:24)

Wes, kom op.

(16:29)

Wesleyyyyyyyy.

 

 

(16:30)

Waar is de brand?

 

 

(16:31)

Hij vroeg me om hem te ontmoeten.

 

 

(16:32)

Wie?

 

 

(16:32)

Je weet wie.

 

 

(16:34)

...Wauw. Oké. Weet je zeker dat het een goed idee is?

 

 

(16:34)

...Waarom niet?

 

 

(16:35)

Heeft hij nog een vriendje?

 

 

(16:37)

Denk ik? Misschien. Waarschijnlijk.

 

 

(16:37)

Nogmaals, weet je zeker dat het een goed idee is?

(16:38)

Je zorgt ervoor dat je liefdesverdriet gaat krijgen, Anderson.

 

 

(16:39)

Shush. Het is gewoon een ontmoeting.

 

 

(16:39)

En je bent 'gewoon' verliefd op hem.

 

 

(16:40)

Ik ben niet verliefd op hem!!!

 

 

(16:40)

Juiiiiiist.

 

 

(16:41)

Ben ik niet!

(16:42)

Je kan niet *verliefd* zijn op iemand die je nog nooit hebt ontmoet.

 

 

(16:44)

En nu ga je elkaar ontmoeten. Wat als je verliefd om hem wordt? Dan zal het erger zijn, want hij zal dan nog steeds degene met het vriendje zijn en je zal op mijn schouder huilen en ik hoor het einde er nooit meer van!

 

 

(16:46)

Je bent gemeen.

 

 

(16:46)

Ik ben realistisch. En ik wil je niet zien pijn doen. Alweer.

 

 

(16:47)

Ik ontmoet hem als een vriend. Ik ben niet dom.

(16:49)

Hey, misschien is hij verschrikkelijk! Als ... Tom Cruise in Tropic Thunder!

 

 

(16:49)

Of iemand van een gekke horror film.

 

 

(16:50)

Of Gollum!

(16:52)

Wie ben ik voor de gek aan het houden. Hij zal... Kurt zijn.

 

 

(16:53)

De jongen die mooi klinkt, zelfs door sms. Ja dat weet ik. Dat heb je me 100 keer verteld gisteravond.

 

 

(16:56)

Wat als het een slecht idee is?

(16:58)

Oh god, wat ga ik doen?!

 

 

(16:59)

Wanneer ga je hem ontmoeten?

 

 

(16:59)

Ik ... ik weet het niet.

(17:00)

Oh. We zijn daar nog niet eens op gekomen.

 

 

(17:01)

Hopeloos is wat je bent, Anderson.

 

 

(17:01)

En je helpt helemaal niet.

 

 

(17:02)

Ik zal er zijn om je daarna weer bij elkaar te rapen.

 

 

(17:02)

Hmph.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(17:10)

Wanneer wil je ontmoeten? Heb je morgen ook weer school?

 

 

(17:12)

_Nee nog niet. Ik ga op stage voor twee weken._

 

 

(17:13)

Oh oké. Dus je bent erg druk ...

 

 

(17:13)

_Denk ik._

 

 

(17:16)

Oké.

 

 

(17:16)

_Maar ik ben vrij op dinsdagmiddag._

 

 

(17:17)

Goed! Ik ook.

 

 

(17:18)

_17:00?_

 

 

(17:18)

Ja. Waar?

 

 

(17:19)

_Café?_

 

 

(17:19)

Oké. :)

(17:20)

Je kunt me dan mijn dinsdag koffie geven.

(17:22)

Niet ... dat je dat moet doen. Ik bedoel...

(17:25)

Wil je Bradshaw ontmoeten?

 

 

(17:26)

_Uhm ..._

 

 

(17:27)

Nee...? Ik hoef hem niet te brengen; hij is ook goed om alleen thuis te blijven.

 

 

(17:29)

_Nee - oké, zeker. Natuurlijk, waarom niet?_

 

 

(17:29)

Natuurlijk! :)

 

 

~~~

 

 

(17:30)

**Uitgaande oproep**

"Hey Blai-"

 

 

"Dinsdag. Dinsdag! Dat is super snel. Dat is wel ... twee dagen! Is dat te vroeg?”

 

 

"Ademen, Blaine. Ademeeeeeen.”

 

 

“Oké ... ja.”

 

 

"Beter?"

 

 

"Ja. Het is gewoon zo ... ik dacht niet dat het zo snel zou zijn ... "

 

 

“Dit is al drie maanden bezig.”

 

 

"Je weet wat ik bedoel!"

 

 

"Ja. Ben je oké? Heb je een peptalk nodig?”

 

 

"Nee. Het gaat goed met mij. Ik vind het goed ... Dinsdag. Dat is helemaal goed. Geen probleem. Klinkt ik niet goed?”

 

 

“Sinds je het vroeg, een beetje hysterisch ... En je zei het woord 'goed' vaak.”

 

 

“Nou, dat komt omdat het goed gaat. Ik ben nu goede en hysterische Blaine.”

 

 

“Moet ik langs komen?”

 

 

"Nee ... Ja ... Misschien ... Nee misschien?"

 

 

“Oké, dat is het. We gaan een wandeling maken.”

 

 

“Maar ik weet het niet-”

 

 

“Al onderweg.”

 

 

“Wes! ... Wes ?! ... Verdomme.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

(17:33)

_Ik hoop echt dat dit geen vergissing was._

 

 

(17:35)

**Heb je het hem gevraagd?**

 

 

(17:35)

_Ja._

 

 

(17:36)

**En hij zei ja?**

 

 

(17:36)

_Ja._

 

 

(17:37)

**Wanneer?**

 

 

(17:37)

_Dinsdag._

 

 

(17:38)

**Goed. Nu wachten we.**

 

 

(17:41)

_Ik kan niet geloven dat je nu ervoor gekozen hebt om de stad te verlaten._

 

 

(17:42)

**Ik ben er voor jou, wanneer je me nodig hebt, dat weet je wel.**

(17:44)

**Je kon hem ook vragen om volgende week te ontmoeten.**

 

 

(17:45)

_Nee, het moet nu._

 

 

(17:46)

**Oké.**

(17:46)

**Je kunt me altijd bellen!**

 

 

(17:47)

_< 3_

 

 

******

 

 

**Ma 5 jan (18:45 uur)**

Hoe was je eerste dag?

 

 

(18:56)

_Gek. Je zou niet geloven. De modewereld is één grote drama. Het is bijna te cliché._

 

 

(18:57)

Ik weet zeker dat je het er beter mee om kan gaan dan iemand anders.

(18:59)

Staat morgen nog vast?

 

 

(19:01)

_Ja, tuurlijk._

 

 

(19:03)

Zal Rachel daar zijn?

 

 

(19:04)

_Nee. Ze brengt de week door met een theaterbedrijf in Boston. Iets over extra credit._

 

 

(19:04)

Wauw, oké.

 

 

(19:05)

_Het is gewoon jij en ik._

 

 

(19:06)

En Bradshaw.

 

 

(19:06)

_En Bradshaw. Ja._

 

******

 

**Di 6 jan (01:22)**

Ik kan niet slapen.

(01:24)

Ben je aan het slapen?

 

 

(01:25)

Ja.

 

 

(01:26)

Nee dat ben je niet. Leugenaar.

 

 

(01:26)

Ga slapen, Anderson

 

 

(01:27)

Zucht.

 

 

(01:28)

Oh goede god, alsjeblieft.

 

 

(01:28)

Fijn.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(16:50)

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

 

 

(16:51)

Zo maak je geen indruk op hem, Blaine. ;)

 

 

(16:53)

Gewoon ... fuck. Ik denk dat ik op het punt ben om over te geven. Op Bradshaw. Oh God.

 

 

(16:55)

Blaine. Hallo. Het komt wel goed. Jullie zijn vrienden en jullie hebben nu al drie maanden gepraat. Dit zal niet anders zijn.

 

 

(16:59)

Dit was een fout.

 

 

(17:01)

Oh stil. Kom tot rust. Je bent goed met mensen.

 

 

(17:02)

Kurt is geen mensen.

 

 

(17:03)

Je kan heel frustrerend zijn, heeft iemand je dat ooit verteld?

 

 

(17:04)

Je helpt niet.

 

 

(16:10)

Is hij laat?

 

 

(16:11)

…Ja.

(17:16)

Oh god, hij is laat.

(17:20)

Wes, hij komt niet. Wat als hij niet komt?!

 

 

(17:21)

Misschien werd hij opgehouden. Had hij niet gezegd dat hij gisteren aan zijn stage was begonnen?

 

 

(17:22)

Ja.

(17:25)

Hij is helemaal laat.

 

 

(17:25)

Ik ben er zeker van dat hij er binnenkort zal zijn.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(17:26)

_Ik kan het niet meer redden. Er is iets tussen gekomen, sorry!_

 

 

(17:27)

Oké...

(17:27)

Nou, misschien volgende keer?

 

 

~~~

 

 

(17:28)

Dat was het dan.

 

 

(17:29)

?

 

 

(17:29)

Hij komt niet.

 

 

(17:30)

Weet je het zeker?

 

 

(17:31)

1) Het is 17:31. 2) Hij heeft me net laten weten dat hij niet komt.

(17:33)

Shit.

 

 

(17:34)

Gewoon zo?

 

 

(17:35)

Ja, er is iets tussen gekomen. ' Wtf is 'iets'?

 

 

(17:36)

Hey ... Ik weet zeker dat hij een goede reden had. Dus, het gebeurde vandaag niet ... Niet het einde van de wereld.

(17:37)

Wil je langs komen om een film te kijken?

 

 

(17:39)

Nee, ik ga gewoon naar huis en oefen wat meer.

 

 

(17:40)

Oké. Bel me als je moet praten.

 

 

(17:41)

Dank je.

 

 

(17:41)

Zeker.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(20:12)

Ben je oké?

(20:33)

Nee serieus. Is er iets gebeurd?

(21:45)

Kurt, ik maak me zorgen.

(22:01)

Reageer zodra je dit ziet, oké?

 

 

******

 

 

**Wo 7 jan (16:14)**

Ik heb je echt nodig om me te vertellen alles goed is, Kurt.

(18:34)

Alsjeblieft, kom op.

(22:13)

Fuck ... Kurt.

 

 

******

 

 

**Do 8 jan (12:01)**

Dit is niet grappig. Kan je me alsjeblieft gewoon antwoorden?

 

 

(13:12)

_Hallo._

 

 

(13:13)

Oh God.

(13:14)

Wat is er gebeurd???

 

 

(13:15)

_Het gaat goed met mij. Er is niks gebeurd. Het is gewoon een erg stressvolle week geweest._

 

 

(13:17)

Ben je serieus?

 

 

(13:20)

_Het spijt me._

 

 

(13:21)

En het gaat goed met je?

 

 

(13:22)

_Ja, alles is goed._

 

 

(13:25)

Laat me dit op een rijtje zetten ... Je vraagt me om je te ontmoeten, dan kom je niet, laat jee me daar met een ‘er is iets tussen gekomen’, dan antwoord je mijn sms’jes helemaal niet en DAN vertel je me dat alles goed is en dat er niets is gebeurd?

 

 

(13:30)

_Ik… ja._

 

 

(13:31)

Wauw, oké.

 

 

(13:32)

_Het spijt me._

 

 

(13:33)

Ja, nou.

 

 

******

 

 

**Vr 9 jan (23:55)**

Vertel me, Kurt. Is dat het? Een mislukte poging en we stoppen met praten?

(23:59)

Ik ben niet boos op jou, weet je dat?

**Zat 10 jan (00:01)**

Oké, ik begrijp niet waarom je het voorstelt en dan niet om komt dagen. Maar ik weet zeker dat je een goede reden hebt, dus ik ben niet boos.

(00:06)

Je hebt een goede reden gehad, toch?

(00:08)

Ik dacht dat je dat had. Alleen dan laat je het daar, zonder enige echte uitleg en je antwoordt geen van mijn sms’en en ik was niet eens zeker of je nog leefde.

 

 

(00:14)

_Ik ben er. Ik leef._

 

 

(00:15)

Ja, dat weet ik nu wel?

(00:33)

Kijk, als je wilt dat ik stop met je te sms’en, hoef je het alleen maar te vragen.

 

 

(00:34)

_Dat wil ik niet._

(00:35)

_Dat je stopt met sms'en, bedoel ik._

 

 

(00:36)

Dan wat? Geef me iets om mee te werken, kom op.

 

 

(00:40)

_Maar misschien zouden we dat moeten._

 

 

(00:41)

...Wat?

 

 

(00:42)

_Misschien moeten we stoppen._

 

 

(00:45)

Shit, Kurt ...

(00:47)

Ik doe het als dat is wat je wilt.

(00:48)

Maar ik snap het gewoon niet. Hoe kan je gaan van mij te vragen om je te ontmoeten voor koffie naar dit?! Hoe?

 

 

(00:50)

_Maak dit niet moeilijker dan het al is._

 

 

(00:51)

*Ik* maak het moeilijker?

 

 

(00:52)

_Alsjeblieft…_

 

 

(00:53)

Alsjeblieft wat? Wat wil je hier van mij?

 

 

(00:55)

_Blaine._

 

 

(00:56)

*Ik* wil alleen maar antwoorden.

 

 

(00:59)

_Ik kan het niet._

(01:01)

_Je zei ooit tegen me dat je niet wilde dat dit een verplichting werd. Nu maak je er één van._

 

 

(01:04)

Wauw. Gewoon wauw.

(01:05)

Weet je wat, Kurt?! Bekijk het maar.

 

 

(01:06)

_Please ..._

 

 

(01:06)

Ik geef je wat je wilt. Ik laat je alleen. Laat nu *mij* allen.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(12:03)

_Ik heb alles verkloot. Alles._

 

 

(12:15)

**Wat is er gebeurd???**

 

 

(12:16)

_Zeg alsjeblieft dat je bijna hier bent._

 

 

(12:17)

**Ja! Ja dat ben ik.**

 

 

(12:17)

_Godzijdank._

 

 

(12:18)

**Je maakt me bang, Kurt.**

 

 

(12:20)

_Ik ben bang van mezelf._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(13:03)

Hey Blaine, heb je zin in een wandeling of wat?

 

 

(13:05)

Nee.

 

 

(13:06)

Kom op, het is mooi buiten! Ik wed dat Bradshaw niet kan wachten om uit te gaan.

 

 

(13:07)

Hij is in orde.

 

 

(13:10)

Ben je oké?

 

 

(13:11)

Nee.

 

 

(13:12)

Wat is er gebeurd?

 

 

(13:14)

Ik wil er niet over praten.

 

 

(13:14)

Blaine.

 

 

(13:16)

Niet doen.

 

 

(13:16)

Ik kom toch lang.

 

 

(13:17)

Nou, ik zal de deur niet openen.

 

 

(13:17)

Dan bel ik Mr.  Donovan - ik weet dat hij je reserve sleutel heeft.

 

 

(13:20)

Voor de liefde van ... Kan je me alleen laten?!

 

 

(13:21)

Verdomme. Zie je over 15 minuten.

 

 

(13:25)

Ik ben zo'n idioot, Wes ...

(13:26)

Je had gelijk. Je hebt altijd gelijk. Waarom heb je altijd gelijk?

 

 

(13:26)

Wel, wees er zeker van dat ik in dit geval haat om gelijk te zijn. Volhouden, oké? En open die deur als ik er ben.

 

 

******

 

 

**Zo 11 jan (11:05)**

Dus het is zondag en Bradshaw deed het meest fantastische ding ooit en alles wat ik wilde doen was hem een sms sturen om hem erover te vertellen.

(11:12)

Ik wou dat ik hem kon haten. Ik wou dat ik hem kon haten, in plaats van mijzelf.

(11:15)

Je had gelijk. Ik voel me te veel, te snel.

 

 

(11:19)

Dat hoeft niet iets slecht te zijn ...

 

 

(11:20)

Op dit moment is dat het wel.

(11:23)

Het is te veel, Wes. Het is gewoon te veel.

(11:24)

Ik had niet verwacht dat het zo zou voelen.

(11:26)

Ik weet, ik weet ... zeg alsjeblieft niet 'ik heb toch gezegd'.

 

 

(11:27)

Ik zou dat nooit doen. Op je terugweg, kom langs, oké?

 

 

(11:28)

Ik heb je zaterdag al verpest. Ik wil je zondag ook niet ruïneren.

 

 

(11:28)

Kop dicht en doe het, Anderson!

 

(11:29)

...Oké

 

 

******

 

 

**Di 13 jan (14:45)**

Dinsdagen zijn shit.

 

 

(14:48)

En daar gaan we. Oude Blaine is terug.

 

 

(14:49)

Ze zijn het gewoon! En ik dacht dat ze eerder shit waren, maar nu ... nu zijn ze gewoon de hel.

(14:51)

Heldagen is wat ze genoemd moeten worden.

 

 

(14:53)

Iemand is dramatisch vandaag.

 

 

(14:54)

Orkaan.

 

 

(14:54)

Wat?

 

 

(14:55)

Niets.

 

 

(14:57)

Oké? Hoe gaat het met je workshop?

 

 

(14:58)

De muziek is shit.

 

 

(14:59)

Verdomme, Blaine. Je moet het uiteindelijk laten gaan.

 

 

(15:01)

Ik moet terug gaan naar mijn stomme heldag en ik stomme muziek spelen.

 

 

(15:02)

Ja, doe dat. En daarna kom je langs en help je me met mijn opdracht.

 

 

(15:02)

Moet ik?

 

 

(15:04)

Ja. Het zal je stoppen van het opkomen met dingen zoals ‘heldag’.

 

 

(15:04)

Fijn.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

 

(16:40)

**Kurt. Kurt Kurt Kuuuuurt!**

 

 

(16:42)

_Ja?_

 

 

(16:43)

**Nee, ik moet het je niet vertellen. Ik zou het niet moeten.**

 

 

(16:43)

_Wat?!_

 

 

(16:45)

**Hij was hier. Net nu.**

 

 

(16:45)

_?_

 

 

(16:46)

**Blaine!**

 

 

(16:48)

_Oh._

 

 

(16:48)

**Ja, oh.**

(16:53)

**Kurt.**

 

 

(16:53)

_Ja?_

 

 

(16:54)

**Hij glimlachte niet.**

 

 

(16:54)

_En?_

 

 

(16:55)

**En hij glimlachte altijd.**

 

 

(16:59)

_Nou, bedankt, Rachel. Dat had je me niet echt hoeven te vertellen._

(17:03)

_Waarom heb je me dat verteld???_

 

 

(17:04)

**Heb je hierover gesproken?**

 

 

(17:05)

_Ik ... niet echt nee_

 

 

(17:06)

**Misschien is dat niet eerlijk. Na al deze tijd en wat heb je voor hem hebt gedaan?**

 

 

(17:09)

_Heb je hem zijn koffie gegeven?_

 

 

(17:10)

**Nee. Nou, ik heb hem koffie gegeven, maar hij betaalde er voor.**

 

 

(17:13)

_Dit is zo'n puinhoop._

 

 

(17:13)

**Ik had het je niet moeten vertellen.**

 

 

(17:14)

_Te laat voor dat!_

 

 

(17:15)

**Sorry...**

 

 

~~~

 

 

(16:42)

Waarom blijf ik dit mezelf aandoen?

 

 

(16:44)

Wat heb je nu weer gedaan?

 

 

(16:45)

Ik ging naar het café. Ik zag Rachel. Ik leek waarschijnlijk op een gek persoon.

 

 

(16:46)

Blaine, wat ga ik met je doen?

 

 

(16:47)

Hou gewoon op en laat me je helpen met die opdracht.

 

 

(16:47)

Nou, omdat je het zo lief hebt gevraagd ... Zie je snel!

 

 

******

 

 

**Vr 16 jan (21:32)**

_Blaine, herinner je wanneer ik zei dat er altijd koffie zal zijn?_

(21:35)

_Ik meende het._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(21:55)

Ik weet dat ik zei dat ik beter ben, maar dat ben ik echt niet.

(21:56)

Ben je nog niet ziek van mij?

 

 

(21:58)

Wat heb je nodig?

 

 

(21:58)

Drank.

 

 

(21:59)

Oké, we zijn aan de bar op mijn straat. Je bent vrijwel welkom om langs te komen. Adam heeft een verhaal waarvan je zult kunnen genieten.

 

 

(22:00)

Klinkt goed.

 

*******

 

**Za 17 jan (02:01)**

Waarom?

 

 

(02:05)

_…Wat?_

 

 

(02:06)

Waarom hebb je dat sms’jee gesturud, Kurt?

 

 

(02:07)

_...Ben je dronken?_

 

 

(02:10)

Wjat als ik dat bene?

 

 

(02:11)

_We kunnen dit gesprek niet hebben als je dronken bent._

 

 

(02:12)

Waarom niet?s

 

 

(02:15)

_Als je morgen nog wilt praten, sms me en we zullen praten. Oké?_

 

 

(02:17)

Whateever.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(16:16)

Oké.

 

 

(16:20)

_Oké?_

 

 

(16:21)

Praat.

 

 

(16:23)

_Uhm ..._

 

 

(16:25)

Kurt. Ja, ik was gisteravond dronken, maar ik herinner me dat je aan had geboden om te praten. Ik heb niets tegen je te zeggen, maar misschien heb je iets tegen mij zeggen te zeggen. Zo niet, heb een goed weekend.

 

 

(16:33)

_Het spijt me van wat er vorige week is gebeurd._

 

 

(16:34)

Ja, bedankt dat je me het gevoel gaf alsof ik in een Meg Ryan film leefde. Dat waardeerde ik echt.

 

 

(16:37)

_Ik heb een vriendje._

 

 

(16:37)

Weet ik.

 

 

(16:38)

_Nee, dat weet je niet._

(16:40)

_Ik heb een vriendje waarvan ik houd en die van mij houdt en dat is iets wat ik dacht dat ik nooit zou kunnen hebben._

 

 

(16:41)

Waarom vertel je me dit?

 

 

(16:41)

_Omdat ik wil dat je alles begrijpt. Alles._

(16:46)

_Ik had het opgegeven. Het is dom, dat weet ik. Ik was zo jong, fuck, ik ben nog *steeds* jong. Maar iedereen om mij heen leefde dit leven dat ik wilde en het was zo *makkelijk* voor hen. Het was niet makkelijk voor mij, dat was het gewoon nooit. Op het einde was ik moe van het vechten en het  proberen te bewijzen hoe sterk ik ben._

(16:47)

_En toen kwam ik hier en alles veranderde. Alles._

(16:48)

_Is dat een cliché? Het kan me niet schelen. Het is mijn cliché. Het is de waarheid._

 

 

(16:50)

Nogmaals, waarom vertel je me dit alles?

 

 

(17:01)

_Ik was daar, Blaine._

(17:03)

_Buiten. Ik was daar en ik zag je daar bij het raam zitten met die stomme hond van jouw en jouw stomme rommelige haar en je zag er zo uit ..._

(17:04)

_En ik kon het niet doen. Ik kon die deur niet openen._

 

 

(17:05)

Waarom?

(17:06)

Als je daar al was, waarom kwam je dan niet naar binnen?

(17:06)

Het was jouw idee, niet de mijne.

(17:07)

Waarom?

 

 

(17:10)

_Omdat jij ... jij was._

 

 

(17:12)

Wat?

 

 

(17:15)

_Een deel van mij wilde je ontmoeten, zodat ik je uit mijn hoofd kon krijgen. Omdat dit ding dat we hebben, is het raar, en het is met mijn hoofd aan het knoeien. Heel erg._

(17:16)

_Ik begon de gedachte van jou leuk te vinden._

(17:18)

_Maar het is niet echt, is het? Het zou echt kunnen voelen, maar het is niet. En ik hoopte dat, als ik je ontmoette, deze fantasie gewoon in zou storten en dat ik door kon gaan met mijn leven._

(17:19)

_Ik heb een vriendje, Blaine._

 

 

(17:20)

Ik het. Jij zegt dat steeds.

 

 

(17:23)

_Ik heb een vriendje die van me houdt en ik kon die deur niet openen omdat ik je zag en jij was jij en jij bent iemand waarvan ik mezelf niet weg van zie lopen._

 

 

(17:26)

Oh.

 

 

(17:27)

_En dat is het. Dat is alles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heartwolfs notities:** Aan iedereen die de angst niet had verwacht - het spijt me. Het is er altijd geweest onder de oppervlakte en delen hiervan waren al geschreven voordat ik hoofdstuk 5 bereikte.
> 
> Het nummer voor dit hoofdstuk was "Somebody I Used To Know" door Gotye. Luister, het heeft ALLE Blangst.
> 
> **Mijn notities:** En toen zong hij het in glee.


	14. Hoofdstuk 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hearwolfs notities:**  Niets veel te zeggen - gewoon ... geniet ervan! :)  
> Oh en ik heb een aantal vragen over headcanons beantwoord op mijn tumblr. Je kunt ze [hier](http://heartwolf.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanon) vinden.

**Zo 25 jan (09:44)**

Op een dag, wanneer Bradshaw echt oud is (hij is nu niet oud - hij zal nog 100 jaar leven), wil ik naar Brugge verhuizen en een huis kopen vlak bij het kanaal, zodat hij de hele dag uit het raam kan kijken en van de zon kan genieten.

 

 

(09:55)

_Blaine ..._

(09:56)

_Wat?_

 

 

(09:57)

Je weet wel, zoals die hond.

 

 

(09:59)

_Welke hond? Bradshaw?_

 

 

(10:00)

Nee, niet Bradshaw. Nou ja, nog niet.

(10:00)

Die hond die in Brugge woont.

 

 

(10:03)

_Is dit een grap?_

 

 

(10:03)

Je houdt van Google.

 

 

(10:04)

_… oh?_

 

 

(10:04)

Ja. Google "honden raam Brugge."

 

 

(10:05)

_..._

 

 

(10:05)

Doe het.

 

 

(10:06)

_Oké, ik doe het! Jezus._

(10:11)

_Dat kan ik echt zien gebeuren. Ik wed dat hij het leuk zou vinden._

(10:12)

_Wat zou jij doen?_

 

 

(10:13)

Ik zou de hele dag piano spelen.

(10:13)

En eten.

 

 

(10:15)

_En wie zou daarvoor betalen?_

 

 

(10:15)

Alsjeblieft. Mensen zouden daarvoor *mij* betalen. Ik en mijn decoratieve raamhond.

 

 

(10:16)

_Weet je dat zeker?_

 

 

(10:16)

Hallo!

 

 

(10:17)

_Ik ben gewoon eerlijk._

 

 

(10:20)

Zoals vorige week?

 

 

(10:21)

_... Kunnen we het vorige week hebben?_

 

 

(10:26)

Ik kon de komende twee dagen niet slapen.

 

 

(10:27)

_Het spijt me._

 

 

(10:33)

Ik was de hele nacht wakker, omdat ik bleef nadenken over wat je zei en wat je daarmee bedoelde en ik wist niet wat ik ervan moest denken. Wat je verwachtte dat ik ermee zou doen.

(10:34)

Ik weet nog steeds niet zeker of ik het wel doe.

(10:37)

En ik zal nooit weten waarom ik altijd zo eerlijk tegen je ben, verdomme.

 

 

(10:40)

_Wat wil je?_

 

 

(10:40)

Nee. Dat is niet eerlijk. Je kunt niet zomaar dat allemaal op me gooien en verwachten dat ik deze rotzooi leid.

 

 

(10:43)

_Het is een rotzooi, toch?_

 

 

(10:44)

Soort van.

 

 

(10:45)

_Ik wil niet dat het een rotzooi is._

 

 

(10:46)

Wat is het plan dan?

 

 

(10:49)

_Kunnen we weer vrienden zijn?_

 

 

(10:50)

Kurt ...

 

 

(10:50)

_Ik mis dat ik je vriend ben._

 

 

(10:51)

Kurt.

 

 

(10:55)

_Ik mis je._

(10:56)

_Het is een week geleden en ik mis je gewoon, oké?_

 

(10:57)

Niet eerlijk.

 

 

(10:57)

_Het spijt me dat ik je in deze rotzooi heb gesleept. Omdat het mijn schuld is, is het niet?_

 

 

(10:59)

Ik denk niet dat *het spijt me* het gaat doen.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(11:34)

Weeeees. Hij mist me.

 

 

(11:36)

Nee, Blaine. Nee. We hebben hierover gesproken. Weet je nog hoe we hierover hebben gesproken?

(11:36)

We zijn er overeengekomen dat je tijd en ruimte nodig hebt na wat er is gebeurd.

 

 

(11:38)

Ik heb hem ge-sms’t.

 

 

(11:38)

Waarom?

 

 

(11:39)

Omdat het een reflex is, oké?!

(11:39)

En Brugge is echt mooi. Soms zorgen mooie dingen ervoor dat ik ga sms’en.

 

 

(11:40)

Wat?!

 

 

(11:40)

Je zou het niet begrijpen.

 

 

(11:41)

Misschien. Ik weet alleen dat je voorzichtig moet zijn.

 

 

(11:43)

Ik ben altijd voorzichtig. Mijn hele leven is voorzichtig. Sinds...

(11:44)

Ik zei tegen hem dat sorry niet genoeg is. Daar, voorzichtig. Gelukkig?

 

 

(11:45)

Maar wat is genoeg?

 

 

(11:49)

Ik spring er niet direct in, als dat is waar je je zorgen over maakt. Ik ben niet zo stom. Ik weet waar ik sta.

 

 

(11:50)

Oké, goed.

 

 

(11:50)

Blij om te horen dat mijn ellende je gelukkig maakt.

 

 

(11:51)

Je weet precies wat ik bedoelde.

 

 

(11:52)

...Ja. Sorry. Ik zou moeten met het projecteren van mijn woede op jou.

 

 

(11:52)

Helpt het?

 

 

(11:53)

...Voor een tijdje?

 

 

(11:54)

Dan ben ik er oké mee.

(11:54)

Maar misschien moet hij weten hoe boos je bent.

 

 

(11:55)

Dat kan ik niet.

 

 

(11:56)

Je bent te aardig. Altijd geweest.

 

 

(11:58)

Ik hou van aardig. Er zijn niet genoeg aardige mensen in deze wereld.

 

 

(11:59)

En ik vind het fijn dat je aardig bent, het is een geschenk. Maar niet wanneer je wordt misbruikt.

 

 

(11:59)

Ik heb jou die over me waakt.

 

 

(12:00)

Zie je! Je moet altijd naar me luisteren.

 

 

(12:01)

Ja, mama.

 

 

(12:02)

De jeugd van tegenwoordig...

 

 

~~~

 

 

(18:14)

_Ik wil weer je vriend zijn. Dat is wat ik wil._

(18:23)

_Ik weet dat ik geen recht heb om dat te zeggen, of om dat van jou te vragen._

(18:33)

_Je kunt nee zeggen. Natuurlijk kun je, waarom zeg ik dat zelfs?_

(18:35)

_Ik hoop echt dat je er over nadenkt._

 

 

(20:01)

Wat voor soort vriendschap zou dat zijn?

(20:02)

We kunnen niet gewoon teruggaan naar het begin.

 

 

(20:03)

_Ik weet het._

(20:04)

_Maar misschien kunnen we een nieuwe start hebben?_

 

 

(20:05)

Een nieuwe start?

 

 

(20:05)

_Zonder geheimen; met eerlijkheid._

 

 

(20:09)

Ik ben altijd eerlijk geweest.

 

 

(20:10)

_Maar misschien ben *ik* niet altijd eerlijk geweest._

 

 

(20:11)

Is dat zo?

 

 

(20:12)

_Je weet wat ik bedoel._

 

 

(20:17)

Ben je bezig?

 

 

(20:18)

_Wat?_

(20:18)

_Nee._

 

 

(20:19)

Oké.

(20:20)

Hou je van hem?

 

 

(20:24)

_... Blaine?_

 

 

(20:25)

Kom op, ik begin met een makkelijke.

 

 

(20:26)

_Begin...?_

(20:28)

_Ja. Ja ik hou van hem._

 

 

(20:33)

Zou je hem over mij vertellen, als we opnieuw zouden beginnen?

 

 

(20:40)

_Ja._

 

 

(20:42)

Heb je of had je ooit gevoelens voor me gehad?

 

 

(20:43)

_Blaine._

 

 

(20:44)

Nee. Ik moet het weten. Ik moet het weten, omdat ik hier niet opnieuw blindelings in kan gaan.

 

 

(20:44)

_Shit, Blaine._

 

 

(20:44)

**Uitgaande oproep**

"Wow ... hallo."

 

 

_"Hallo. Ik kan dit niet over sms doen."_

 

 

"En hier dacht ik dat ik voor één keer de touwtjes in controle had."

 

 

_"...Wat? Is dit goed? Ik bedoel ... ik kan ophangen, dat is prima; Ik zou het begrijpen, ik doe gewoon ...”_

 

 

"Rustig aan. Je bazelt echt helemaal als je nerveus bent. Misschien ben ik toch degene die de touwtjes in handen heeft. “

 

 

_"Dit is niet grappig."_

 

 

"Het is wel zo."

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

"Ga verder. Ik luister."

 

 

_"Ik vroeg je om me te ontmoeten, omdat ik niet meer wist wat ik moest denken. En toen zag ik jou en ik wist nog steeds niet wat ik moest denken. Ik dacht dat het me zou helpen. Ik dacht dat jou ontmoeten weer alles recht zou zetten, maar we weten allebei dat dit niet is gelukt._

_"…Ja. Ja, ik dacht dat ik gevoelens voor je kon hebben, en als ik dat café binnenliep, zou dat op een bepaalde manier als vreemdgaan hebben gevoeld. Ik zou dat nooit kunnen doen. Ik ben niet ... Dat is niet ... Het spijt me dat ik je zo heb achtergelaten - het was niet een van mijn mooiste momenten. Teruggaan en ophelderen was de enige optie die ik kon bedenken ... En het spijt me als je het gevoel kreeg dat ik je in de steek had gelaten of je gebruikte of ..._

_“Blaine? ... Ben je nog steeds bij mij?"_

 

 

"Je was bang."

 

 

_"... ik was, ja. En dat ben ik nog steeds. Ik ben bang om het helemaal opnieuw te verpesten en ik ben bang om je te verliezen. ... Maakt dat mij de meest egoïstische persoon op aarde?”_

 

 

"Misschien."

 

 

_“Mhhh.”_

 

 

"Je kunt niet alles hebben."

 

 

_"Ik weet. Ik vraag veel van je. "_

 

 

"Je vraagt hier veel van iedereen, inclusief jezelf."

 

 

_"Maar is dat zo verkeerd?"_

 

 

"Dus je koos hem."

 

 

_"Wat? Ik heb het niet begrepen - "_

 

 

"Heb je ... Ik zei dat je hem koos."

 

 

_"Ik ... Ja, dat deed ik. Ik moet. Het spijt m- "_

 

 

"Nee. Nee ... ik weet dat ik boos en gekwetst en verward was, maar ik heb niet het recht om **daarover** boos over te zijn. Ik heb altijd geweten dat je een vriendje had. Je hebt het mij vanaf het begin verteld. "

 

 

_"Maar-"_

 

 

"Geen maar. Je zei dat je dit idee van mij, van ons, in je hoofd had en blijkbaar had ik dat ook. En dat is de fout van niemand anders dan de mijne.”

 

 

_"... Weten we zelfs wat we doen?"_

 

 

"Nee, maar daar zijn we het in ieder geval over eens. ...Dank je."

 

 

_"...Waarvoor?"_

 

 

"Voor dit. Voor het proberen uit te leggen. Om zo eerlijk te zijn. Voor het bellen van mij. Dat kostte veel lef. Je had me gewoon een sms kunnen sturen en ermee klaar zijn.”

 

 

_"Ik zou dat nooit doen."_

 

 

"Dus ... vrienden, hè?"

 

 

_"Ja ... als dat is wat je wilt. Ik verwacht niet dat je ... Ik bedoel, ik weet dat dit niet op een dag kan worden aangepakt en ... Ben je aan het lachen?”_

 

 

"Nee."

 

 

_"Je bent helemaal aan het lachen."_

 

 

"Ik ben niet aan het lachen. ... Wacht, wat was dat?"

 

 

_"Wat was wat?"_

 

 

"Dat geluid."

 

_"Wat ... Oh. Dat. Dat is James."_

 

 

"...Wie? Vertel me niet dat er nog een vriend is. Ik ben net pas gewend aan de andere ...”

 

 

_"Oh, nee nee nee. Hij is de tweede kamergenoot.”_

 

 

"Oh oké. ...Wacht. Waarom maakt hij zulke geluiden?!"

 

 

_"Hij maakt ze altijd wanneer hij gelukkig is. En hij is bijna altijd blij met een aaitje over zijn buikje.”_

 

 

"...Pardon?!"

 

 

_"Hij is een kat, Blaine."_

 

 

"...Een kat."

 

 

_"Ja."_

 

 

"Jij hebt een kat."

 

 

_"Ja."_

 

 

“De kamergenoot waarover je me weken geleden hebt verteld, is een kat. Een kat."

 

 

_"Ja."_

 

 

“...”

 

 

_"... Je lacht nu beslist."_

 

 

"... ik kan niet ..."

 

 

_“Blaine!”_

 

 

"Oh mijn God...!"

 

 

_"Wil je gewoon stoppen? ... Je zei dat Bradshaw zowat je zoon was! ... Blaine!”_

 

 

"Oh god ... Oké, ik ben er weer."

 

 

_“Geweldig.”_

 

 

"Waarom heb je me nooit verteld dat je een kat hebt?"

 

 

_"Ik heb veel dingen niet verteld. Nieuwe start, weet je nog? "_

 

 

"Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik daarmee in heb gestemd."

 

 

_"Oh, natuurlijk ... ik hoopte gewoon ... maar dat is oké, ik-"_

 

 

“Kurt?”

 

 

_"Ja?"_

 

 

"Ik zal er over nadenken."

 

 

_"Oké. Dank je."_

 

 

“Mhm. Dat is alles wat ik nu kan zeggen. "

 

 

_"Oké. Dus ik denk dat ... "_

 

 

"Ja. Ik hou contact."

 

 

_"Dat klinkt echt formeel."_

 

"Ik kan formeel zijn. Je zou me in een pak moeten zien. ... Uhm. Maar ja, ik zal ... Je zult van mij horen. "

 

 

_"Oké, goed."_

 

 

"Tot ziens, Kurt."

 

 

_"Doei."_

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Wo 28 jan (16:01)**

Hoe is hij?

 

 

(16:11)

_Is dit een test?_

 

 

(16:12)

En wat voor soort test zou dat zijn?

 

 

(16:13)

_Ik weet het niet. Al die vragen van eerder ... Ik heb het gevoel dat je me test._

 

 

(16:15)

Ik probeer alleen maar te kijken of het nieuwe begin en eerlijkheid echt werkt.

 

 

(16:15)

_Dus dit *is* een test._

 

 

(16:16)

Het is maar een simpele vraag.

 

 

(16:18)

_En waarom… wil je dit weten?_

 

 

(16:19)

Vrienden kennen deze dingen over elkaars leven.

 

 

(16:21)

_Zeg je ja tegen de vriendschap?_

 

 

(16:22)

Je kijkt te ver.

 

 

(16:23)

_Juist. Test komt eerst._

 

 

(16:25)

Dit is geen test.

 

 

(16:28)

_Oké._

(16:45)

 _Hij is ... Toen ik voor het eerst naar New York kwam, was het ... Het was alles wat ik ooit wilde, alles waar ik voor gewerkt had, gehoopt had, en het voelde fantastisch. Nog steeds. Maar het was overweldigend, dat is het nog steeds. In Lima was mijn enige doel om eruit te komen. Het was alles waar ik me ooit op had geconcentreerd. Toen ik in New York aankwam, veranderde dat allemaal. Ik_ _had alles kunnen doen, alles worden – wie dan ook. Dat is het beste en het engste gevoel ter wereld._

(16:47)

 _Ethan is ... Hij weet wat hij wil. Hij is kalm en geconcentreerd en de meest zelfbewuste persoon die ik_ _ooit heb ontmoet._

(16:48)

_Hij is mijn steunpilaar geweest._

(16:59)

_Was dat te veel?_

 

 

(17:01)

Nee.

 

 

(17:02)

_Dus, ben ik geslaagd?_

 

 

(17:04)

Geen test, Kurt.

(17:23)

Lima?

 

 

(17:24)

_Ja._

(17:26)

_Kurt Hummel, 21, studeert Fashion Design bij Parsons, woont met zijn beste vriend en een kat in Chelsea, geboren in Lima, Ohio._

 

 

(17:28)

Oh God.

(17:30)

Blaine Anderson, 21, studeerd Music Eduaction aan NYU, een nieuwe hondenbezitter, wonend in de Upper West Side, geboren in Columbus, Ohio.

(17:31)

Leuk je te ontmoeten, Kurt.

 

 

(17:33)

_Leuk je te ontmoeten, Blaine. :)_

(17:35)

_...Wacht. Waaaaacht een seconde. 21 ??_

 

 

(17:36)

...Ja. Daarover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelfs in het Nederlands krijg je foto's van die hond uit Brugge.


	15. Hoofdstuk 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De mensen die LN kennen weten dat er een nieuw iemand voor komt in de fic en dat je hem kunt herkennen aan zijn blauwe letters. AO3 kan veel, maar nog steeds geen gekleurde letters. Zijn naam staat boven de delen waarin hij zit, want hij lijkt nu op Blaine. 
> 
> **Heartwolfs notities:** Zoals altijd, veel dank aan pemberley (iloveweasleys op tumblr). Dat schattige ding dat Blaine deed, was haar idee!  <3 (vage opmerking is erg vaag ... lees het gewoon, oké?)

**Wo 28 jan (17:37 uur)**

_Wat?! *Waarover*, Blaine?_

 

 

(17:39)

Nou, ik ben 21 geworden.

 

 

(17:39)

_Wanneer??????_

 

 

(17:40)

Ongeveer twee weken geleden ...?

 

 

(17:40)

_En je hebt het me niet verteld?!_

(17:41)

_..._

(17:41)

_Wacht._

(17:42)

_Fuck_

(17:43)

_Wanneer *precies*?_

 

 

(17:44)

Oh kijk. Je kunt wel schelden via sms.

 

 

(17:45)

_Blaine, stop. Wanneer?_

 

 

(17:45)

Het is niet belangrijk.

 

 

(17:46)

_Wanneer??_

(17:50)

_Blaine, kom op._

 

 

(17:51)

Fijn. 10 januari.

 

 

(17:54)

_Oh God._

(17:55)

_Dat was toen ... En ik ... shit._

(17:57)

_Ik heb je verjaardag verpest._

 

 

(17:59)

Het is in het verleden.

 

 

(18:00)

_Ga je me vertellen dat het niet mijn schuld is?_

 

 

(18:00)

Je wist het niet.

(18:01)

Ik bedoel, wat zou je anders hebben gedaan als je het wist?

(18:02)

Laten we het achter ons laten.

 

 

(18:03)

_Nee._

 

 

(18:03)

Nee?

 

 

(18:03)

_Nee._

 

 

(18:04)

Heb je een DeLorean?

 

 

(18:04)

_Wat??_

 

 

(18:05)

Je kunt niet terug in de tijd gaan, toch?

(18:06)

Het is in orde.

 

 

(18:06)

_Shit ..._

 

 

(18:07)

Wat?

 

 

(18:09)

_Je bent er zo aan gewend om teleurgesteld te zijn, is het niet? Je bent er zo aan gewend, het verraste je niet eens meer. En nu laat ik je nadat ik je gezegd heb om me te vertrouwen en waarom haat je me nog niet ?! Je zou me moeten haten. Maar je gaat gewoon verder alsof er niets gebeurd is en je bent er zo *aardig* over. Waarom ben je zo aardig?_

 

 

(18:10)

Je bent aan het bazelen.

 

 

(18:11)

_Blaine._

 

 

(18:11)

Wil je dat ik boos word? Wil je dat ik je haat?

 

 

(18:12)

_Nee._

(18:12)

_Maar misschien moet je dat wel doen._

 

 

(18:13)

Hou je mond.

 

 

(18:13)

_..._

 

 

(18:14)

Het is in orde. Laten we er niet over praten. Ik ben er overheen.

(18:16)

Oké?

 

 

(18:16)

_Fijn. Maar je kunt me er niet van weerhouden om te proberen het goed te maken._

 

 

(18:17)

Serieus, Kurt, laat het gewoon gaan.

 

 

(18:17)

_Nee._

 

 

(18:18)

Erg eigenwijs?

 

 

(18:18)

_Vastbesloten._

 

 

(18:20)

En ik zeg je nog steeds om het los te laten.

 

 

(18:21)

_En ik vertel je nog steeds dat het me niet kan schelen._

 

 

(18:30)

Weet je, na wat je gedaan hebt, zou je denken dat je aardiger zou zijn. ;)

 

 

(18:30)

_Oh god, ‘na wat ik gedaan heb’?!_

 

 

(18:31)

Grapje.

 

 

(18:31)

_Dit is niet grappig. Ik ben een verschrikkelijk persoon._

 

 

(18:32)

Wil je dat ik je nu beter laat voelen?

 

 

(18:33)

_Nee. God nee. Ik zal gewoon zwijgen. Voor nu._

 

 

(18:33)

Oké.

(18:34)

Je hoeft echt niets te doen.

(18:34)

Ik meen het.

(18:35)

Het is goed.

(18:39)

Je zwijgt echt, huh?

(18:42)

Oké. Anderson over.

 

 

(18:43)

_Nerd_

(18:55)

_Eeeeeen je negeert me nu._

(18:57)

_Dat is prima. Ik verdien het._

 

 

(18:58)

;)

 

 

******

 

 

**Do 29 jan (10:12 uur)**

_Oké, ik moet wat dingen met je controleren._

 

 

(10:15)

...Ja?

 

 

(10:16)

_Je had het over kinderen. Tijdens Kerstmis._

 

 

(10:16)

Dat klopt.

(10:17)

Waar gaat dit naartoe?

 

 

(10:18)

_Hoe oud zijn ze?_

 

 

(10:19)

6 en 9. Serieus, waar gaat dit naartoe?!

 

 

(10:19)

_Shhhh._

(10:20)

_Perfect._

(10:21)

_Wonen ze in de stad?_

 

 

(10:21)

Ja.

(10:21)

Vertel het me nu.

 

 

(10:22)

_Geduld._

(10:23)

_En wat is de deal met ze? Ken je ze goed?_

 

 

(10:24)

Ze zijn de broer en zus van mijn beste vriend.

(10:24)

Ze zijn als familie. Nee, niet *zoals* familie. Ze zijn familie. En ik ben oom Blaine. (Niet lachen.)

(10:25)

Vertel nu wat er aan de hand is.

(10:26)

Het wordt eng.

 

 

(10:26)

_Helemaal niet eng._

(10:27)

_Ook uitstekend. Het is alsof ik dit gepland heb._

 

 

(10:28)

Wat gepland hebt?!

(10:30)

Kurt.

 

 

(10:30)

_Vertel me nu dat jullie morgenavond/nacht en zaterdagochtend vrij zijn._

 

 

(10:31)

Griezelig.

 

 

(10:31)

_Nee. Ik zweer je, je gaat dood!_

 

 

(10:32)

...

 

 

(10:33)

_Oké, dat was een slechte woordkeuze._

 

 

(10:33)

Denk je?!

(10:34)

Ik zou het met hen moeten checken, maar wat moet ik zeggen?

 

 

(10:34)

_Vertel ze dat het de kans van je leven is!_

 

 

(10:35)

Niet genoeg.

 

 

(10:36)

_Vertel ze dat dit het beste cadeau ooit is en dat zij het met je kunnen delen!_

 

 

(10:36)

Niet genoeg.

(10:37)

En ik zei al dat je dit niet hoeft te doen.

 

 

(10:39)

_Maar ik hoefde er niet eens aan te denken - *het* kwam tot *mij*. Het is het lot! En als je in de komende uren geen ja zegt, gaat het naar iemand anders._

 

 

(10:39)

Ik dacht dat we klaar waren met het mysterie?

 

 

(10:40)

_Niet als het om verrassingen gaat. Fantastische verrassingen._

(10:42)

_Oké, kijk. Laat me dit minder griezelig voor je maken._

(10:42)

_Je weet dat ik iemand van de AMNH ken._

 

 

(10:43)

Jaaaaaaaaaa.

 

 

(10:43)

_Goed, ik heb nu je aandacht._

 

 

(10:44)

Je hebt altijd mijn aandacht gehad. Dat was nooit het probleem.

 

 

(10:45)

_...Goed._

(10:45)

_Zo. Weet je dat ze daar elk jaar logeerpartijen hebben?_

(10:46)

_... Waarom vraag ik dat? Je wist niet eens over Ocean Hall._

(10:46)

_En je woont in de Upper West Side, dus hoe komt het dat je nog nooit in het museum bent geweest? Jij bent raar. Heel vreemd, inderdaad._

 

 

(10:47)

Moet dit me beter laten voelen over mezelf of ...?

(10:48)

Wacht. Logeerpartijen?

 

 

(10:50)

_Ja, logeerpartijen. En ze zijn altijd snel uitverkocht, maar er kwam een groep van 20 kinderen langs die hebben net geannuleerd._

(10:51)

_Je kunt een van die plekken hebben. Gratis. Als je wilt. Je kunt beter zeggen ja. Zoals ik al zei, kans van je leven._

 

 

(10:52)

Waar slaapt men in een museum ?!

 

 

(10:54)

_Ja waar? Waar kan dat zijn, Blaine? In welke ruimte zouden 100 mensen in slaapzakken passen?_

 

 

(10:54)

Nee.

(10:55)

Oh ... oh nee. Vertel me niet ...

 

 

(10:56)

_Oh ja._

 

 

(10:56)

Nee.

 

 

(10:57)

_Ja._

 

 

(10:58)

!!!!!!!!!

 

 

(10:58)

_Ik zei het je. Helemaal niet eng._

 

 

(11:30)

Gewoon zodat je het weet, ik heb eerst de achtergrond gecontroleerd voordat ik ze belde.

 

 

(11:32)

_Dat is erg verantwoordelijk voor jou._

(11:33)

_Wat zeiden ze?_

 

 

(11:34)

Ze zijn in.

 

 

(11:35)

_Ja!!! Goed._

(11:36)

_Dus je zou er rond 18:00 moeten zijn. Het museum sluit om 8 uur. Ze laten je daarna niet meer binnen, zelfs jou niet._

 

 

(11:37)

Ik voel me een VIP.

(11:38)

Dank je. De kinderen zijn super enthousiast.

 

 

(11:39)

_Goed. En jij?_

 

 

(11:39)

Ach ja. Het is goed, denk ik. Er zijn slechtere manieren om een vrijdagavond door te brengen.

 

 

(11:39)

_Ha._

 

(11:40)

: P

 

 

(11:41)

_Je vindt het echt leuk om me te plagen, of niet soms?_

 

 

(11:41)

Misschien?

 

 

(11:42)

_Dat is goed. Voor nu._

 

 

(11:42)

Zo gul. ;)

 

 

******

 

 

**Vrij 30 jan (22:55 uur)**

**ALEX:** Hé Kurt, denk je dat je vriend ermee instemt om voor ons te werken?

 

 

(22:59)

_...Wat?_

 

 

(22:59)

Hij is het perfecte entertainment.

 

 

(23:00)

_Pardon?!_

 

 

(23:01)

Hij zong met de kinderen.

 

 

(23:01)

_Hij deed wat?_

 

 

(23:02)

Ja, het is ongehoord. Ik heb geen idee hoe het begon, maar uiteindelijk deed bijna iedereen mee, zelfs de ouders. Ik wed dat ze dachten dat het onderdeel van het programma was.

 

 

(23:03)

_Oké ... huh._

(23:04)

_Nu ben ik best wel verdrietig dat ik dat heb gemist._

 

 

(23:05)

Ik kan je een kleine fragment sturen dat ik heb opgenomen.

(23:06)

[LINK](https://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/amnhsingalong-013015)

 

 

(23:12)

_Oh mijn God..._

(23:12)

_Gitaar?!_

 

 

(23:13)

Jep. Ik denk dat hij het van iemand daar heeft gestolen.

 

 

(23:14)

_Wauw. Nu ben ik *echt* verdrietig dat ik het heb gemist._

 

 

(23:14)

Ja hè?! Ik maakte geen grapje toen ik zei dat hij voor ons moet komen werken.

(23:20)

Is hij gay?

 

 

(23:22)

_...Ja._

(23:22)

_Ik dacht dat je zei dat je de beste gaydar van het land hebt._

 

 

(23:23)

Ja, nou. Ik sprak niet echt met hem.

(23:24)

En ik ben aan het werk. Kan niet te veel op een zijspoor raken.

(23:26)

Dus, is hij bezet?

 

 

(23:26)

_???_

 

 

(23:27)

Zou het raar zijn als ik hem mee uit zou vragen?

 

 

(23:29)

_Ik ... heb je niet iets met die Spanjaard?_

 

 

(23:29)

Nee, we zijn een maand geleden uit elkaar gegaan. We meer moeten praten, Kurt. ;)

 

 

(23:30)

_Blijkbaar..._

 

 

(23:30)

Zo?

 

 

(23:32)

_Ja, hij is vrijgezel. Voor zover ik weet, bedoel ik. Ik wist niet eens dat jij single was, dus ..._

 

 

(23:32)

Geweldig, oké.

 

 

(23:35)

_Kun je het gewoon niet ... weet je._

 

 

(23:35)

Niet wat?

 

 

(23:36)

_Niet één van je stunts uithalen? Hij is niet het soort man voor slechts één nacht._

 

 

(23:37)

Wie zegt dat ik dat wel ben?

 

 

(23:37)

_Ik ken jou. Ik heb je je ding zien doen._

 

 

(23:38)

Je laat me klinken als een hoer.

 

 

(23:38)

_Het spijt me, dat is niet wat ik bedoelde._

 

 

(23:39)

Ik weet. Het is in orde.

(23:42)

Hij is echter erg verleidelijk. Mmmh.

(23:42)

Hij charmeerde 150 mensen in 10 seconden, dat is iets.

 

 

(23:43)

_Alex._

 

(23:44)

Relax, ik zal hem als een heer behandelen. En ik denk dat hij oud genoeg is om zijn eigen beslissingen te nemen.

 

 

(23:45)

_Als ik een slecht woord hoor ..._

 

 

(23:45)

Fijn. Genoteerd.

(23:46)

Je was vroeger leuker, Hummel. : P

 

 

******

 

**Za 31 jan (06:23)**

Beste nacht ooit.

(06:24)

Wat een geweldige groep kinderen ook!

 

 

(06:55)

_Oh god, waarom ben je wakker?_

 

 

(06:56)

Omdat ik vergat oordoppen mee te nemen. Dat was een fout. Afgezien van dat - beste nacht ooit.

 

 

(06:56)

_Heb je überhaupt geslapen?_

 

 

(06:57)

Ja, voor een paar uur. Maar ik keek ook vaak naar het plafond. Zoals je al zei, het was een kans van je leven.

(06:59)

Bedankt, Kurt.

 

 

(06:59)

_Ik ben blij dat je het leuk vond._

(07:02)

_En ik heb gehoord dat je voor je recht om daar te zijn hebt gewerkt. Ik was onder de indruk._

 

 

(07:03)

Jij en je spionnen. Het is bijna schattig hoe consistent je bent.

 

 

(07:04)

_Geen spion!_

(07:04)

_Een spion zou zichzelf nooit onthullen, toch?_

 

 

(07:05)

Dat klopt.

(08:55)

En een spion geeft nooit zijn telefoonnummer, zou ik zeggen.

(08:59)

Eigenlijk heb ik nog nooit een spion ontmoet, dus ik zou het niet weten. Misschien is dat hun ding; sluipen op slaap-verstrooide, nietsvermoedende jongens en telefoonnummers geven om hun vertrouwen te winnen.

 

 

(09:04)

_Doe niet zo gek._

 

 

(09:04)

Ben je jaloers?

 

 

(09:04)

_Wat??? Nee!!_

 

 

(09:05)

Werkelijk? Je vertelde me dat Ocean Hall een van je favoriete plekken in NYC was en daar mocht ik slapen. Ik zou jaloers zijn.

 

 

(09:06)

_Je denkt dat je zo slim bent._

 

 

(09:07)

Nou, Kurt, helemaal niet. Ik weet zeker dat ik geen idee heb waar je het over hebt.

(09:07)

: P

 

 

(09:08)

_Hou je mond._

 

 

(09:09)

Mmmh. Altijd zo'n ochtendmens.

 

 

(09:10)

_Ik denk dat je vannacht niet genoeg hebt geslapen._

 

 

(09:10)

Dat is zeker waar. Ik had betere dingen te doen.

 

 

(09:11)

_Je zou koffie moeten drinken._

 

 

(09:11)

Ja meneer.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(14:03)

Ik denk dat iemand boos op me is.

 

 

(14:05)

_Ik ben niet boos._

 

 

(14:06)

Gaat alles over jou? ;)

(14:10)

Het is Mr Sourpants hier.

 

(14:12)

Hij doet de "jij hebt me een nacht alleen gelaten, jij vreselijk mens, kijk nu de hele dag naar mijn droevige ogen en ga ermee om" ding.

 

 

(14:13)

_Oh, *dat* ding._

 

 

(14:14)

Ik ga voortdurend heen en weer tussen liefdesverdriet en ontkenning.

 

 

(14:15)

_Kun je hem niet omkopen met Central Park?_

 

 

(14:15)

Nee, hij had er geen zin in. Verdrietige ogen de hele dag. *De hele dag.* Er is zoveel dat ik aan kan.

 

 

(14:17)

_Oh, dit herinnert me eraan._

(14:17)

_Ik zou graag willen dat je iemand ontmoet._

 

 

(14:18)

Oké...?

 

 

(14:22)

_Zeg hallo tegen James Benroy de 3e._

 

 

 

(14:24)

Ahhhhhh!

(14:24)

Hij is zo PLUIZIG!!!

(14:26)

Maak je een grapje met de naam?

 

 

(14:26)

_Nee. Hoe durf je?_

 

 

(14:27)

Whoa, oké. Ik vraag het maar.

 

 

(14:28)

_Gewoon aan het grappen._

 

 

(14:28)

Ik begrijp de James - maar Benroy ?!

 

 

(14:29)

_Betekent 'Zoon van een leeuw'._

 

 

(14:29)

Oh, dat klopt.

(14:29)

Dat is schattig.

 

 

(14:30)

_Dank je._

(14:42)

_Ik ga Ethan vanavond vertellen. Over ... dit._

 

 

(14:44)

Oh.

(14:45)

Van donzige huisdieren naar realiteit in een hartslag ...

(14:47)

Je gaat er echt mee door, huh?

 

 

(14:48)

_Donzige huisdieren zijn heel echt._

(14:48)

_Maar ja, dat doe ik._

 

 

(14:50)

Dat is ... Ik ben blij voor je.

 

 

(14:51)

_?_

 

 

(14:52)

Je relatie lijkt sterk te zijn. Je bent niet bang.

(14:54)

Dus je hebt me waarschijnlijk niet nodig om je veel geluk toe te wensen.

 

 

(14:55)

_Ik kan altijd wat geluk gebruiken. En je mag het zeggen._

 

 

~~~

 

**Zo 1 feb (08:55)**

**Binnenkomend telefoongesprek**

_"Wat ben je aan het doen?!"_

 

 

**"Jij ook goedemorgen, schat!"**

 

 

_"... Wat kan ik voor je doen op dit uur?"_

 

 

**"Waarom fluisteren we?"**

 

 

_“Nou, in tegenstelling tot sommigen, slaapt Ethan nog steeds.”_

 

 

**"Drukke nacht? Wacht ... ben ik op speakerphone?”**

 

 

_"... Wat wil je, Rachel?"_

 

 

**"Ik wil gewoon weten hoe het ging."**

 

 

_"Wacht even, Shhh nee, ga weer slapen. Ik ben zo terug ... Oké. Wat zei je?"_

 

 

**"Hoe ging het?"**

 

 

_"Goed ... denk ik. Ik bedoel, hij wilde dat ik bleef, dus dat is iets.”_

 

 

**“Hij heeft zijn territorium gemarkeerd, hè?”**

 

 

_"Oh mijn god, stop ermee!”_

 

 

**"Wat?! Het is waar."**

 

 

_"Gaat dit ergens naartoe?"_

 

 

**"Sorry. Ik wilde alleen weten of alles goed gaat.”**

 

 

_"Ja. We hebben erover gesproken. Hij vond het niet leuk, maar er werd niet gevochten. Het komt goed."_

 

 

**"Oké. Maar ik wil meer details zodra je thuiskomt ... Kurt?”**

 

 

_"Nee, het is Rache- ... Ah! Ik denk ... ik moet gaan. Doei!"_

 

 

**“Kurt ?!”**

 

 

(09:02)

**Zoals ik zei. Markering van zijn territorium.**

 

 

~~~

 

 

(12:04)

**ALEX:** Misschien *had* je *mij* moeten waarschuwen voor Blaine. Ik zeg het maar.

 

 

(12:10)

_Pardon?!_

 

 

(12:11)

'Niet die soort man voor één nacht’, mijn reet.

 

 

(12:13)

_..._

(12:13)

_Dat is niet ... Dat zou hij niet doen. Nee._

(12:14)

_Weet je het zeker?_

 

 

(12:16)

Weet ik het zeker? Weet ik het zeker dat we uit eten gingen en bij mij thuis zijn beland? Ja. Weet ik het zeker dat hij toen de hele nacht door me alle hoeken van de kamer heeft laten zien en 's ochtends vertrok zonder een woord of zelfs een briefje? Ja, daar ben ik vrij zeker van. ;)

 

 

(12:18)

_..._

(12:18)

_Moet je altijd zo grof zijn?_

 

 

(12:19)

Sorryyyyy.

(12:20)

En ik ben niet boos op je, als dat is waar je je zorgen over maakt. Het was geweldig. Ik ben in elk geval niet op zoek naar een vriend.

(12:21)

Misschien moet ik je bedanken.

(12:21)

Ja, ik zou je moeten bedanken.

 

 

(12:22)

_Je bent onmogelijk._

 

 

(12:23)

Ik ben ook erg uitgerust, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel.

 

 

(12:25)

_...Hou je mond._

 

 

(12:26)

;)

 

 

~~~

 

 

(13:23)

**Uitgaande oproep**

"Hey Blaine. Hoe gaat het?"

 

 

"Ik ben een vreselijk, vreselijk persoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je wilt niet weten hoelang ik heb gezeten op de "screwed my brains out the entire night". Bedankt Ine voor het helpen! Of en "floozy" is blijkbaar "hoer".
> 
> **Heartwolfs notities:** Als het ingesloten bestand niet werkt, is [hier](https://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/amnhsingalong-013015) een directe link.
> 
>  
> 
> De logeerpartij is trouwens een echt iets.


	16. Hoofdstuk 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik hou erg veel van dit hoofdstuk. Waarom? Wes.
> 
> Voor de mensen die LN nog niet zo goed kennen, er komt weer een nieuw iemand. Net zoals bij Alex staat zijn naam ervoor.
> 
> **Heartwolfs notities:** Eén ding voor vandaag: ik ben echt slecht in het controleren van mijn privéberichten op Livejournal. De beste manier om contact met me op te nemen, vooral als je een vraag hebt en een antwoord nodig hebt, is via tumblr (heartwolf). Natuurlijk kun je me nog steeds een bericht sturen op LJ, maar het kan even duren voordat ik antwoord. Sorry!

**Zo 1 feb (13:23)**

"Nee, dat ben je niet."

 

 

"Maar dat ben ik wel."

 

 

"Oké. Ik ga er voorlopig mee akkoord. Waarom?"

 

 

"Ik ... laat maar."

 

 

“Vertel me niet dat je alleen gebeld hebt om te zeggen dat je een vreselijk persoon bent. Voor de draad ermee."

 

 

"... Ik heb gisteravond seks gehad met die gast uit het museum. Ga me nu beoordelen. "

 

 

"Seks gehad zoals in ...?"

 

 

"Ja. Maar ik ben daarna _vertrokken_. Ik wachtte niet eens tot de ochtend. Zodra hij in slaap viel, vluchtte ik. Ik kon daar niet snel genoeg weg."

 

 

"Heb je echter plezier gehad?"

 

 

“Wesley! Heb je geluisterd?!"

 

 

"Ja, maar je ging met hem uit op de dag dat je hem ontmoette. Voor drankjes. En hij nam je mee naar huis. Het klinkt alsof _hij_ wist wat hij deed.”

 

 

"Ik zou het niet weten; Ik doe deze dingen niet, nooit. Ik denk niet ... Denken mensen dat ik zo ben als ze me ontmoeten?!"

 

 

"Oh kom op. Je zei het gewoon zelf - het gebeurde één keer! Als je je slecht voelt, kun je hem altijd bellen en je handelingen uitleggen.”

 

 

"Het gaat niet alleen om hem. Ik ... Ja, ik was misschien een beetje dronken, maar ik wist wat ik aan het doen was. Meeste van de tijd."

 

 

"En nogmaals, hij wist waarschijnlijk wat hij aan het doen was. Stop met zo hard te zijn voor jezelf, Blaine. Soms moet je even pauzeren, vooral als je kijkt naar hoe jouw jaar begon.”

 

“Mmmh.”

 

 

"Je weet dat ik gelijk heb. Je bent altijd zo gemakkelijk voor andere mensen en bijna nooit voor jezelf.”

 

 

“Dat is niet ... ik dacht dat ik me er beter door zou voelen. Ik dacht dat ik het voor mezelf deed. Ik dacht dat ik verder kon gaan en over Ku- ... God, Kurt.”

 

 

"Wat?"

 

 

"Oh nee. Nee nee nee nee."

 

 

“Blaine. Wat?!"

 

 

"Wat als hij het weet? Wat als hij weet dat ik met Alex naar bed ben gegaan? Oh god, ik wed dat hij het al weet. Natuurlijk weet hij het. Wat-"

 

 

"Blaine, stop."

 

 

"Maar dit is zo verkloot."

 

 

“Het is al een _hele lange_ tijd in de klote, als je het mij vraagt.”

 

 

“...”

 

 

“Blaine?”

 

 

"Ik denk."

 

 

"Nee, je denkt te veel na."

 

 

“...”

 

 

** “Blaine.” **

 

 

“...”

 

 

"Wat dacht je van een wandeling door het park?"

 

 

"Ik doe het niet ... Shit. Ja goed."

 

 

"In 30 minuten?"

 

 

"Zeker. We zullen je buiten ontmoeten.”

 

 

"Oké."

 

 

~~~

 

 

(13:45)

_Blaine is naar bed gegaan met Alex._

 

 

(13:46)

**Wat nu?**

(13:46)

**Wacht ... Parsons Alex of verjaardagsfeestje Alex?**

 

 

(13:47)

_Verjaardagsfeestje Alex. Parsons Alex is een meisje, Rachel._

 

 

(13:47)

**Hé, je weet maar nooit.**

(13:48)

**Hoe is dat gebeurt?**

 

 

(13:49)

_Ik zei het je al, ik stuurde hem opnieuw naar de AMNH en blijkbaar kon Alex zijn handen niet voor zichzelf houden._

(13:49)

_Of Blaine kon die van hem niet voor zichzelf houden. Ik weet het niet._

 

 

(13:50)

**Ze deden het in het museum???**

 

 

(13:50)

_Nee! God, wat is er mis met jou?!_

(13:50)

_Ze gingen zaterdag wat drinken._

 

 

(13:51)

**Eénmalig ding?**

 

 

(13:51)

_Ik weet het niet._

(13:52)

_Ik weet niet wat ik moet denken._

(13:52)

_En toch kan ik niet *stoppen* met erover na te denken._

 

 

(13:53)

**Kun je hem de schuld geven?**

 

 

(13:54)

_Ik denk het niet. Ik bedoel, je gebruikt het woord 'dromerig' altijd voor Blaine, en wat ik zag was ... weet je. Zo..._

 

 

(13:55)

**Blaine. Ik had het over Blaine, niet over Alex.**

(13:55)

**Hoewel ja, je kunt Alex ook niet de schuld geven. ;)**

 

 

(13:56)

_Ze kenden elkaar voor *één dag.*_

(13:56)

_Ik moet echt stoppen om erover na te denken._

 

 

(13:56)

**Kurt.**

 

 

(13:57)

_Ja?_

 

 

(13:57)

**Je bent jaloers.**

 

 

(13:58)

_Nee, dat ben ik niet._

 

 

(13:58)

**Ja, Kurt. Dat ben je wel.**

 

 

~~~

 

(13:58)

**ETHAN:** Ik kan je daar binnen horen sms'en.

 

 

(13:59)

_Nee, dat kan je niet._

(13:59)

_Dat is onmogelijk._

 

 

(14:00)

Bovenmenselijk gehoor.

 

 

(14:00)

_Ik heb een touchscreen._

 

 

(14:01)

En je punt is?

 

 

(14:02)

_Niemand kan zo goed horen, zelfs jij niet._

 

 

(14:02)

Eten wordt koud. Doe met me mee.

(14:02)

Please?

 

 

~~~

 

 

(14:02)

_Oké, ik moet dit afmaken - het vriendje wordt een beetje onrustig. We zullen erover praten zodra ik thuis ben._

 

 

(14:03)

**Oh, we zullen zeker later over *het* praten, ja.**

(14:04)

**Ik zie je je ogen rollen, weet je.**

 

 

(14:04)

_Waarom gaat het vandaag allemaal om belachelijke superkrachten?_

 

 

(14:05)

**?**

 

 

(14:05)

_Niets._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(16:55)

Zo. Ik dacht aan wat je hebt gezegd.

 

 

(16:57)

Goed.

 

 

(16:57)

Ik denk niet dat ik dat zou kunnen doen.

 

 

(16:58)

Wat als ik je telefoon in beslag neem?

 

 

(16:58)

Ik zou waarschijnlijk gewoon een nieuwe kopen.

 

 

(16:59)

Je tweede naam is Hopeloos.

 

 

(17:01)

Nee, dat is het niet!

 

 

(17:01)

Oké, je derde naam.

 

 

(17:02)

En de jouwe is Betweter.

 

 

(17:02)

Ik vind het leuk om te denken dat het Stem van Rede is.

 

 

(17:03)

Droom verder.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(20:23)

_*Iemand* mag niet meer naar de AMNH gaan, omdat *iemand* daar veel te veel plezier heeft_ _gehad._

 

 

(20:25)

Ben Stiller?

 

 

(20:26)

_Gaat hij daar nog steeds heen?! Je zou denken dat zijn zelfhulpgroep het zou hebben opgepakt._

 

 

(20:28)

Doen ze dat ooit?

 

 

~~~

 

 

(22:15)

Hier is een gedachte voor je carrière: je zou een uitstekende zelfhulpboekenschrijver zijn.

 

 

(22:17)

?

 

 

(22:20)

"Hoe vergeet je over een man die je nog nooit hebt ontmoet, maar over wie je niet kunt stoppen met na te denken en om echt geluk te vinden in het proces - een gids voor beginners"

 

 

(22:21)

Dat verkleint het aantal lezers, vind je niet?

 

 

(22:22)

In deze tijd zal je misschien verrast zijn. Ik denk dat het 'Bestsellerlijstmateriaal' van de New York Times is.

 

 

(22:25)

Je hebt te lang naar het plafond gestaard, Anderson.

 

 

(22:26)

Gebruik mijn advies. Gebruik het!

 

 

(22:26)

Ik ga naar bed.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(23:34)

Oké. Laten we eerlijk zijn.

(23:35)

Ik weet dat je het weet en je weet waarschijnlijk dat ik weet dat jij het weet. Hij praat. Veel. (Serieus, hoe kan één persoon altijd zo veel praten?)

(23:39)

Ik ben niet trots op wat ik deed, wat *wij* deden, maar het gebeurde en het enige waar ik spijt van heb is dat het iemand was die je kent en ik wil niet eens ingaan op hoe raar dat is, omdat we elkaar al maanden kennen en ik je beste vriendin ken en nu ben ik met één van je vrienden naar bed geweest, of op zijn minst iemand die je kent, en we hebben elkaar nog steeds niet ontmoet en ik weet niet eens wat je eruit zien en wauw, als je het zo opschrijft, klinkt het echt raar en verward en verdomd, Wes had gelijk, hij moet stoppen met gelijk te hebben over alles. (Opmerking voor zichzelf: zoek iets waarvan hij het antwoord niet kent en wrijf het in zijn gezicht.)

(23:41)

Dus hier is hoe dit zou kunnen gaan. a) Je vertelt me dat je boos op me bent en stopt met tegen me te praten. b) Je vertelt me dat je boos op me bent, maar we komen eruit. c) Je bent helemaal niet boos en we worden de nieuwe Merry en Pippin. d) Je bent niet boos, maar we zijn het erover eens dat het het beste is om toch onze eigen weg te gaan, geen slechte gevoelens.

(23:42)

Wauw, oké.

(23:43)

Kijk, als ik eerlijk ben, eindig ik met een braaksel van woorden. Jij hebt mij dit aangedaan.

(23:49)

En ik wed dat je slaapt. Perfecte timing.

(23:50)

Is er een manier om sms’en te verwijderen nadat ze zijn verzonden? Nee? Oké.

 

 

(23:51)

_Hé, Blaine._

 

 

(23:52)

Uhm ...

(23:52)

Hoi.

 

 

(23:53)

_Zoveel te zeggen. Laten we eens kijken..._

(23:54)

_Ja, ik weet het._

(23:54)

_(Hij werkt als een gids, praten is zijn taak.)_

(23:55)

_Het verbaast me dat je me nog niet hebt gestalkt via Facebook._

(23:56)

_Wes?_

(23:56)

_Merry en Pepijn? Echt waar, Blaine?_

(23:58)

_e)_

 

 

**Ma 2 feb (00:01)**

Facebook stalken? Alsjeblieft, dat is zo 2011. En ik ben een heer.

(00:02)

Wes is mijn beste vriend. Die met de broer en zus.

(00:02)

Zwijg, hun vriendschap is episch.

(00:03)

Er is geen e).

 

 

(00:05)

_Maar er zou een e) moeten zijn._

 

 

(00:06)

Wat is e)?

 

 

(00:08)

  1. _e) Ik ben niet boos, maar het heeft me verrast en het heeft me laten zien dat ik niet alles over je weet. Ik heb niet het recht om boos te zijn en je hebt niets *fout* gedaan. Dat ik het niet verwacht had, maakt het niet fout. Ik zei dat ik vrienden met je wilde zijn en vrienden zouden over deze dingen moeten kunnen praten._



 

 

(00:09)

Mijn opties waren veel korter dan die van jou.

(00:12)

Dus nu ... Wil je dat je minder over mij weet?

 

 

(00:15)

_Nee._

(00:16)

_Het zorgt ervoor dat ik meer wil weten._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(00:33)

_Rachel?_

 

 

(00:34)

**Je zou moeten slapen.**

 

 

(00:35)

_Denk niet dat ik je muziek niet kan horen. Jij bent ook nog wakker._

 

 

(00:35)

**Fijn. Wat is het?**

 

 

(00:36)

_Denk je ooit dat het moeilijker is om niet te weten wat je wilt dan iets te willen waarvan je weet dat je het niet kunt hebben?_

 

 

(00:38)

**Kom me ontmoeten voor melk en koekjes in de keuken. Breng James.**

 

******

 

**Di 3 feb (10:01)**

_Dinsdag!_

 

 

(10:04)

Bedankt. Je bent mijn eigen kleine kalender.

 

 

(10:05)

_Niet klein._

(10:06)

_Dit is slechts een herinnering voor koffie._

 

 

(10:07)

Ik krijg nog steeds koffie?

 

 

(10:07)

_Nog steeds?_

 

 

(10:08)

Ik dacht dat ik de koffie misschien niet meer verdiende.

 

 

(10:09)

_Wat? Voor het hebben van te veel plezier in het museum?_

 

 

(10:09)

Niet *in* het museum!

 

 

(10:11)

_Wacht, dus je hebt *niet* genoten van je tijd in het museum? Ik ben geschokt. Ik dacht dat het de ervaring van je leven was. Waarom val ik je zelfs lastig?_

 

 

(10:11)

Oh God.

 

 

(10:12)

_Jou opwinden is veel te leuk._

 

 

(10:12)

Gemeen.

(10:13)

Gemeen gemeen gemeen.

 

 

(10:13)

_:)_

 

 

(10:13)

Nee.

 

 

(10:14)

_Nee?_

 

 

(10:15)

Dat zal je nergens brengen.

 

 

(10:17)

_Je bent best pittig voor iemand die *net* zijn angst voor weigering van koffie heeft uitgesproken._

 

 

(10:18)

Je gemene manieren veranderen alles.

(10:19)

Geef me nu koffie.

 

 

(10:20)

_Ja, meneer._

(10:21)

_Hoewel je het zelf moet halen._

 

 

(10:22)

:(

 

 

(10:24)

_Dat zal je nergens brengen._

 

 

(10:24)

: '(

 

 

(10:26)

_...Nee._

 

 

(10:26)

Fijn.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(16:34)

Op dit punt denk ik dat we allebei om elkaar heen cirkelen. Ik wil het niet laten gaan, hij wil het niet laten gaan. En geen van ons weet wat we doen, we struikelen gewoon door dit ... ding.

(16:36)

Op een dag is dit gewicht op mijn schouders en de volgende dag is het gewoon ... het is ... En juist voor die momenten wil ik het niet laten gaan. Ik kan het niet.

(16:39)

Ik heb veel koffie gedronken.

 

 

(16:45)

Blaine?

 

 

(16:46)

Ja?

 

 

(16:46)

Kun je gewoon je shit al bij elkaar rapen?

 

 

(16:47)

... Wes?

 

 

(16:50)

Je kunt niet stoppen met over dit na te denken. Je kunt over voor weken over niets anders meer praten - maanden, zelfs. En het maakte je vroeger gelukkig, maar nu is het gelukkig-ongelukkig-huilend-gelukkig-ongelukkig-gelukkig en zie je niet wat dat met je doet? Of je snijdt hem nu af of je besluit er iets aan te *doen*.

(16:51)

*Doe* iets. Wacht niet af en word gek tijdens het proces. Ik kan dit niet nog eens zien gebeuren.

(16:52)

Je zei dat je altijd voorzichtig bent geweest, en ik *zei* dat je voorzichtig moest zijn. Maar misschien is het tijd om te stoppen zo voorzichtig te zijn als het op hem aankomt, want het werkt duidelijk niet voor jou.

(16:53)

En in godsnaam, kunnen jullie elkaar eigenlijk ontmoeten?!

 

 

(16:55)

...

 

 

(16:55)

Ik denk dat ik net mijn duim heb verzwikt.

(17:03)

Blaine? Dat was een grap.

(17:04)

Over de duim. Het gaat goed met mij.

(17:06)

Maar de rest was geen grap.

 

 

(17:10)

**Uitgaande oproep**

"Hallo. Bedankt voor het bellen. Ik heb misschien een beetje mijn duim verzwikt.”

 

 

"Wil je dat ik weer liefdesverdriet krijg?"

 

“Liefdesverdriet, hè? Je kunt me niet eerlijk vertellen dat je blij bent met de situatie.”

 

 

"Nee, maar wat kan ik doen?"

 

 

"Ontmoet hem."

 

 

"Hij wil me niet zien. Ik denk dat hij dat duidelijk heeft gemaakt.”

 

 

"Maar zie je niet hoe raar dat is? Waarom zou je dan zelfs een vriendschap houden?”

 

 

"Het is ingewikkeld."

 

 

"Je maakt het ingewikkeld. Jullie beiden."

 

 

"Het is echt niet zo eenvoudig, Wes."

 

 

"Omdat hij een vriendje heeft? Vertel het me, Blaine. Waarom is hij niet naar je toe gegaan?”

 

 

"Hij zei-"

 

 

"Oh, ik weet wat hij zei. Maar weet je dat? Denk er over na."

 

 

"Ik weet niet wat ik ..."

 

 

"Denk na."

 

 

"... Wat denk je ... Denk je dat hij ..."

 

 

"Ik denk dat hij net zo bang is als jij."

 

 

"... Maar dan is dit iets dat hij zelf moet uitzoeken. Ik zal het niet doen. Ik kan dat niet voor hem doen. "

 

 

“Ik wil alleen maar dat je een soort einde hebt. Dit ... ding gooit je gewoon rond. "

 

 

"Ik weet het."

 

 

"En het spijt me dat ik een beetje hard was."

 

 

"Jij bent mijn stem van de rede, weet je nog?"

 

 

"Dat zeg je heel lieflijk"

 

 

"Omdat ik het meen."

 

 

"Het was niet te veel?"

 

 

“Please. Sinds wanneer maak je het me makkelijk?”

 

 

"Dus zal je erover nadenken?"

 

 

"Ik zei het je, het is aan hem."

 

 

“Dus tot hij zijn shit bij elkaar heeft geraapt, wil je dan kalm en redelijk zijn?”

 

 

"Je laat me klinken als een tienermeisje."

 

 

"Dat is niet ver weg."

 

 

"Voorzichtig. Je zou je stem van de redenstatus kunnen verliezen. "

 

 

“Fijn; kan dat niet riskeren. Tot donderdag?"

 

 

"Zeker."

 

 

~~~

 

 

(21:55)

**ETHAN:** Ik mis je.

 

 

(21:56)

_Je zag me *net*!_

 

 

(21:56)

Ik weet het, maar ik doe het hoe dan ook.

 

 

(21:58)

_Schattig._

 

 

(21:58)

Ontbijt morgen?

 

 

(22:00)

_Zeker. Welterusten!_

 

 

(22:00)

<3

 

 

~~~

 

 

(22:33)

_Je bent de hele dag ontzettend stil geweest, meneer Anderson._

 

 

(22:34)

Ik heb een drukke, drukke dag gehad, meneer Hummel. Aanvaard mijn excuses, alsjeblieft.

 

 

(22:34)

_Doe ik._

(22:34)

_Het is echter een schande. De stilte._

 

 

(22:35)

Heb je mij gemist?

 

 

(22:35)

_Ja, dat heb ik gedaan._

(22:40)

_Je hebt me niet bedankt voor de koffie._

 

 

(22:41)

Ik ben geen koffie gaan halen.

 

 

(22:42)

_...Waarom?_

 

 

(22:42)

Ik zei het je, drukke dag.

 

 

(22:43)

_Oh._

 

 

(22:44)

Kan ik mijn koffie op donderdag halen?

 

 

(22:45)

_Laat me dat even controleren._

 

 

(22:45)

Met wie moet je dat controleren?!

 

 

(22:46)

_Mijn koffiemensen._

 

 

(22:46)

Zeg hallo tegen Rachel voor mij, wil je?

 

 

(22:47)

_...Je weet teveel._

 

 

(22:47)

Niet genoeg. Nooit genoeg.

(22:48)

Ook, hoe erg gangsta van jou.

 

 

(22:49)

_Ik zal dat negeren._

(22:51)

_Ja._

 

 

(22:51)

Ja?

 

 

(22:52)

_Ja, je kunt je koffie op donderdag halen._

 

 

(22:52)

Dat is wat ik ga doen.

 

 

(22:54)

_Goed._

(22:55)

_Nog één ding voordat ik naar bed ga._

 

 

(22:56)

Ja?

 

 

(22:58)

_Dit is hoe hij slaapt. Ik moest dat gewoon met je delen. Omdat je alle donzige wollige dingen in het_ _leven verdient._

 

 

 

(23:01)

Dat *is* het meest donzige en wollige ding dat ik ooit heb gezien omg!!!

(23:02)

Ik kan daar niet tegen op.

 

 

(23:03)

_Aangezien ik je net hebt gereduceerd tot 'omg', heb je misschien een beetje gelijk._

 

 

(23:04)

Ondertussen zit ik hier met een depressieve hond, die uiteindelijk mijn bed heeft verlaten, maar in plaats daarvan een nogal ... onorthodoxe slaapplaats heeft gekozen. En het maakt *mij* depressief. Dit is niet wat ik in gedachten had.

(23:05)

Dit krijg ik omdat ik streng bwas. Hartzeer.

 

 

(23:06)

_...Wat?_

 

 

(23:08)

Dit is niet gefotoshopt.

 

 

 

(23:10)

_...Nee._

 

 

(23:11)

Oh ja.

 

 

(23:11)

_Echt niet!!!_

 

 

(23:12)

Ik zweer!

 

 

(23:13)

_Dit is zo deprimerend, ik weet niet zeker of ik nu zelfs kan slapen._

 

 

(23:15)

Het spijt me dat ik je naar de donkere kant hebt gesleept.

 

 

(23:15)

_Ik ben nu niet meer zeker over de koffie…_

 

 

(23:16)

Je zei dat er altijd koffie zou zijn, Kurt.

 

 

(23:17)

_Dat deed ik, hè?_

(23:18)

_Misschien een kleine espresso._

 

 

(23:19)

Dat is *niet* mijn koffiebestelling.

 

 

(23:19)

_Wat *is* je koffiebestelling?_

 

 

(23:20)

Vraag het je spion.

 

 

(23:20)

_Ze vertelt me niets, nooit._

 

 

(23:21)

Juiiiiist.

 

 

(23:22)

_Het is waar._

 

 

(23:22)

Welterusten, Kurt.

 

 

(23:23)

_Ik ben nog steeds depressief!_

(23:25)

_Blaine!_

(23:27)

_Blaaaaaaaaaine._

(23:28)

_Ik neem alles terug. Alle donzigheid die je ooit verdiende._

 

 

(23:28)

Nee, dat doe je niet. Ik verdien het nog steeds.

 

 

(23:30)

_...Jawel. Dat klopt._

 

 

(23:30)

Goede nacht!

 

 

(23:31)

_Goede nacht._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(23:32)

_Keuken, koekjes, melk en kat?_

 

 

(23:33)

**Oh, Kurt.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goed, ik heb het er al over gehad dat ik het best amuserend vind dat deze fic in 2015 plaats vindt, terwijl het in 2012 is geschreven. Touchscreen. In begin 2012 was touchscreen nog een upcoming thing.


	17. Hoofdstuk 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Heartwolfs notities:** Voor iedereen die niet op tumblr is: ik heb wat fotosets gemaakt, [die je hier in deze tag kunt vinden](http://heartwolf.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanon). Het kan iets aan het verhaal toevoegen - zo niet, dan zijn de kleren mooi om naar te kijken. ;)  
>  Oh en tumblr-gebruikers? Zou je kunnen proberen om spoilers achter een read more te houden vanaf nu? Ik zie nog steeds dat mensen gespoild worden. Dat zou geweldig zijn. :)  
> Een kleine herinnering (wil niet dat iemand in de war raakt voor dit hoofdstuk):
> 
> Blaine (schat, jij bent mijn favoriet om te formatteren)  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes  
>  **ETHAN:**
> 
> **Mijn notities:** de tag is verandert. Nu vind je de outfits [hier in de masterpost onder 'fashion'](http://heartwolf.tumblr.com/post/21381987476/little-numbers-masterpost). Kijk uit voor spoilers in de masterpost. Ook omdat Ethan er anders uitziet op AO3, heb ik dat aangepast in Heartwolfs kleine schema. En ja, Blaine is ook mijn favoriet om te formatteren.

**Wo 4 feb (10:04)**

**Je vertrok vanochtend met heel veel haast. Heb je ideeën voor het avondeten?**

 

 

(10:05)

_Nee._

 

 

(10:05)

**Je bent al een tijdje wakker. Je zou nu al woordenrijker moeten zijn.**

 

 

(10:06)

_Het spijt me. Dit is het slechtste ontbijt ooit._

(10:06)

_Oké, dat was een beetje dramatisch._

(10:07)

_Maar dit zou je moeten vertellen dat het niet goed gaat._

 

 

(10:07)

**Wat is er?**

 

 

(10:08)

_We hadden een beetje ... nee, we hadden geen ruzie. Maar er is spanning._

 

 

(10:08)

**Waarom?**

 

 

(10:09)

_Omdat ik twee sms’jes van Finn kreeg terwijl we bestelden._

 

 

(10:09)

**En?**

 

 

(10:09)

_En ik antwoordde ze._

 

 

(10:10)

**... Ik volg het niet.**

 

 

(10:11)

_Hij denkt dat het Blaine is. Tegenwoordig als mijn telefoon piept, denkt hij dat het Blaine is._

(10:11)

_Ik zei dat hij belachelijk was._

 

 

(10:12)

**Hoe begripvol van jou.**

 

 

(10:12)

_Neem je nu zijn kant?_

 

 

(10:13)

**Er zijn geen kanten.**

 

 

(10:13)

_Hij komt terug. Ik moet gaan._

 

 

(10:13)

**Dit is een probleem, Kurt, en niet precies één die je kunt negeren.**

 

(10:14)

_Ik stel mijn telefoon in op stilstand._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(13:23)

**Je hebt mijn vraag over eten nooit beantwoord.**

 

 

(13:24)

_Kunnen we niet gewoon bestellen?_

 

 

(13:24)

**Voel je je nog steeds niet beter?**

 

 

(13:25)

_Ik wil er nu niet over praten._

(13:25)

_School is lastig en mijn presentatie was een nachtmerrie. Het is gewoon niet mijn dag en ik voel me nu niet mezelf._

 

 

(13:28)

**Pizza woensdag?**

 

 

(13:29)

_Ja. Alsjeblieft._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(13:55)

**ETHAN:** Kunnen we afspreken voor koffie (of thee - ik weet het, ik weet het) na de les?

 

 

(13:57)

_Zeker._

 

 

(13:57)

Ik wil me verontschuldigen voor de vreselijke ochtend.

 

 

(13:58)

_Wat? Nee! Je hoeft zich niet te verontschuldigen - *Ik* wel._

 

 

(13:59)

Nee, echt.

(13:59)

Gewoon ... ontmoet me buiten, ja?

 

 

(14:00)

_Zal ik doen._

 

~~~

 

(14:01)

_Is het normaal om nerveus te worden als je vriend vraagt om koffie te drinken?_

 

 

(14:02)

**Om te praten?**

 

 

(14:02)

_Ja._

 

 

(14:03)

**Zijn jullie oké? Jullie twee, bedoel ik.**

 

 

(14:03)

_Ja._

 

 

(14:04)

**Zeker?**

 

 

(14:08)

_Ja._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(17:11)

_Het is een probleem._

 

 

(17:13)

**Wat is?**

 

 

(17:14)

_*Alles*._

(17:14)

_Sms'en._

(17:14)

_Hij zag me met jou sms'en, en als ik zijn gezichtsuitdrukking “geschopte puppy” zou noemen zou dat een understatement zijn._

 

 

(17:15)

**Ik zei het je.**

 

 

(17:15)

_Maar het is niet ... Ik heb hem nog nooit zo gezien._

 

 

(17:16)

**Je hebt hem nooit een reden gegeven om er zo uit te zien.**

 

 

(17:16)

_En dat doe ik nu wel?_

 

 

(17:17)

**Ben je echt *dat* dom, Kurt Hummel?**

(17:17)

**Of denk je dat Ethan dom is? Want die jongen veel dingen kan zijn, maar dom is niet één van hen.**

 

 

(17:18)

_Wat?_

 

 

(17:18)

**Zoek het uit zodat ik kan stoppen met mijn hoofd tegen een muur te slaan. Ik heb mijn hoofd nodig, Kurt.**

 

 

(17:18)

_Je bent zo raar._

 

 

(17:19)

**ZOEK HET UIT.**

 

 

(17:22)

_Wauw._

(17:45)

_Mag ik nog steeds naar huis komen voor pizza?_

 

 

(17:46)

**Heb je het uitgezocht?**

 

 

(17:47)

_Serieus?!_

 

 

(17:47)

**Oké, prima. Maar alleen als ik *jouw * hoofd tegen de muur mag slaan.**

 

(17:48)

_Ik zal nooit wennen aan de gekke enge kant van je, Rachel._

 

 

(17:50)

**Psh, dat is de spanning van het wonen met mij.**

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

(23:03)

Welterusten, Kurt.

 

 

(23:04)

_Welterusten, Blaine._

(23:10)

_Is dat jouw manier om me te laten zien dat je er nog bent, ook al hebben we de hele dag niet gepraat?_

 

(23:11)

Je bent nog steeds wakker.

 

 

(23:12)

_Dat ben ik._

 

 

(23:12)

Al welterusten gezegd.

 

 

(23:13)

_Er is geen regel over praten nadat je welterusten hebt gezegd._

 

 

(23:13)

Maakte me wakker.

 

 

(23:14)

_Je *sms’te* me 'welterusten'!_

 

 

(23:14)

Mhhh.

 

 

(23:15)

_Je valt al weer in slaap, toch?_

 

 

(23:15)

Mh.

 

 

(23:16)

_Zoete dromen, Blaine._

 

 

******

 

 

**Do 5 feb (15:33)**

**Eenzame jongen is hier.**

 

 

(15:34)

_Oké, 1) Ik zei je dat hij langs zou komen, en 2) je beloofde hem niet meer zo te noemen._

 

 

(15:35)

**Niet naar zijn gezicht.**

(15:35)

**Ik ben nog steeds verdrietig over het feit dat hij niet in Brooklyn woont. Kunnen we hem naar Brooklyn verplaatsen?**

 

 

(15:36)

_Ik wist dat ik je die Gossip Girl dvd-doos niet had moeten geven  voor je verjaardag. Mijn grootste spijt, tot op de dag van vandaag._

 

 

(15:36)

**Kurt, je weet dat je van me houdt.**

 

 

(15:37)

_Ik wis je nummer terwijl we praten._

 

 

(15:37)

**Nooit. Je hebt me nodig. Je bent net als een verloren lammetje.**

 

 

(15:38)

_Rachel ..._

 

 

(15:38)

**Oké, oké, terug naar belangrijker dingen.**

(15:38)

**Eenzame jongen is vandaag niet zo eenzaam.**

 

 

(15:39)

_Goed geprobeerd._

 

 

(15:39)

**Nee, echt. Die gast is terug.**

 

 

(15:40)

_Nou, wat is zijn naam?_

 

 

(15:41)

**Ik weet het niet. Hij bleef bij hun tafel en Blaine haalde de koffie.**

(15:43)

**Maar ik kan erachter komen als je dat wilt. Blaine denkt toch dat ik je spion ben. Ik kan net zo goed doen alsof ik er één ben.**

 

 

(15:43)

_Niet doen._

 

 

(15:44)

**Ik heb zo pauze. Het is een trage dag.**

 

 

(15:45)

_Rachel!_

(15:47)

_Terugkomen._

(15:49)

_Direct._

 

 

(16:25)

**Nou, dat was aangenaam.**

 

 

(16:26)

_Wat heb je gedaan?!_

 

 

(16:27)

**Niets, ik heb net koffie met ze gehad. Aardige jongens.**

 

 

(16:27)

_Wat heb je gedaan?_

 

 

(16:48)

**Ik liet ze alle gênante foto’s van jou zien die ik op mijn telefoon heb.**

 

 

(16:49)

_Je denkt dat je grappig bent, Rachel, maar dat ben je nooit._

 

 

(16:49)

**Het is schattig hoe je wilt dat ik geloof dat het je niks kan schelen. Maar Kurt ... Je geeft er wel om.**

(16:49)

**Meer dan dat je wilt toegeven.**

 

 

(16:50)

_Waar hadden jullie het over?_

 

 

(16:51)

**Zie je? Jij doet het altijd.**

(16:51)

**We spraken over school; Ohio. Wist je dat zowel Blaine als Wes leden waren van de Warblers ?!**

 

 

(16:52)

_Wes, huh?_

 

 

(16:53)

**Verdomme. Ik wilde je nog wat plagen met de mysterieuze gozer.**

 

 

(16:53)

_Dat zou je doen._

 

 

(16:54)

**Kom op, concentreer je daar niet op. Eenzame jongen was ook hun eerste solist.**

(16:55)

**Jullie hadden elkaar op de middelbare school kunnen ontmoeten!**

 

 

(16:58)

_Maar dat deden we niet._

 

(16:58)

**Maar dat had je wel kunnen doen.**

 

 

(16:59)

_Het is niet belangrijk._

 

 

(16:59)

**Natuurlijk is het belangrijk, dummy. Het is allemaal verbonden. Vind je niet dat dat raar is?**

 

 

(16:01)

_Probeer je me te vertellen dat dit een ander teken is?_

 

 

(17:01)

**Kan zijn.**

 

 

(17:02)

_Denk je niet dat het een 'teken' is dat we elkaar niet hebben ontmoet, ook al waren we zo dicht bij elkaar?_

 

 

(17:04)

**Wie weet? Misschien dacht het universum dat jullie allebei wat meer tijd nodig hadden. Je moest eerst weg daar. En nu ben je klaar.**

 

 

(17:04)

_Waarvoor?_

 

 

(17:05)

**Om jezelf te vinden.**

 

 

(17:05)

_Je kijkt te veel rom-coms._

(17:08)

_Geloof je daar echt in?_

 

 

(17:09)

**Jij niet?**

 

 

~~~

 

(21:15)

Geen commentaar over de koffieavonturen van vandaag?

(21:16)

Nee "Jij en Rachel hebben de deal gebroken!!! Verraders!!!”?

(21:16)

Geen gemene opmerking over blazers?

(21:17)

Geen grap over mijn leider kwaliteiten?

(21:19)

Geen "Hé Blaine, hoe was je dag?"

 

 

(21:20)

_Hé Blaine, hoe was je dag?_

 

 

(21:20)

Werkelijk? Dat is degene die je kiest?

 

 

(21:21)

_Ja._

(21:22)

_Rachel vertelde me al over de koffieavonturen, en de deal was niet *mijn* deal, als ik het me goed herinner - *jullie* hebben de deal gesloten. Ik blijf zeggen dat ik er oké mee ben en dat ik geen spionnen heb. Ik wist ook al van de blazer._

(21:23)

_Ik lach over je ‘leider kwaliteiten’ opmerking, dat wel._

 

 

(21:23)

Hallo!

(21:23)

Ze vertelde me dat je allesbehalve oké mee bent.

 

 

(21:24)

_Dat is een leugen._

 

 

(21:24)

Is het?

 

 

(21:26)

_... Heeft ze je echt foto's laten zien?_

 

 

(21:26)

Dat heeft ze aangeboden.

 

 

(21:27)

_Ze is zo dood._

(21:27)

_Wacht ... Dus je hebt er niet naar gekeken?_

 

 

(21:28)

Nee. Ik denk dat ze me alleen aan het plagen of testen was, maar ik denk dat we er nooit achter zullen komen. Ik heb geweigerd.

 

 

(21:28)

_Waarom?_

 

 

(21:29)

Ik heb je gezegd dat ik een heer ben.

 

 

(21:31)

_Dat is ..._

 

 

(21:31)

Ja?

 

 

(21:32)

_Niets._

 

 

(21:45)

Kurt?

 

 

(21:46)

_Ja?_

 

 

(21:46)

Als ik je voor de eerste keer zie ... Ik wil niet dat het door middel van een foto is. Ik wil dat het persoonlijk is.

 

 

(21:48)

_Oh._

 

 

*****

 

 

**Vrij 6 feb (16:45)**

**ETHAN:** Kun je wat eerder komen? We moeten praten.

 

 

(16:46)

**Uitgaande oproep**

**ETHAN:** "Hallo..."

 

 

_"Hoi! Ik hoop dat je je bewust bent dat dit de slechtste manier is om je vriend uit te nodigen voor een filmavond.”_

 

 

"Het spijt me..."

 

 

_"... Ben je ... Ben je aan het huilen?"_

 

 

"Ik ben… niet..."

 

_"...Dat ben je wel. Wat is er gebeurd? Is het jouw moeder?"_

 

 

"Nee, het gaat goed met haar. Kun je alsjeblieft gewoon langs komen?”

 

 

_"Ja natuurlijk. Ik zal er zo snel mogelijk zijn.”_

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Za 7 feb (09:03)**

**He jij! Ik dacht dat je 's nachts thuis wilde komen. Gaat lunch nog steeds door?**

 

 

(09:05)

**Uitgaande oproep**

**"Hoi! Niet nodig om te bellen. Een eenvoudige ja of nee zou voldoende zijn geweest. "**

 

 

_"Hallo."_

 

 

**"Lunch?"**

 

 

_"Ik weet niet."_

 

**"Heb je plannen gemaakt met Ethan?"**

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

**“Kurt?”**

 

 

_"Ik weet het niet."_

 

 

**"Wat is er mis? Je klinkt alsof je een kater hebt.”**

 

 

_"Dat is een manier om het te zeggen."_

 

 

**"Oké schat, nu maak je me zorgen. Heeft hij je horrorfilms laten kijken?”**

 

 

_"We zijn niet eens tot de film gekomen."_

 

 

**"...En dat betekend?"**

 

 

_"We waren de hele nacht wakker. ... Aan het praten. En..."_

 

**"En?"**

 

 

_“Rachel ...”_

 

 

**"Wat?"**

 

 

_"...Ik heb het gedaan."_

 

 

**"Schat, je moet harder praten. Ik kan je niet horen.”**

 

 

_"We zijn uit elkaar. Ik ... ik heb uitgemaakt.”_

 

 

**"Oh, Kurt ..."**

 

 

_"Het spijt me. Ik wil niet huilen, omdat ik weet dat je huilt als ik huil en er gisteravond had al genoeg gehuil en er zal meer zijn als hij wakker wordt en een deel van mij wilt gewoon we, omdat ik het niet aan kan. Ik wacht tot hij wakker wordt; ik heb hem nodig om wakker te worden. Maar toen ... Hij viel in slaap, gewoon voor een korte tijd en ik ben blij, omdat ik gewoon niet die blik op zijn gezicht kan zien, wetende dat ik degene was die het daar heeft geplaatst. En ik dacht niet ... Ik dacht dat niet ... De manier waarop hij reageerde ... Ik kon hem dit niet meer aandoen."_

 

 

**"Shhhhhhh, haal diep adem."**

 

 

_"Ik zei tegen mezelf dat ik niet moest huilen, en dat deed ik niet. Waarom huil ik nu?"_

 

 

**"Het is goed om te huilen, lieverd."**

 

 

_"Kun je me dat nu niet noemen? Ik voel ... ik voel me als -"_

 

 

**"Hé, doe het niet. Ik weet wat je denkt. Niet doen.”**

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

**"Wil je dat ik je kom halen?"**

_"...Nee. Ik wil niet vertrekken.”_

 

 

**"Oké."**

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

**“Je zult uiteindelijk moeten vertrekken, Kurt.”**

 

 

_"Ik weet niet hoe ik dit moet doen."_

 

**"Er bestaat geen officieel uit-elkaar-gaan-protocol, maar je moet het uiteindelijk wel doen. Dat is een beetje wat een break-up betekent.”**

 

 

_"Misschien is dat het ding. Vertrekken ... Dat is ... Het klinkt zo definitief. "_

 

 

**"Hoe voel je je?"**

 

 

_"Als shit."_

 

 

**"Nee, maar ... Denk je nog steeds dat het de juiste beslissing was? Het is niet echt verrassing, toch?"**

 

 

_"...Ik ben duizelig."_

 

 

**"Oké, oké, geen vragen meer; Ik begrijp het. Probeer gewoon ... Probeer te kalmeren, oké? En mijn aanbod blijft staan. Ik kan komen."**

 

 

_"Oké."_

 

 

**"Oké?"**

 

 

_"Ik zal je een bericht sturen. Ik weet niet eens meer wat er links is en wat rechts is.”_

 

 

**"Ik wou dat ik je nu kon knuffelen."**

 

 

_"... ik denk dat hij wakker wordt."_

 

 

**"Oké. Sms mij."**

 

 

_"Zal ik doen."_

 

 

~~~

 

 

(13:23)

_Oké._

 

 

(13:24)

**Ik ben onderweg.**

 

 

******

 

 

**Zo 8 feb (17:15 uur)**

We moeten praten.

 

 

(17:16)

**Ik denk van wel.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RACHEL EN WES #WESCHEL2K15
> 
> **Heartwolfs notities:** Ik weet dat dit is waar de meesten van jullie op hebben gewacht, het was onvermijdelijk, maar wees alsjeblieft zachtaardig? Het hart van die jongen werd gewoon verpletterd en het schrijven van de break-up was niet bepaald leuk. [Het vinden van een gif van een huilende Hunter Parrish](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_le3exi0Omr1qawwzko1_500.gif) hielp ook niet. ;)


	18. Hoofdstuk 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Heartwolfs notities:** Gewoon... geniet ervan?
> 
> Een klein geheugensteuntje, maar ik ga ervan uit dat je dit nu wel weet ;)):
> 
> Blaine   
> __Kurt__  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes  
>  **ETHAN:**

**Zo 8 feb (17:17)**

**Wacht. Hoe gaat het met die van jou?**

 

 

(17:18)

De mijne loopt elke zondag heel Central Park South door en Bradshaw en ik worden er moe van.

(17:19)

Waarom? Wat doet de jouwe?

 

 

(17:19)

**Dat is delicate informatie.**

 

 

(17:21)

Hoe delicaat?

 

 

(17:21)

**Levens veranderend.**

 

 

(17:23)  
Nou, ga je het me vertellen?

 

 

(17:24)

**Je kunt het hem niet vertellen.**

 

 

(17:24)

Hij weet niet eens dat we praten.

 

 

(17:25)

**Beloof het.**

 

 

(17:25)

Kom op!

 

 

(17:26)

**Beloof het in de naam van je hamer, Wes.**

 

 

(17:26)

Wat?

(17:27)

Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt.

 

 

(17:28)

**Blaine zei dat je het nog steeds hebt.**

(17:28)

**Het staat op je bureau. Linkerkant. Je gebruikt het als pressepapier.**

 

 

(17:29)

...

 

 

(17:29)

**We hebben je badkamerpauze goed benut.**

 

(17:30)

Waarvoor, plannen voor chantage in de toekomst? Aan welke kant sta je?

 

 

(17:30)

**Ik vraag je alleen om het voor jezelf te houden.**

(17:31)

**Operatie KB kan alleen slagen als we een alliantie vormen.**

 

 

(17:33)

Mag ik je iets vragen?

 

 

(17:33)

**Zeker.**

 

 

(17:34)

Waarom doe je dit?

 

 

(17:34)

**Omdat ik wil dat Kurt gelukkig is.**

 

 

(17:35)

Maar ik dacht dat hij gelukkig *was*. Dat is wat hij Blaine heeft verteld.

 

 

(17:36)

**Ethan was ...**

(17:36)

**Hij was goed voor Kurt. Ik wist dat, ook al hadden we een slechte start. Voor hem was het altijd tweeën geweest. Ethan liep binnen met deze ... nonchalance en schudde alles op. Ik denk dat ik niet voorbereid was.**

(17:37)

**Kurt maakt een grapje dat we te veel op elkaar lijken en dat is waarom we botsen.**

(17:37)

**Hoe dan ook Hij gaf Kurt kracht, vertrouwen, iets om vast te houden, en ja, hij maakte hem gelukkig. We waren geen beste vrienden, maar hij was een goede kerel.**

 

 

(17:38)

Dus, nogmaals ... Waarom doe je dit?

 

 

(17:39)

**Omdat ik Kurt ken. Ik ken hem meer dan hij zichzelf soms kent, vooral als het hierop aankomt.**

(17:40)

**Ik zag de veranderingen in hem, sinds hij en Blaine begonnen te sms'en. In het begin was het niet veel en in het begin wist ik niet eens van Blaines bestaan, maar als ik terugkijk, was alles logisch.**

(17:41)

**De glimlach op zijn gezicht toen hij sms’te, zijn ogen lichtten op ... Subtiel, maar toch merkbaar.**

(17:42)

**Om nog maar te zwijgen van de obsessie die met de missies meekwam. Natuurlijk wist ik toen al van Blaine, hoewel Kurt niet graag over hem praatte.**

 

 

(17:43)

Obsessie?

 

 

(17:45)

**Ze moesten allemaal perfect zijn - absoluut perfect. Wie doet dat soort dingen voor iemand die een vreemde hoort te zijn?**

 

 

(17:46)

Oké, laat me dit op een rijtje zetten. Delicate informatie, Operatiie KB, de verleden tijd die je gebruikt als je over Ethan praat. Wat probeer je me te vertellen?

 

 

(17:48)

**Kurt maakte het uit met hem.**

 

 

(17:49)

WAT??!!

(17:49)

Wanneer?

 

 

(17:50)

**Op vrijdag.**

(17:52)

**Sprakeloos?**

 

 

(17:53)

Soort van.

(17:54)

Wat betekent dit?

 

 

(17:55)

**Ik weet het nog niet; Ik geef hem tijd om te ademen. Hij is een zooitje.**

 

 

(17:56)

Van nature.

(17:57)

Wauw. Ik zag dat niet aankomen.

 

 

(17:58)

**Ik wel.**

(17:58)

**Hij zal het niet toegeven, zelfs niet aan zichzelf, maar hij heeft hier al weken aan gedacht.**

 

 

(17:59)

Denk je dat hij het deed vanwege Blaine?

 

 

(18:01)

**Nee, hij deed het zeker voor Ethan. En voor zichzelf. Ik bedoel ... hij heeft Blaine zelfs nooit ontmoet, niet echt. Niet op een manier die telt. En toch was hij zo verstrikt in hem en Blaine, zo gefocust op alles wat met hem meegekomen was, dat hij zijn echte vriend uit het oog verloor.**

(18:02)

**Ik gok hier, maar ik denk dat hij zag dat ze niet goed waren voor elkaar. Ze hebben elkaar gelukkig gemaakt, maar er is gelukkig en dan is er *gelukkig *.**

 

 

(18:04)

Dus wat nu?

 

 

(18:05)

**Voor nu wachten we.**

 

 

(18:05)

Oké.

(18:07)

Hou me op de hoogte?

 

 

(18:08)

**Zal ik doen.**

(18:09)

**En vertel het niet aan Blaine.**

 

 

(18:09)

Doe ik niet. Het is niet aan mij.

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Ma 9 feb (15:04)**

Willekeurige, misschien niet zo willekeurige gedachte die naar boven komt. Ik werd wakker met deze gedachten en tot nu toe heeft mijn dag bewezen dat ik gelijk heb en het is niet eens een dinsdag.

(15:05)

Wanneer iets niet werkt zoals *zij* het willen, keren sommige mensen zich om en gaan weg in plaats van naar een oplossing te zoeken of, de hemel verhoede, iets aan zichzelf te veranderen om het te laten werken.

 

 

(15:10)

_Nou._

 

 

(15:11)

Sorry, dat moet raar klinken.

 

 

(15:16)

_Het is prima om dingen los te laten._

 

 

(15:17)

Nee, dat weet ik. Maar soms is dat gewoon het *gemakkelijkste* ding om te doen. Het is lui. En ik, ik ben altijd degene die de stukken oppakt en probeert iedereen samen te laten werken.

 

 

(15:25)

_Maar wat als het niet is? Wat als je weet dat je niets kunt doen? Dan loslaten, toegeven dat je verslagen bent, is de beste optie die er is. Het is niet lui - het is allesbehalve. Het is het moeilijkste._

(15:26)

_En wat weet je? Je kunt niet in de hoofden van mensen kijken. Wat als ze een goede reden hebben om de dingen te doen die ze doen? En waarom zou je hoe dan ook moeten proberen te veranderen? Je zou niet eens hoeven te veranderen als alles goed was in de eerste plaats._

 

 

(15:28)

Ik ... Het was maar een gedachte. Een van mijn willekeurige dwaze gedachten. Sorry.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(16:15)

Het is ongewoon zonnig voor februari. Bradshaw is verdrietig dat zijn sneeuw weg is, maar ik kan morgen wel buiten koffie drinken.

 

 

(16:17)

_Het is koud._

 

 

(16:18)

Ja, maar de zon is mooi, toch?

 

 

(16:19)

_Het broeikaseffect is niet leuk, Blaine._

 

 

(16:20)

Het is...

(16:41)

Oké.

 

 

******

 

 

**Wo 11 feb (12:23 uur)**

Heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan?

(12:29)

Het was mijn stomme gebazel, toch?

(13:05)

Het spijt me. Je weet dat ik mijn mond niet kan houden.

(13:12)

Ik praat.

(13:13)

Ik ben een babbelaar.

(13:13)

Ahhh, stop me.

(13:14)

Je moet me echt stoppen.

(13:55)

Geef me gewoon een teken dat ik je niet kwaad heb gemaakt.

(13:59)

Nee? Oké.

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Do 12 feb (18:01)**

_Blaine._

 

 

(18:15)

Hoi vreemdeling!

 

 

(18:16)

_Het is wat ik doe._

 

 

(18:18)

Wat?

 

 

(18:19)

_Wanneer ik niet weet wat ik moet zeggen of wat ik moet doen ... Wanneer ik geïrriteerd ben met mezelf ... In plaats van uit te leggen, haal ik het uit. Het is niet goed, maar het is wat ik doe. En nu_ _weet je het._

(18:20)

_Het spijt me._

 

 

(18:21)

...Wat is er geberud?

 

 

(18:23)

_Niets._

 

 

(18:23)

Je bent de hele week weg geweest.

 

 

(18:24)

_Donderdag is niet 'de hele week'. Doe niet zo belachelijk._

 

 

(18:25)

Doe je dat ding waarbij je uithaalt in plaats van jezelf uit te leggen?

 

 

(18:26)

_Gebruik dit niet tegen mij._

 

 

(18:26)

Doe ik niet.

(18:27)

Ik maak me gewoon zorgen, dat is alles.

 

 

(18:28)

_Oké. Ik zal dit uitleggen._

(18:30)

_Gewoon ... Nog niet._

(18:30)

_Alsjeblieft._

 

 

(18:31)

Oké.

 

 

 

******

 

 

Ma 16 feb (16:45)

**Inkomende oproep**

"Oh mijn god, Max, stop met mij te bellen. Ik heb je gezegd dat ik er meteen bij zou zijn. Vijf minuten, oké? Je kunt nog vijf minuten wachten. Ik ben - Max? Hallo?

"... Shit ... Kurt. Hallo?"

 

 

~~~

 

 

(16:47)

Waarom werd nummerherkenning uitgevonden als ik het toch nooit controleer?

 

 

(16:47)

Je bent een puinhoop.

 

 

(16:48)

Stop met zo vriendelijk en behulpzaam te zijn, Wes, het is overweldigend.

 

 

(16:48)

Het is niet zo moeilijk, Blaine. Misschien kunnen we één dezer dagen opnieuw een 'Hoe je een mobiele telefoon moet gebruiken'-cursus gebruiken; het is een tijd geleden.

 

 

(16:49)

Dus ik moet is in mijn eentje door de rommel heen ddat nu mijn leven is?

 

 

(16:50)

Als het gaat om het niet controleren van nummerherkenning? Ja, schat.

 

 

(16:50)

Grrrrrrrrargh.

 

 

(16:51)

:)

 

 

~~~

 

 

(17:01)

Hé, sorry daarvoor. Ik wist niet dat jij het was tot ik de naam op het scherm controleerde.

(17:01)

Wat ik had moeten doen *voordat* ik de oproep te beantwoorden, ik weet het.

(17:04)

En nu pik je niet op ... Gewoon ... Bel me als je dit krijgt? Of ... ik ben nu bezig, maar ik zal het later opnieuw proberen. En als ik dat doe, hang niet meer op, oké?

(17:10)

Of wel. Ik bedoel, je hoeft niet tegen me te praten.

(17:21)

Misschien heb je me per ongeluk gebeld, dus ...

(17:23)

Maar je kunt me bellen als je dat wilt. Altijd.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(19:12)

Weet je, gezien het nummerherkenning-ding eerder vandaag en nu niet stoppende woordenbraaksel ... Misschien had je gelijk. Misschien moeten we mijn telefoon op slot doen. Of het vernietigen.

(19:14)

Is er een Amon Amrath in New York City?

 

 

(19:15)

Je telefoon is *niet* de Ene Ring, Anderson, maakt niet uit hoe waardevol je ook vindt.

 

 

(19:15)

Wesleyyy.

 

 

(19:16)

Komt het Empire State Building in aanmerking?

 

 

(19:17)

Misschien 's nachts wanneer de lichten als lava kunnen worden geïnterpreteerd.

 

 

(19:18)

Sms je die gedachten naar iemand anders dan ik?

 

 

(19:20)

Nee.

 

 

(19:21)

Goed.

 

 

(19:21)

Waarom?

 

 

(19:22)

Ik wil niet dat ze je opsluiten.

 

(19:23)

~ obsceen gebaar ~

 

 

(19:23)

Schattig.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

(23:23)

_Hoi._

 

 

(23:25)

He jij.

 

 

(23:25)

_Ben je nog wakker?_

 

 

(23:26)

Ik antwoord, toch?

(23:27)

Ik bedoel ... Ja, ik ben niet slaperig of zo.

(23:27)

Ik heb veel geoefend, dus ...

 

 

(23:28)

G _eoefenen?_

 

 

(23:28)

Muziek.

 

 

(23:31)

_Kan ik je bellen?_

 

 

(23:31)

Zeker.

(23:32)

**Inkomende oproep**

"Hallo..."

 

 

_"Het spijt me van eerder vandaag."_

 

 

"Nee, het spijt moj."

 

 

_"Ik had iets moeten zeggen in plaats van je meteen op te hangen."_

 

 

"Dus dat was opzettelijk, hè?"

 

 

_"Niet ... Niet echt. Ik raakte in paniek."_

 

 

“In paniek?”

 

 

_"Blaine ... ik moet je iets vertellen."_

 

 

"...Oké?"

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

"Het is in orde; je kunt me alles vertellen, Kurt. Werkelijk."

 

 

_"Dit is anders. En moeilijk. Ik dacht niet dat het zo moeilijk zou zijn. En ik dacht erover om het je niet te vertellen, nog niet, maar ik kan niet tegen je praten zonder het je te vertellen en dan zou je je afvragen wat er mis is en ...”_

 

 

"Shhhhh, hé. Ik ben hier en ik ga nergens heen. ... ik zou de hele nacht aan de telefoon kunnen blijven en wachten tot je zover bent, als dat is wat je nodig hebt.”

 

 

_"Stop dat."_

 

 

"Wat?"

 

 

_"Stop met zo ... begripvol te zijn."_

 

 

"Wil je dat ik het uit je dwing?"

 

 

_"Nee. ... Blaine?”_

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

_"Ik heb het uitgemaakt met mijn vriend. ...Ex-vriend. Ethan. Ik ... ik heb het uitgemaakt met Ethan.”_

 

 

“...”

 

 

_"... Dit is het gedeelte waar je iets zegt. Iets."_

 

 

"Ik ... ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen. …Ben je oké?"

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

"Dat is een zeer veelzeggende zucht."

 

 

_"Nee, het is ... Het is nog steeds vers, maar ... ik kan er mee omgaan."_

 

 

“Je hebt mensen om mee te praten, toch?”

 

 

_"Ja."_

 

 

"Oké goed. ...Is er iets dat ik kan doen? Ik bedoel ... dat is misschien een beetje raar, maar ... je bent mijn vriend, dus ... ik ben ... Jezus Christus, ik doe hier echt geen goed werk, of wel soms?”

 

 

_"Het is goed. Ik verwacht niet dat je iets doet.”_

 

 

"Mag ik vragen waarom?"

 

 

_"Waarom wat?"_

 

 

"Waarom deed je het?"

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

"Daar hoef je geen antwoord op te geven."

 

 

_"Nee, dat wil ik. Eerlijkheid, weet je nog?”_

 

 

“Mhm.”

 

 

_"Ik heb je over hem verteld. Over hoe hij de sterkste persoon was die ik kende. En ... Wacht, voordat ik verder ga, moet ik nog iets anders zeggen. "_

 

 

"Oké."

 

 

_"Niets hiervan is jouw schuld. Het zit allemaal tussen mij en hem, oké?”_

 

 

"Ja..."

 

 

_“Blaine.”_

 

 

"Ja."

 

 

_"Toen ik hem over ons vertelde - over ons sms'en, over onze vriendschap - dacht ik dat het goed met ons ging. Hij was niet opgewonden en er was een rare stilte tussen ons, maar het werd beter en we hebben het erover gehad. Hij zei dat het goed was en ik geloofde hem. Achteraf gezien, weet ik hoe stom dat was - hoe stom en blind ik was._

_"Hij plaatste twee en twee in zijn hoofd en ik denk dat hij anders begon te kijken naar een paar dingen die de afgelopen maanden waren gebeurd. En toen deed her er niet meer toe of ik Rachel of mijn vader of iemand anders sms'te – jij was het altijd, in zijn gedachten. Hij heeft je overal gezien, in alles ...”_

 

 

"Dat is een soort van r-"

 

 

_"Nee, laat me dit afmaken."_

 

 

"Oké."

 

 

_"Ik denk dat ik het wilde negeren, de tekens negeren, omdat doen alsof alles goed ging gemakkelijk_ _was."_

 

 

"Kurt, wat ik eerder zei ... Die dag ... Dat ging niet over jou."

 

 

_"Ik weet. Het is in orde."_

 

 

"Goed. Ga verder."

 

 

_"En toen, op een dag, hij brak gewoon. Hij brak volledig en ... ik had hem nog nooit zo gezien. Nooit. Om te weten dat het mijn fout was ... Dat hij ... Dat ik hem dat aandeed ... Het was als een klap in mijn gezicht en fuck, had ik die klap nodig. Het was een wake-up call. "_

 

 

“En toen ... heb je het uitgemaakt?”

 

 

_"Ja. Het was het enige dat ik had kunnen doen. ... Blaine?”_

 

 

"Shit ... Ja?"

 

 

_"Blaine, er is ... Er is een andere kant, natuurlijk is die er, en ik weet wat ik onuitgesproken laat. Ik kan me alleen maar voorstellen wat je nu moet denken, maar ik ...”_

 

 

"Hé, nee. Ik ben niet ... Ik verwacht niets. Het is goed dat je me hierover hebt verteld, maar ik verwacht niets. “

 

 

_"Ik weet dat ik niet in de positie ben om te vragen ... Eigenlijk is het een vreselijke iets om te vragen, nu, na dit alles, maar ..."_

 

 

"Maar dat kan je."

 

 

_"... Is het goed als ik wat tijd neem?"_

 

 

"Om te denken?"

 

 

_"Ja."_

 

"Natuurlijk. Je kunt alle tijd nemen die je nodig hebt. En als je klaar bent, zal ik hier zijn en kunnen we erover praten. Wat het ook is."

 

 

_"Dank je."_

 

 

"Bedankt dat je er zo open over bent. En Kurt?”

 

 

_"Ja?"_

 

 

"Ik ben veel sterker dan je zou denken. We zijn veel sterker. Het komt goed. "

 

 

_"...Oké. Ik… Ik ga-"_

 

 

“Shhhh. Wanneer je klaar bent."

 

 

_"... Welterusten, Blaine."_

 

 

"Welterusten, Kurt."

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

**Di 17 feb (14:23)**

**Hij weet het.**

 

 

(14:27)

Ik weet het.

 

 

(14:28)

**Gaat het goed met hem?**

 

 

(14:28)

Ja. Hij is ... Hij is er heel redelijk over.

(14:29)

De jouwe?

 

 

(14:30)

**Hoogte en diepte punten.**

(14:31)

**Hij heeft net wel mijn outfit voor de dag afgekeurd.**

 

 

(14:32)

En dat is een goed teken?

 

 

(14:32)

**Het beste.**

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Zo 21 feb (16:23)**

_Heeft hij überhaupt koffie gehaald?_

 

 

(16:29)

**Nee. Stop met vragen.**

 

 

(16:30)

_Fijn._

 

 

(16:41)

**Dit is een manier waarop hij je ruimte geeft, weet je?**

 

 

(16:43)

_Ja._

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Zo 28 feb (09:46)**

_Ik benijd je soms._

 

 

(09:55)

Hm?

 

 

(09:56)

_Dat je je hond mag uitlaten. Het moet geweldig zijn om je hoofd op te ruimen._

 

 

(09:58)

Je zou met je kat kunnen lopen.

 

 

(09:59)

_Alleen als ik hem een modieuze riem en kleine bijpassende laarzen geef._

 

 

(10:02)

Zou dat voor hem zijn of voor jou?

 

 

(10:03)

_Dat is een wazige lijn._

 

 

(10:05)

Hallo, ook nog,

 

 

(10:06)

_Hallo._

 

 

(10:07)

Kom je hier vaak?

 

 

(10:07)

_... Echt, Blaine? Werkelijk?_

 

 

(10:08)

... Sorry, ik probeerde het ijs te breken.

 

 

(10:10)

_Welnu, nu is er een gat in het ijs. En jij zit erin. En je zinkt._

 

 

(10:10)

...

 

 

(10:11)

_Wil je dat ik je een hand geef?_

 

 

(10:12)

Is jouw naam Scar?

 

 

(10:12)

_Nee._

 

 

(10:13)

Dan ja.

 

 

(10:14)

_Dus hoe is het met je?_

 

 

(10:15)

Wacht, moet dit jouw hand zijn?

 

 

(10:15)

_Pak het nu maar aan, Blaine._

 

 

(10:16)

Dit is niet echt een sterke greep, toch?

 

 

(10:17)

_Je hebt het gat gegraven._

 

 

(10:17)

Misschien moeten we een stap terug doen van de metaforen.

 

 

(10:18)

_Misschien._

 

 

(10:20)

Het gaat goed met mij. Ik ben bezig.

(10:21)

Jij?

 

 

(10:22)

_Hetzelfde._

(10:24)

_Waarom is dit zo moeilijk?_

 

 

(10:26)

Omdat het een bepalend moment is? Of denken we dat tenminste?

(10:27)

Maar ... het hoeft niet zo te zijn. We hoeven dit nu niet te doen. Ik denk dat we gewoon ... kunnen praten en kijken waar het heengaat?

 

 

(10:28)

_Ik zou dat leuk vinden._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(11:23)

_Hé Blaine?_

 

 

(11:24)

Mhm?

 

 

(11:25)

_Ik denk dat ik je een beetje heb gemist._

 

 

(11:27)

Ik denk dat ik je ook een beetje heb gemist.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(14:22)

**Heb je het hem verteld?**

 

 

(14:31)

Ja.

 

 

(14:33)

**En wat gaat hij daarmee doen?**

 

 

(14:34)

Het ding met Blaine is ... Soms moet je hem gewoon een klein duwtje in de goede richting geven en dan doet hij het allemaal alleen, verwachtingen overschreden.

 

(14:35)

**Goed.**

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(17:02)

Ben je bezig?

 

 

(17:03)

_Het is een zondag._

 

 

(17:03)

En?

 

 

(17:04)

_Het is een *zondag*._

 

 

(17:04)

Dus dat ben je niet?

 

 

(17:04)

_Nee. Dat probeerde ik te zeggen._

 

 

(17:06)

Goed.

 

 

(17:06)

_Waarom?_

(17:08)

_Blaine ?!_

 

 

(17:09)

**Inkomende oproep**

_"Wat ben je aan het doen?!"_

 

 

"Jij ook hallo."

 

 

_"Mhm, ja. Wat ben je aan het doen?"_

 

 

"Je bent te knorrig voor een zondag."

 

 

_"Ik dacht dat ik ongewoon blij wa -"_

 

 

"Je bent nog steeds in bed."

 

 

_“-s. ...Hoe weet je dat?"_

 

 

"Dus je geeft het toe!"

 

 

_"Jij bent eng."_

 

 

"Ik heb het zesde zintuig."

 

 

_"Super eng."_

 

"Ik hoorde ook je deken ritselen."

 

 

_"Meer eng. Koning van eng.”_

 

 

"Maar het is perfect! Nu kun je achterover leunen en genieten."

 

 

_"...Ik… wat?!"_

 

 

“Shhh; luister gewoon."

 

 

_"Luister naar wat? Blaine, je maakt me bang. Misschien dat we in de weken dat we niet met elkaar spraken ben je tot te conclusie gekomen dat je hier klaar mee bent en-"_

 

 

"Vertrouw me en luister."

 

 

_"Ik ... prima. Maar als j-"_

 

 

“Uh! Luister."

 

 

_"Oké."_

 

 

“...”

 

 

_"Wat ben je ... Oh, oké …"_

 

 

[LINK](https://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/sbass)

 

 

"Hé, dus dat was ... Ben je er nog?"

 

 

_"Ik… ja."_

 

 

"Goed."

 

 

_"Ik ben..."_

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

_"Een beetje sprakeloos."_

 

 

"Goed!"

 

 

_"Je bent zo'n ... Was dat ... was dat Super Bass?!"_

 

 

"Inderdaad."

 

 

_"Oj mijn God."_

 

 

"Nou, heeft het je laten lachen?"

 

 

_"Het ... Ja. Ja, het heeft me laten lachen."_

 

 

"Dus je gaat niet meer vechten als ik je morgenavond weer bel?"

 

 

_"... Wat ben je aan het plannen?"_

 

 

"Niets."

 

 

_“Blaine.”_

 

 

"Stil, jij."

 

 

_"Is dat jouw missie nu?"_

 

"Misschien?"

 

 

_"Moet ik bang zijn?"_

 

 

"Nee, maar je zou opgewonden kunnen zijn."

 

 

_"Dat zullen we zien."_

 

 

"Gewoon opnemen, oké?"

 

 

_"Oké."_

 

 

"Tot ziens, Kurt!"

 

 

_"... je bent onmogelijk. Doei."_

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(17:34)

_Dank je._

 

 

(17:35)

Het was leuk om voor je te spelen.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(17:36)

_Omg Rachel._

 

 

(17:38)

**Heb je het bed verlaten?**

 

 

(17:39)

_Ik kan niet *bewegen*._

 

 

(17:39)

**Huh. Dat is nieuw.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toen de tijdlijn van LN de tijdlijn van de huidige tijd overlapte, plaatste ik hun berichten van de dag op tumblr. En als je het niet in één stuk leest, maar op de dagen dat ze zouden moeten plaatsvinden, dan pas realiseer je je hoe veel lange tussenstukken er tussen hun sms'en zaten in dit hoofdstuk.
> 
> **Heartwolfs notities:** Dat pianostuk wordt gespeeld door David Sides. Bekijk hem - hij is geweldig. Maar spam hem alsjeblieft niet met opmerkingen over de fic, oké? Dank je.


	19. Hoofdstuk 19a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Heartwolfs notities:** Verdeeld in twee delen, niet voor lengte (hoewel, hey, het is het langste hoofdstuk van allemaal), maar omdat het een leuke pauze toevoegt.
> 
> Ik heb er eerder om gevraagd en ik zal het opnieuw vragen, omdat ik altijd mensen zie die "klagen" over spoilers - **plaats je discussie over tumblr achter een read more.** Dank je!
> 
> Er is veel muziek in dit hoofdstuk - ik stel voor dat je naar de volledige nummers luistert wanneer ze verschijnen en dan pas verder leest, voor een beter effect. Haast je niet. :)
> 
> Zie de eindnoot van het hoofdstuk in 19b voor meer informatie.
> 
>   
> Een kleine herinnering:
> 
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes  
>  **ETHAN:**  
>   
> 

**Zo 1 mrt (19:15)**

**Je had gelijk over Blaine.**

 

 

(19:21)

Ja?

 

 

(19:22)

**Ja.**

 

 

(19:22)

Hoe komt dat?

 

(19:23)

**Ik ben net thuis gekomen en ik heb Kurt niet zo gezien sinds ... Nou, je weet wel.**

 

 

(19:24)

Dat is mijn jongen.

(19:26)

Oké, het gaat tot nu toe goed, maar laten we ze in de gaten houden.

 

 

(19:27)

**Altijd - ik vertrouw ze nog niet. Domme jongens.**

 

 

(19:27)

... Is dat een generalisatie?

 

 

(19:29)

**Misschien?**

 

 

(19:29)

Vergeet niet dat we in hetzelfde team zitten.

 

 

(19:30)

**Dat doen we, Wes. Maar *ik* voer deze show uit.**

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(20:01)

Hoe gaat het, Blainey?

 

 

(20:02)

Stop er mee. Je hebt het beloofd.

 

 

(20:02)

Oké, *Blaine.*

(20:04)

Zo?

 

 

(20:05)

Wat?

 

 

(20:05)

Hoe gaat het?

 

 

(20:06)

Je bent raar, dat is hoe het gaat.

 

 

(20:06)

Ik wil gewoon weten hoe het met je gaat.

 

 

(20:07)

Je zag me vandaag al. Ik had twee armen en twee benen. Er is niets veranderd.

 

 

(20:07)

Ja, maar we hebben gepraat. Over dingen.

 

 

(20:08)

Als je subtiel probeert te zijn, kun je stoppen. Ik kan er doorheen kijken.

 

 

(20:08)

Kom op, geef me de details.

 

 

(20:09)

Je bent zo roddelachtig, Wesley. Ik ben geschokt.

 

 

(20:10)

Hé, wat is er mis met nieuwsgierig zijn? Na alles wat we de afgelopen maanden hebben meegemaakt ...

(20:11)

Het is alsof je bereid bent om de pijn te delen, maar niet de vreugde.

(20:12)

Deel de vreugde, Blaine.

 

 

(20:13)

Je. Bent. Raar.

(20:13)

Laat me dit gewoon hebben, oké? Voor nu.

 

 

(20:14)

Fijn.

(20:14)

Blainey.

 

 

(20:15)

Zielig.

 

 

(20:15)

Mwuah!

 

 

******

 

 

**Ma 2 mrt (7:33 uur)**

_Kijk naar hem, hij leeft het leven._

__

(07:34)

_En hier ben *ik* en ik verlaat het huis om middernacht._

 

 

(07:46)

Vogels.

 

 

(07:47)

_Wat?_

 

 

(07:48)

De vogels moeten je rolmodellen zijn. Ik nam Bradshaw mee voor zijn ochtendwandeling en ze zijn buitengewoon opgewekt vandaag. De lente is net om de hoek.

 

 

(07:49)

_Het is het begin van maart, Blaine. Je ziet dingen._

(07:52)

_Weet je zeker dat je geen personage bent uit een Disney-film? Vogels, eekhoorns, honden ... Praat je het tegen ze?_

(07:53)

_Nee, antwoord dat niet. Natuurlijk praat je met ze._

 

 

(07:54)

Toen je me aan je kat voorstelde, zei je dat hij je derde kamergenoot was.

 

 

(07:55)

_Dat komt omdat hij zo groot is als een hond._

 

 

(07:55)

Wat dan ook.

(07:56)

Ik zal de vogels vertellen om hoi te zeggen wanneer ze je zien.

 

 

(07:56)

_Alsjeblieft niet doen._

 

 

(07:57)

Waarom niet?

 

 

(07:58)

_Weet jij wie Hitchcock is?_

 

 

(07:58)

Bang voor vogels. Begrepen.

 

 

(07:59)

_Schrijf je dat op?_

 

 

(08:03)

Het gaat in mijn Kurt Hummel-bestand.

 

 

(08:04)

_Je bent zo'n sukkel._

(08:07)

_Je probeert een felle bijnaam te bedenken en je faalt, niet waar?_

 

 

(08:08)

...Nee?

 

 

(08:08)

_Een mooie dag verder, Blaine!_

 

 

(08:09)

Jij ook ... Kurt.

(08:10)

Dat is het. Dat is de felle bijnaam.

(08:10)

Begrepen? Want je bent...

(08:11)

...Nee?

(08:13)

Oké.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(10:02)

_Verveeld._

 

 

(10:05)

In de les?

 

 

(10:05)

_Ja._

 

 

(10:06)

Dat voelt vertrouwd.

(10:07)

Maar het is maandag, geen donderdag.

 

 

(10:08)

_Mijn saaie les nu op maandag, Blaine. Houd het bij._

 

 

(10:08)

Ik schrijf het al op.

 

 

(10:09)

_Wat zit er nog meer in dat bestand?_

 

 

(10:10)

Zoals ik zou dat tegen*jou* zou zeggen.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(13:14)

_Denk je dat het te laat is om van school te veranderen?_

 

 

(13:15)

**Ben je hem weer tegengekomen?**

 

 

(13:15)

_De. Hele. Tijd. Ik weet niet of ik het aan kan._

 

 

(13:16)

**Dat kan je, Kurt.**

 

 

(13:16)

_Ik zou het niet zeker weten._

 

 

(13:17)

**Je bent niet van gedachten aan het wisselen, toch?**

 

 

(13:20)

_Nee, ik ... Nee. Natuurlijk niet. Je weet dat dit niet iets is dat ik één-twee-drie besloot._

 

 

(13:21)

**Maar?**

 

 

(13:22)

_Het is zo moeilijk. Wat doen we nu? Ik blijf hem dagelijks zien en het is altijd ongemakkelijk en pijnlijk, en ..._

 

 

(13:23)

**Zie je jezelf bevriend zijn met hem?**

 

 

(13:25)

_Op dit moment is wegrennen alles wat ik wil doen wanneer ik hem zie en ik ben er zeker van dat hij hetzelfde denkt._

 

 

(13:26)

**Geef het dan tijd.**

 

 

(13:26)

_Hm._

 

 

(13:28)

**En Kurt?**

 

 

(13:28)

_Ja?_

 

 

(13:29)

**Vergeet niet: je hebt erger overleefd. <3**

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(14:01)

_Ik denk dat mijn maandagen jouw dinsdagen zijn._

 

 

(14:04)

Regenachtige dag?

 

 

(14:05)

_Ik heb het gevoel dat dit weer een regenachtige week kan zijn._

 

 

(14:08)

Regen is goed als je een paraplu hebt.

 

 

(14:08)

_Ik ben de mijne vergeten._

 

 

(14:09)

Je weet dat je me uitdaagt door dat te zeggen, toch?

 

 

(14:11)

_Oh nee, zo bedoelde ik het niet. Je hoeft niets te doen._

 

 

(14:12)

Nou, je hoefde ook niets te doen, maar dat deed je wel.

 

 

(14:12)

_Dat was anders._

 

 

(14:13)

Hoe?

 

 

(14:14)

_Het was Kerstmis en je was verdrietig en niemand zou zich zo moeten voelen rond Kerstmis, Blaine._

 

 

(14:16)

Dus je hebt me een schuilkelder gebouwd.

 

 

(14:17)

_Wat?_

 

 

(14:17)

Voor mijn orkaan.

 

 

(14:20)

_..._

 

 

(14:20)

:)

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(14:21)

_Hart._

 

 

(14:21)

**Wat?**

 

 

(14:22)

_Mijn hart._

 

 

(14:23)

**Hoe zit het met je hart, lieverd?**

 

 

(14:23)

_Het doet dingen._

 

 

(14:23)

**Dingen?**

 

 

(14:24)

_Ik weet het niet, Rachel. Ik weet het echt niet._

 

 

(14:25)

**Je hebt vandaag een soort van achtbaanrit, toch?**

 

 

(14:25)

_Dit is geen oefening, Rachel._

 

 

(14:26)

**Oooké.**

(14:27)

**Als dit gaat over wat ik denk dat het is ...**

(14:28)

**Kurt.**

 

 

(14:28)

_Ja?_

 

(14:29)

**Denk je niet dat je er iets aan moet doen?**

 

 

(14:29)

_Waaraan?_

 

 

(14:29)

**Je weet wel.**

 

 

(14:30)

_Rachel ... ik kan hem niet vragen om me weer te ontmoeten. Niet na wat er vorige keer is gebeurd._

 

 

(14:30)

**Maar de dingen zijn nu anders!**

 

 

(14:32)

_Wat als hij nee zegt?_

(14:32)

_Wat als ... Wat als alles weer fout gaat?_

(14:34)

_Wat als we niet ..._

(14:35)

_Ik kan het niet._

 

 

(14:36)

**Oké.**

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(14:44)

Hoe zit het met de dinsdagen dan?

 

 

(14:48)

_Hm?_

 

 

(14:48)

Het begon niet met Kerstmis. Het begon met de dinsdagen.

 

 

(14:50)

_Dat is ..._

 

 

(14:51)

Je weet dat ik gelijk heb.

(14:52)

Ik vind het leuk mensen gelukkig te maken.

(14:53)

Ik vind het leuk om *jou* gelukkig te maken.

 

 

(14:54)

_Dat voelt vertrouwd._

 

 

(14:55)

Dat dacht ik al.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(14:37)

**Ik denk dat de mijne in paniek raakt.**

(14:38)

**De jouwe?**

 

 

(14:40)

Goed, denk ik.

(14:41)

Vastbesloten misschien.

 

 

(14:43)

**Goed. Dat is iets. We hebben enige vastbeslotenheid nodig in deze vergelijking.**

 

 

(14:44)

Laten we kijken waar dit naartoe gaat.

 

 

(14:45)

**Oké.**

 

 

(15:04)

Er is iets dat ik heel graag zou willen weten, maar ik ben altijd bang geweest om het te vragen.

 

 

(15:05)

**Ga verder.**

 

 

(15:06)

Je mag niet lachen of oordelen.

 

 

(15:07)

**Oké. ;)**

 

 

(15:09)

Ik vraag me gewoon af.

 

 

(15:09)

**Kom op, Warbler Wes. Ik bijt niet.**

 

 

(15:10)

Op een schaal van 1 tot 10, hoe knap is Kurt?

 

(15:11)

**Weees! Oh mijn God.**

 

 

(15:12)

Je zei dat je niet zou oordelen.

(15:12)

Ik zorg gewoon voor mijn bro.

 

 

(15:13)

**Je bent *nieuwsgierig*, dat is wat je bent.**

(15:13)

**Hij is een 12.**

 

 

(15:14)

Spreekt je als zijn beste vriend of ...?

 

 

(15:15)

**Ik spreek als een mens.**

(15:16)

**Kurt is echt speciaal en iemand zou het geluk hebben hem te hebben.**

(15:16)

**Is er nog iets dat je zou willen weten?**

 

 

(15:17)

Nu niet, bedankt. ;)

(15:19)

God, wat zou ik het leuk vinden om Blaine te plagen met dat beetje informatie.

 

 

(15:20)

**Oh, dus *dat is* waar dat voor was.**

 

 

(15:21)

Shhhh.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(16:23)

Ben je rond 7 thuis?

 

 

(16:26)

_Ja._

 

 

(16:27)

Oké.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(19:23)

Klaar?

 

 

(19:25)

_Ja._

 

 

(19:25)

Werkelijk?

 

 

(19:26)

_God, Blaine, bel me gewoon al!_

 

 

(19:26)

Whoa, oké.

 

 

(19:27)

**Inkomende oproep**

_"Hoi."_

 

 

"Je bent bazig."

 

 

_"En je was moeilijk bezig."_

 

 

"Was ik niet. Ik wilde je gewoon niet laten schrikken.”

 

 

_"Door mij te bellen?"_

 

 

"Ja."

 

 

_"Denk je niet dat we dat nu achter ons kunnen laten?"_

 

 

"... Oké, misschien was ik moeilijk bezig. Soms denk ik te veel, sorry.”

 

 

_“Hou op met je te verontschuldigen en wees mijn paraplu, Blaine.”_

 

 

“Je weet hoe je een man moet bekoren, Kurt. Ik ben onder de indruk."

 

 

_"Dat was niet ... ik bedoel ... ik-"_

 

 

"Rustig. Voel je je op je gemak?"

 

 

_"...Ja?"_

 

 

"Goed."

 

 

[LINK](https://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/umbrellasnippet)

 

 

“... Grapje.”

 

 

_“Blaine!”_

 

 

"Dat was niet wat ik voor jou wilde spelen. Ik werd meegesleept."

 

_"Weet je uit je hoofd hoe je elk nummer speelt?"_

 

 

"Niet elk nummer."

 

 

_"Ben je bescheiden?"_

 

 

"Ik ben het echt niet. Mag ik een tweede keer?"

 

 

_"Absoluut."_

 

 

"Oké. Het is niet ... Misschien is het niet ... Ik hoop dat je niet teleurgesteld zult zijn na giste-"

 

 

_“Blaine.”_

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

_"Stop met teveel na te denken."_

 

 

"...Oké."

 

 

[LINK](https://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/breakyourheart%20%20)

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

"Dus dat was ... Het is gewoon iets waar ik aan heb gewerkt ..."

 

_“...”_

 

 

“... Kurt?”

 

 

_"Ik ... ik ben hier."_

 

 

"...Ben je oké?"

 

 

_“Mhm.”_

 

 

"Oh god, ik had eerder iets over het liedje moeten zeggen. Het is niet ... Je kent het liedje, toch? ...Natuurlijk doe je dat. Het gaat niet om de tekst; Ik heb het niet gekozen voor de tekst. Dat zou ... Het is niet ...”

 

 

_“Blaine.”_

 

 

"...Ja?"

 

 

_"Het was prachtig."_

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

_"Hoe heb je dat gedaan?"_

 

 

"Wat?"

 

 

_"Hoe heb je dat nummer in zoiets veranderd?"_

 

 

"Oh ... Nou, ik ... ik speelde er gewoon mee. Ik hou van ... Ik bedoel, ik vind het leuk om eens in de zoveel tijd naar dingen vanuit een ander perspectief te kijken.”

 

 

_"Het werkte. Mag ik je iets vragen?”_

 

 

"Ik ga je niet uit elkaar trekken en je hart breken, als dat is wat je je afvraagt."

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

"Oh god, sorry. Sorry. Kijk, dit is waarom je gewaarschuwd moet worden dat ik je bel. Je moet je voorbereiden op mijn uitbarstingen. Ik zei je dat ik begin te bazelen als ik nerveus werd en ...”

 

 

_"Ben je nerveus?"_

 

 

"Nee, ik ... Ja."

 

 

_"Schattig."_

 

 

"Wat?"

 

 

_"Ik zei dat je schattig bent."_

 

 

"Oh ... Oké, nou, uh ... ik denk ... Ben je aan het lachen?"

 

 

_"...Nee?"_

 

 

"... Je geniet hiervan, hè?"

 

 

_"Ja. Was dat niet het doel van je telefoontje?”_

 

 

"Je bent me aan het bespotten."

 

 

_"Nee, dat ik ben niet. Wil je nog meer voor me spelen?"_

 

 

"Was dat wat je wilde vragen?"

 

 

_"Een beetje, ja."_

 

 

"Je krijgt maar één nummer per dag en je hebt er bijna twee gekregen vandaag."

 

 

_"Precies, **bijna**. Morgen dan?"_

 

 

"Eén liedje."

 

 

_"Kies je ze willekeurig of ...?"_

 

 

"Ik kies nooit iets willekeurig, Kurt."

 

 

_"Maar het gaat niet om de tekst?"_

 

 

"Het gaat niet om de tekst."

 

 

_"Goed. Dezelfde tijd morgen? "_

 

 

"Ja."

 

 

_"Ik zal proberen om meer domme Top 40-nummers te bedenken die je dan kan veranderen."_

 

 

"Dus, allemaal?"

 

 

_"Ah, toch niet zo bescheiden."_

 

 

"Je gaf me een ego boost."

 

 

_"...Goed. Morgen?"_

 

 

"Morgen."

 

 

~~~~~~

 

(20:05)

 

_MIJN MAAG GING ERVAN KRIEBELEN._

 

 

(20:07)

**Moet dit logisch klinken?**

 

 

(20:09)

_Gelieve dit te archiveren onder 'Dingen die ik nodig heb om naar jou te sms'en voordat ik ze naar Blaine stuur en mezelf voor de gek laat staan'._

(20:10)

_Het is een veiligheidsmaatregel._

 

 

(20:11)

**Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt!!!**

 

 

(20:12)

_Ja?_

 

 

(20:13)

**Wil je me iets vertellen?**

 

 

(20:13)

_Alleen dat._

 

 

(20:14)

**Ik haat je.**

 

 

(20:15)

_Ik haat je ook. <3_

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(20:33)  
 **Er gebeurt iets.**

 

 

(20:35)  
Er gebeurt iets?

 

 

(20:36)  
 **Ja. Er gebeurt zeker iets.**


	20. Hoofdstuk 19b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Heartwolfs notities:**  Verdeeld in twee delen, niet voor lengte (hoewel, hey, het is het langste hoofdstuk van allemaal), maar omdat het een leuke pauze toevoegt.
> 
> Ik heb er eerder om gevraagd en ik zal het opnieuw vragen, omdat ik altijd mensen zie die "klagen" over spoilers -  **plaats je discussie over tumblr achter een read more.**  Dank je!
> 
> Er is veel muziek in dit hoofdstuk - ik stel voor dat je naar de volledige nummers luistert wanneer ze verschijnen en dan pas verder leest, voor een beter effect. Haast je niet. :)
> 
> Zie het einde van dit hoofdstuk voor meer informatie.  
> Een kleine herinnering:
> 
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes  
>  **ETHAN:**

**Di 3 mrt (10:01)**

_Het is dinsdag._

 

 

(10:11)

Ja dat is zo.

 

 

(10:12)

_Ik weet dat je het gevoel hebt dat het jouw beurt is met de missies, maar dat betekent niet dat je je koffie niet kunt krijgen, toch?_

 

 

(10:13)

Ik ga er van uit.

(10:15)

Werkt Rachel?

 

 

(10:16)

_Nee, niet vandaag._

 

 

(10:16)

:(

 

 

(10:16)

_Ach, sorry. Ik wist niet dat je gehecht was geraakt aan haar._

 

 

(10:17)

Ze is mijn koffiepersoon, Kurt.

 

 

(10:17)

_Oooké, dat zal ik haar vertellen._

 

 

(10:18)

Je hoeft niet jaloers te worden.

 

 

(10:20)

_Leuk geprobeerd, Blaine._

 

 

(10:21)

: P

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(19:34)

Ik zal vanavond een beetje laat zijn.

 

 

(19:39)

_Dat is prima, maak je er geen zorgen over._

(19:40)

_Ik zit toch nog steeds vast met huiswerk._

 

 

(19:42)

Ik ben zijn speeltje kwijt en nu wilt hij niet naar binnen gaan.

 

 

 

(19:44)

_Het ziet er niet naar uit dat hij er erg mee zit._

 

 

(19:45)

Hij denkt nog steeds dat we het gaan vinden. Hopeloze optimist.

(19:50)

Mag ik je een geheim vertellen?

 

 

(19:51)

_Ja._

 

 

(19:52)

*Hij* verloor het.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(19:53)

**Alles oké daar in je kamer?**

 

 

(19:54)

_Mag ik niet lachen?_

 

 

(19:54)

**Eigenlijk heb ik je lach gemist. Ga alstublieft door.**

(19:55)

**Alles wat je wilt delen, hoewel?**

 

 

(19:56)

_Stop ermee me dat te vragen en geef me eten._

 

 

(19:56)

**Kom het maar halen.**

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(20:42)

**Inkomende oproep**

_“Blaine! Hoi!"_

 

 

"Is dit een slechte tijd?"

 

 

_"Nee, nee, je ... Je hebt me deze keer niet gewaarschuwd."_

 

 

“Nou, je zei dat ik moeilijk bezig was toen ik dat deed. Soms luister ik naar je, weet je?"

 

 

_"Goed. Uhm ... ik ... Oh mijn god, Rachel, stop ermee ... Stop! ... Ra-"_

 

 

“... Kurt?”

 

 

_"... Die vrouw is een monster; Sorry daarvoor. Ik ben ontsnapt._

_“Ze zegt trouwens hoi ... Niet dat het ertoe doet.”_

 

 

"Is dat een normale avond voor jou? Worstel je met je kamergenoot?”

 

 

_"Het was goed voordat je belde."_

 

 

"Oh, dus het is mijn schuld?"

 

 

_"Ik geloof het wel."_

 

 

"Kan ik het goedmaken?"

 

 

_"Ik denk dat ik iets weet dat ervoor gaat zorgen dan ik van gedachten verander over jou."_

 

 

"Over mij? Het is zo slecht, huh? Wat kan ik voor je doen?"

 

 

_"Twee liedjes, Blaine."_

 

 

“...”

 

 

_"Lach niet! Dit is een serieuze zaak. Ik ben verslaafd."_

 

 

"Duidelijk. Laat me beginnen met één en dan zullen we zien, ja?"

 

 

_"Dit is een truc, Anderson. Je bent me aan het trollen.”_

 

 

"Oooh, je weet dat het serieus is wanneer de achternaam wordt gebruikt."

 

 

**_“Alsjeblieft.”_ **

 

 

"Leun achterover en wees stil."

 

 

_“... Fijn.”_

 

 

"Geen felle comeback?"

 

 

_"Ik wacht."_

 

 

"Oké."

 

 

[LINK](https://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/tiktok)

 

 

_"Hoe..."_

 

 

“Jaaaaaa?”

 

 

_"Je bent geweldig."_

 

 

“...”

 

_"Dat ben je. Ik zou elke dag naar je kunnen luisteren. "_

 

"... Is dat een aanbod?"

 

_"Nee, dwaas. Het is een verzoek."_

 

 

“Kurt ...”

 

 

_“Mhm?”_

 

"Ik..."

 

 

_“Mhhh?”_

 

 

"...Ben je moe?"

 

 

_"Kan zijn. Slechte nacht, lange dag.”_

 

 

"Wil je dat ik van het record ga?"

 

 

_"Wat?"_

 

 

"Ik zou nog een stuk voor je kunnen spelen, maar het zou geen deel uitmaken van mijn thema."

 

 

_"Ja, graag."_

 

 

"Voel je je op je gemak?"

 

 

_"Heel erg."_

 

 

[LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A14w6qz6hKg)

 

 

“Kurt?”

 

 

**"Hé Blaine."**

 

 

“... Rachel. Hoi."

 

 

**"Sorry, hij viel in slaap en liet bijna zijn telefoon vallen."**

 

 

"...Gaat het goed met hem?"

 

 

**"Oh, ik heb alleen de laatste noten gehoord, maar ik weet zeker dat hij er dol op was. Hij ziet er vredig uit. ... Hij was ... Hij kan echt een goede nachtrust gebruiken.”**

 

 

"...Goed."

 

 

**“Blaine?”**

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

**"Kun je morgen naar het café komen?"**

 

 

"Morgen. Uhm ... Natuurlijk? "

 

 

**"We moeten praten."**

 

 

"... Zit ik in de problemen?"

 

 

**"Nee, maar er is iets dat we moeten bespreken."**

 

 

"En ... kunnen we dat nu niet doen?"

 

 

**"Nee. We hebben een ander persoon nodig. '**

 

 

"Wat..."

 

 

**"Geloof me. Na de les?"**

 

 

"...Oké."

 

 

**“Geweldig! Zie je dan. Doei!"**

 

 

"...Doei."

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(09:45)

Zoete dromen, Kurt.

 

 

******

 

**Wo 4 mrt (10:23)**

Think Coffee, 4 uur?

 

 

(10:29)

Ik ontmoet Rachel al.

 

 

(10:30)

Dat is oké, ik vind het niet erg.

 

 

(10:31)

Ze wil met me praten.

 

 

(10:31)

Dat weet ik.

 

 

(10:32)

...Dat weet je?

 

 

(10:33)

Jep.

 

 

(10:34)

... Ben jij ... Nee. Dat kan niet.

 

 

(10:34)

Wat?

 

 

(10:35)

Ze noemde ... Wes, ben jij de andere persoon die ze noemde?!

 

 

(10:36)

Zei ze "lang, knap, donker haar"?

 

 

(10:36)

En wie zou dat zijn?

 

 

(10:38)

Ha. Ha.

(10:39)

Misschien moeten wij je niet helpen. Misschien verdien je het niet.

 

 

(10:40)

"Wij"? Oh God.

 

 

(10:42)

Je liet ons alleen voor 5 minuten, en we werden allebei gefrustreerd door het heen en weer ding dat jullie twee hadden. Kun je ons de schuld geven?

 

 

(10:43)

Ik kan dit niet geloven.

(10:43)

Nee, eigenlijk kan ik het wel. Ik kan het niet geloven dat *ik* het niet heb zien aankomen.

(10:44)

Dus wat is vandaag? Een interventie?!

 

 

(10:45)

Misschien.

(10:46)

We willen graag helpen.

 

 

(10:47)

Ik heb geen hulp nodig.

 

 

(10:48)

Oh ja, dat heb je wel.

 

 

(10:48)

Met mij gaat het goed.

 

 

(10:49)

Wat je doet is goed, maar het is niet genoeg.

 

 

(10:50)

Niet genoeg voor wat?

 

 

(10:52)

Om je jongen te krijgen.

 

 

(10:53)

Dat is niet waar dit over gaat.

 

 

(10:55)

Zeker.

(10:56)

Hij houdt van wat je voor hem doet, maar je moet het opvoeren. Hij zal niet de volgende stap zetten en je bent op één of andere manier te beleefd om de jouwe te zetten. Dat is waar wij binnenvallen.

 

 

(10:57)

Ik hou er niet van waar dit naartoe gaat.

 

 

(10:59)

4 uur Blaine.

 

 

(11:00)

Moet ik gaan?

 

 

(11:01)

Wil je dat ik je er bij je haar naartoe breng?

 

 

(11:02)

... Fijn.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(13:02)

 **ETHAN:** Ik heb de concertkaartjes gevonden die we volgende week hadden.

 

 

(13:23)

_... ik was die vergeten._

 

 

(13:24)

Je kunt ze hebben als je wilt.

 

 

(13:25)

_Het is jouw favoriete band, niet de mijne._

 

 

(13:26)

Ik weet het, maar ... ik dacht dat we ...

 

 

(13:27)

_Ethan._

(13:27)

_Alsjeblieft ... alsjeblieft, niet doen._

 

 

(13:29)

Ik weet het. Sorry.

 

 

(13:30)

_Het is in orde. Net..._

 

 

(13:31)

Ik weet het. Te vroeg.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(13:59)

_Waarom is mijn leven zo shit?_

 

 

(14:01)

**Hallo, drama queen.**

 

 

(14:02)

_Maar serieus, waarom?_

 

 

(14:02)

**Dat is het niet.**

 

(14:03)

_Waarom voelt het dan alsof het is?_

 

 

(14:05)

**Je bent een drama queen. Het zit in je aard.**

 

 

(14:05)

_Nou, jij bent dat ook._

 

 

(14:06)

**Ik weet het. Daarom kan ik je hierover kan aanspreken.**

(14:07)

**Je bent op de goede weg, Kurt.**

 

(14:10)

_Ik weet het niet._

 

 

(14:11)

**Je bent. Stop met mokken.**

 

 

(14:12)

_Urgh, waarom ben je zo ... dus ..._

 

 

(14:12)

**Nuttig? Zorgzaam? Onvervangbaar?**

 

 

(14:13)

_Jij wint. Ik heb het vandaag niet in mij._

 

 

(14:14)

**Kurt ...**

 

 

(14:17)

_Het is goed. Het gaat goed met mij._

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(19:15)

**Inkomende oproep**

_"He jij."_

 

 

"Hé, jezelf."

 

 

_"Je bent hier zo goed in worden. Ik ben trots op je."_

 

 

"Waarover? Praten?”

 

 

_"Mij bellen. Geen waarschuwing, niets - gewoon een gewoon telefoongesprek tussen vrienden.”_

 

 

"Nou, wil je naar ons kijken. We zijn gewoon."

 

 

_"Je weet wat ik bedoel."_

 

 

"Ja, dat doe ik. Hoe was je dag, schat?”

 

 

_"... ik zei 'tussen vrienden', niet 'een oud getrouwd stel'.”_

 

 

"Ik wist dat dat een stap te ver zou zijn. Maar eerlijk gezegd, hoe was het?"

 

 

_"Het was ... Een dag."_

 

 

"Oh oh, dat klinkt niet zo goed. Wil je erover praten?”

 

 

_" ...”_

 

 

"Dat hoeft niet."

 

 

_“Het is ... Rachel zei dat ik een drama queen was, wat waarschijnlijk waar is. Ik zei tegen mezelf dat ik moest stoppen met zeuren en me moest concentreren op wat me te wachten stond, niet op wat er in het verleden gebeurt is.”_

 

 

"... Heb je een zelfhulpboek gekocht?"

 

 

_"Excuseer mij?!"_

 

 

"Sorry, sorry. Ik luister."

 

 

_"Nee, je lacht hierom, dat is wat je aan het doen bent. Goed om te weten dat mijn ellende een bron van vermaak voor je is. “_

 

 

"Dat zijn ze niet ... Kurt, je weet dat dat niet waar is. Ik bedoelde ik nie- ...

"-Wacht. Nu lach je. "

 

 

_"Het is zo makkelijk om met je te rotzooien, Blaine."_

 

 

"Ik heroverweeg mijn liedkeuze voor vanavond."

 

 

_"Ohhh, nee, alsjeblieft niet! Ik heb er de hele dag naar uitgekeken."_

 

 

"Werkelijk?"

 

 

_"Ja, dwaas."_

 

 

"'Dwaas’ is mijn teken."

 

 

_" **Nu** ben ik bang."_

 

 

“Dat hoeft niet."

 

 

_"Ik wacht af."_

 

 

"Ja, ja, mijn telefoontje was zo casual, ik ben niet eens voorbereid. Ik moet eerst van kamer wisselen. Ga niet weg."

 

 

_"...Ik ben hier."_

 

 

"Goed. ... Ouch ... shit."

 

 

_"...Wat ben je aan het **doen**?"_

 

 

"Wandelen door mijn appartement met de natuurlijke gratie van een gazelle. Wat denk je?"

 

 

_"... Hoe groot is jouw appartement eigenlijk?"_

 

 

"Uhm ... ik weet het niet. Groot genoeg. Waarom?"

 

_"Omdat je nog steeds loopt."_

 

 

"Niet meer. We hebben onze bestemming bereikt; Ik hoop dat je een vlotte rit hebt gehad. Ik ga je nu op de speakerphone zetten, oké?”

 

 

_"Oké, kapitein."_

 

 

"Klaar?"

 

 

_"Je hoeft niet te schreeuwen, Blaine."_

 

 

"Ik denk dat je er klaar voor bent."

 

 

[LINK](https://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/partyintheusa)

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

"Te veel?"

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

“Kurt?”

 

 

_"Ja."_

 

 

"Het was te veel, nietwaar?"

 

 

_"Nee, dat was het niet. Dat was slechts mijn teken van leven. Blaine ...”_

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

_“... Shit.”_

 

 

"Wat was dat?"

 

 

_"Niets, ik gewoon ... Niets."_

 

 

“Oooké. Laat me dan een verzoek doen."

 

 

_"...Oké."_

 

 

"Je hebt vrijdagmiddag vrij, toch?"

 

 

_"...Ja?"_

 

 

"Wees niet bang. Zo voelde het ook toen jij mij op mijn missies stuurde, weet je wel?”

 

 

_“... Missies?”_

 

 

"Jep. Vrijdag, 3 uur, Madison Square Park, vlakbij het Chester Alan Arthur Monument. Weet je waar dat is?"

 

 

_"... ik zou het kunnen opzoeken."_

 

 

"Dus, zal je er zijn?"

 

 

_“Blaine ...”_

 

 

"Kom op; Ik heb altijd gedaan wat je me vertelde en heb ik er spijt van? Nee."

 

 

_"Ik..."_

 

 

"Je houdt niet van deze onzekerheid, of wel?"

 

 

_"...Ik denk het."_

 

 

"Vertrouw je me?"

 

_"...Ja. Ja, dat doe ik._

_"... Goed, ik ga op je kleine missie."_

 

 

“Jeej!”

 

 

_"Hopelijk is het de moeite waard."_

 

 

"Wat verwacht je van mij?"

 

 

_"Alleen de beste."_

 

 

"Goed."

 

 

_"Meestal."_

 

 

"Hallo!"

 

 

_"Ik accepteerde de missie; wat wil je nog meer?"_

 

 

"Ik wil dat je geniet van de missie."

 

 

_"Ik zal het je vrijdag vertellen."_

 

 

“Deal.”

 

 

_"Dezelfde tijd morgen?"_

 

 

"Dezelfde tijd morgen."

 

 

_"Welterusten."_

 

 

"Jij ook."

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(20:23)

De adelaar is geland.

 

 

(20:26)

... Hou je me voor de fucking gek?

 

 

(20:27)

Wat?

(20:28)

Jullie twee met jullie *operatie* - ik dacht dat spionage taal gepast was. Ik wilde het leuk hebben.

 

 

(20:29)

Dat is geen spionage taal, Anderson.

 

 

(20:30)

Snob.

(20:31)

Hij zei ja.

(20:31)

Beter?

 

 

(20:33)

Veel beter.

 

 

(20:34)

Wes?

 

 

(20:35)

Ja?

 

 

(20:35)

Ik denk dat ik je moet bedanken.

 

 

(20:36)

Bedank mij later.

 

 

******

 

 

**Do 5 mrt (16:23)**

_Je bent echt stil vandaag._

 

 

(16:29)

Ik heb het gevoel dat ik vandaag een miljoen verschillende dingen jongleer.

(16:34)

Jij bent ook stil.

 

 

(16:35)

_Ik heb het gevoel dat ik vandaag een miljard verschillende dingen jongleer._

 

(16:36)

Natuurlijk.

 

 

(16:36)

_Kan je niet laten winnen._

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(17:12)

Je bent zo stil, Blainey. Alles oké?

 

 

(17:14)

... Ben ik echt zo'n praatgraag persoon? Wat is er met iedereen vandaag?

 

 

(17:14)

Ik ben alleen maar even aan het controleren.

 

 

(17:15)

Ik denk dat ik me klaarmaak voor de strijd.

(17:15)

Hou je mond. Dat is hoe het voelt.

 

 

(17:16)

Ik heb niets gezegd.

(17:17)

Het moet slecht zijn - ik kwam weg met de 'Blainey'.

 

 

(17:17)

Dat is wat ik wil dat je gelooft.

(17:18)

En dan, op een dag ...

 

 

(17:18)

Ga je me knuffelen tot de dood?

 

 

(17:19)

Zoiets. Maar zonder het knuffelen.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(18:03)

_Je bent niet te druk voor piano-avond, of wel?_

 

 

(18:10)

Dat is hoe je het noemt?

 

 

(18:11)

_Nee, maar dat is wat ik in het openbaar gebruik._

 

 

(18:14)

Ik ben daar nooit te druk voor.

 

 

(18:14)

_Goed._

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(22:01)

**Inkomende oproep**

_"Je bent erg laat vandaag."_

 

 

"Het spijt me, ik hoop dat ik niet ... Ik hoop dat dit geen slechte tijd is."

 

 

_"Nee, het is goed. Ik maakte me alleen maar zorgen.”_

 

 

“Aw. Sorry, ik was ... Ik moest ... dingen doen."

 

 

_"Dingen, hm?"_

 

 

"Ja, dingen."

 

 

_“Je kunt zo mysterieus zijn, Blaine Anderson.”_

 

 

“...”

 

 

_"Wat?"_

 

 

"Niets, alleen ..."

 

 

_"... Misschien moet je beginnen met spelen."_

 

 

"Ohhh, dus je zit hier nu alleen voor de nummers, of wat? Eén snel telefoontje en dan laat je me vallen.”

 

 

_"Nee, ik denk alleen maar aan je buren."_

 

 

"Dat is geen probleem."

 

 

_"Ze zijn oké met concerten op dit uur?"_

 

 

"Nou, a) het is niet zo laat, en b) geloof het of niet, deze kamer is geluiddicht."

 

 

_"Je maakt een grapje."_

 

 

"Nee, echt waar. Ze hebben dat gedaan toen ze deze plek voor me kochten.”

 

 

_"'Ze'?"_

 

 

"Mijn ouders."

 

 

_"Ja, ik begreep ik, maar ..."_

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

_"Waarschijnlijk geen goed onderwerp voor vanavond ... Oké, ik ben klaar."_

 

 

"En we zijn weer terug naar het feit dat dit een vluchtigheidje voor je is.”

 

 

_“Blaiiiiine. Wat moet ik doen?"_

 

 

“Niets, die zeurderige toon in je stem was voldoende.”

 

 

_"Graag gedaan."_

 

 

"Drie ... Twee ...-"

 

 

_"Werkelijk?"_

 

 

“Shhhhhhh; wil je dit of niet?"

 

 

_"Ja graag."_

 

 

"Drie twee één..."

 

 

[LINK](https://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/clubcanthandle)

 

 

“Tádáááááá!”

 

 

_" **Ik** kan **jou** nu niet aan. Jezus Christus, dat was ... "_

 

 

"Dwaas?"

 

 

_"Perfect."_

 

 

"Dank je."

 

 

_"Nee, **jij** bedankt."_

 

 

"Zijn we dat spel opnieuw aan het spelen?"

 

 

_“... Blaine?”_

 

 

“Mhm?”

 

 

_"Ik..."_

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

_"...Ik ben moe."_

 

 

"Oh oké. Het spijt me dat ik er zo lang over deed om te bellen.”

 

 

_"Nee, dat is ... Het is prima."_

 

 

"Nou, dan ... Vergeet de missie niet, oké?"

 

 

_"Zou ik niet doen."_

 

 

"Goed. Welterusten."

 

 

_"Jij ook. En bedankt."_

 

 

"Zeker."

 

 

~~~~~~

 

(22:33)

_IK BEN MOE VAN HET SPELEN VAN DIT SPEL._

 

 

(22:36)

**Gearchiveerd onder: Dingen die je nodig hebt om naar mij te sms'en voordat je ze naar Blaine stuurt en jezelf voor de gek laat staan?**

 

 

(22:37)

_Goede meid._

(22:38)

_Waarom beweegt dit zo *langzaam*?_

 

 

(22:38)

**Vraag je mij dat? Mij?!**

(22:39)

**Ik ben bijna thuis.**

 

 

(22:40)

_Het is goed, ik ga gewoon naar bed. Geen gejammer meer, toch?_

 

 

(22:41)

**Juist.**

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(22:55)

**Hij is *het* bijna kwijt. Blaine heeft uitstekend werk verricht.**

 

 

(22:59)

Je laat het klinken alsof Kurt zijn prooi is en je geniet van de jacht.

 

 

(23:00)

**Het is niet dat hij weet wat hij met hem doet. Hij is een puppy.**

 

 

(23:01)

Klopt.

 

 

******

 

 

**Vrij 6 mrt (7:28)**

Wakker worden, zonneschijn! Het is een prachtige dag.

 

 

(07:29)

_Fuck. Wat..._

(07:30)

_Het is half acht, Blaine._

 

 

(07:31)

Ja! Het is tijd om op te staan en de dag te begroeten.

 

 

(07:31)

_Hoeveel koffie heb je vanmorgen gehad?_

 

 

(07:32)

Niet een.

 

 

(07:33)

_Blaine._

 

 

(07:33)

... Oké, twee.

(07:34)

Maar mijn ochtendwandelingen met Bradshaw doen echt de truc. Je moet het kat wandel ding opnieuw overwegen.

 

 

(07:35)

_Mijn kat is op mijn borst genesteld en diep in slaap._

 

 

(07:35)

Ik ga er van uit dat dat een geweldige combinatie is.

(07:36)

Oké, ik zal je alleen laten.

(07:39)

Vergeet niet om 3 uur daar te zijn.

 

 

(07:40)

_Doe ik niet._

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(14:13)

Ben je nerveus?

 

 

(14:15)

Nee.

 

 

(14:15)

Huh.

 

 

(14:16)

Moet ik nerveus zijn?!

 

 

(14:16)

Nee?

 

 

(14:17)

Wesley!!!

 

 

(14:17)

Nee.

 

 

(14:18)

Geweldig.

 

 

(14:18)

Wat?

 

 

(14:19)

Nu ben ik nerveus.

 

 

(14:19)

Oeps.

 

 

(14:21)

'Oeps'? Serieus, Wes? Je zou moeten zeggen 'Nee, Blaine, het komt goed. Je bent geweldig. Alles is geweldig. Oh god, wat als het allesbehalve geweldig zal zijn? Het wordt een shit zooi, toch? Shit fuck fuck shit fuck.

 

 

(14:22)

... Zeg ik dat nog steeds?

 

 

(14:22)

Nee, je stopte bij de tweede 'geweldig'.

 

 

(14:23)

Je mist daar een aanhalingsteken, vriend.

 

 

(14:24)

Het liep weg met mijn zelfvertrouwen.

(14:24)

Je zou moeten helpen.

 

 

(14:25)

Je hebt mijn hulp niet meer nodig, Blaine. Het is *goed*.

 

 

(14:26)

Beloofd?

 

 

(14:26)

Beloofd?

(14:27)

Kijk, het is zonnig. Dat is perfect. Zie het als een teken.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(14:13)

_Je zou met mij mee moeten gaan._

 

 

(14:13)

**Nee.**

 

 

(14:14)

_Waarom niet?_

 

 

(14:14)

**Hij zei niet dat dat een optie was. Het is jouw missie. Stop met een baby te zijn, dat is niet wie je bent.**

 

 

(14:17)

_Fijn._

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(14:58)

**De kat zit in de doos.**

 

 

(14:59)

...De wat?

 

 

(14:59)

**De *kat* zit in de *doos*.**

 

 

(15:00)

Rachel, hoe helpt het om dat weer te sturen?

 

 

(15:00)

**GA!**

 

 

(15:01)

OKÉ.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(15:01)

**Uitgaande oproep**

**"Hoor je niet op je missie te zijn?"**

 

 

_"Dat ben ik ook. Ik weet gewoon niet wat het zou moeten zijn. Er zijn zoveel mensen hier en ijsjes en picknicks, Rachel. Picknicks. Ze doen alsof het midden juli is en ... Waarom gaf hij me geen betere aanwijzingen? Het voelt als een dierentuin. Ik zweer het, als ik er nog één iets meer moet zien ... "_

 

 

**"Nog een wat?"**

 

 

_"...Piano."_

 

 

**"Wat?"**

 

 

_"Kut."_

 

 

**"Wat?!"**

 

_"Oh nee ... Ohhhh nee nee nee nee nee. Hij zou niet ... Nee.”_

 

 

**“Kurt?”**

 

 

_"...Oh God."_

 

 

[LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2K7D-uMH2g)

 

 

**"Lieverd?"**

 

 

_"Ik kan niet… Ik kan niet…”_

 

 

**"Oké."**

 

 

_"Dat is niet ... Dat is niet zijn thema ..."_

 

 

**“Shhhh; luister gewoon."**

 

 

_“...”_

 

**"Adem in."**

 

 

_"Ik ... Rachel, ik ..."_

 

 

**"... Ben je aan het hui-"**

 

 

_"Ik moet gaan."_

 

 

**“Kur-”**

 

 

~~~~~~

 

(15:12)

**Inkomende oproep**

_"Ja?"_

 

 

“Kurt. Ik ben het."

 

 

_"... Blaine, ik ..."_

 

 

"Ben je er nog?"

 

 

_"... Je had het me moeten vertellen."_

 

 

"En de verrassing verpesten? Risico dat je nee zou zeggen? Zeker. ...Waar ben jij?"

 

 

_"Ik ben weggegaan."_

 

“Bullshit. Waar ben je?"

 

 

_"Blaine, nee ..."_

 

 

"Kurt, ik heb geen idee hoe je eruit ziet. Je moet hier met me samenwerken, kom op.”

 

 

_“Blaine.”_

 

 

"Nee. Nee, het is genoeg. ...Het is genoeg. Heb je ... Je hebt gehoord wat ik heb gespeeld, toch?"

 

 

_"Ja, maar ik wist niet-"_

 

 

"Dat doet er niet toe. Er is geen tekst. Het heeft geen tekst nodig."

 

 

_"Ik begrijp het niet-"_

 

 

"Het gaat om jou. Het gaat over jou en alles wat er in de afgelopen vijf maanden is gebeurd.”

 

 

_“Blaine ...”_

 

 

"Ik zou dit niet gedaan hebben als ik niet wist dat dit is wat je wilt. Ik weet het, Kurt. Je bent dit ... dansje beu en ik ben er ook ziek van. Het is vijf maanden geleden. Vijf. Ik weet dat we er klaar voor zijn. Als we er nu niet klaar voor zijn, zullen we dat nooit zijn.

"Je zei dat je bang was. Ik ben ook bang ... Maar ik ben meer bang dat ik je niet zal ontmoeten dan dat ik je wel zal ontmoeten. Vijf maanden en ik wil niet nadenken over wat er gebeurd zou zijn als ik je dat sms’je niet per ongeluk naar jou had verstuurd.

"Weet je nog hoe we het over verplichtingen hadden, in het begin? Ik verwacht niets van jou. Ik wil gewoon ... Ik wil je zien. Ik wil met je praten. Persoonlijk. Ik wil ... Ik wil je hand aanraken en voelen dat je echt bent. Ik heb het nodig dat je echt bent.”

 

 

_"... Was dat de speech die je me altijd al wilde geven?"_

 

 

“Please. Vertel me alsjeblieft waar je bent, voordat ik een Katherine Heigl-film verander.”

 

 

_"Oké, diepe adem ..."_

 

 

"Wat was dat?"

 

 

_"Een nood peptalk ..."_

 

 

"...Wat?"

 

 

_"Draai je om."_

 

 

"Ik..."

 

_"Draai je om, voordat ik van gedachten verander."_

 

 

“...”

 

 

_"Hoi."_

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

(15:33)

Ik heb een update nodig.

 

 

(15:34)

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

 

(15:34)

VERTEL ME ALLES!

 

 

(15:35)

**We moeten uitgaan en feest vieren, jij en ik. Nu meteen.**

 

 

(15:35)

Ben je daar nog?

 

 

(15:36)

**Ja.**

 

(15:36)

Geef me 15 minuten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heartwolfs notities:** Whoa. *Veegt zweet van voorhoofd * Dit was de grote. Ik hoop, ik hoop echt dat je het leuk vond, want het is wat ik altijd min of meer in gedachten heb gehad en ik weet dat velen van jullie op dit moment hebben gewacht. (Dus voor iedereen die er alleen voor een ontmoeting was - je kunt nu stoppen met lezen. Nee serieus, dat kan. Je bent vrij.;))
> 
> Voordat ik instort: er komt zeker nog een hoofdstuk uit, misschien meer, maar maak je klaar voor het einde! Gewoon een waarschuwing, omdat sommigen van jullie gewaarschuwd wilden worden en ik zou graag aan de veilige kant willen zijn.
> 
>  
> 
> Lied lijst (in volgorde):
> 
> Rihanna - Umbrella (uitgevoerd door David Sides - bekijk hem op zijn youtube-account)  
> Taio Cruz - Break your heart (uitgevoerd door Sunny Choi - bekijk haar op youtube-account)  
> Ke $ ha - Tik Tok (uitgevoerd door Sunny Choi)  
> Chopin - Nocturne voor piano No 9  
> Miley Cyrus - Party in the USA (uitgevoerd door Sunny Choi)  
> Flo Rida ft. David Guetta - Club Can't Handle Me (uitgevoerd door Sunny Choi)  
> Ludovico Einaudi - I Giorni
> 
> Dat laatste pianostuk ... ik luisterde er voor het eerst maanden geleden naar en het raakte me meteen - ik wist dat ik het voor het verhaal moest gebruiken. Ik heb er nu zo vaak naar geluisterd tijdens het schrijven van dit hoofdstuk en eerder - misschien ben ik al gek geworden, maar het gaat echt om "mijn" Kurt en Blaine voor mij. Dus ja, het is mijn muziekstuk voor hen, het is zelfs beter dan "Little Numbers".
> 
> Lange eindnotitie is lang. Ik stop nu, ik beloof het! Tot de volgende keer. <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Mijn notities:**
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> ([x](http://zazzzalil.tumblr.com/post/163956819701/me-whenever-new-parts-of-solve-it-squad-are))
> 
> In alle eerlijkheid, ik heb zitten huilen tijdens het vertalen van Blaine's speech. Ah, Klaine.


	21. Hoofdstuk 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. Dit is het dan. Het einde. Het voelt raar om te weten dat er niet nog een hoofdstuk is dat ik kan vertalen, maar het was gedaan met plezier.
> 
> Plus, je hebt nog steeds the prompts enz. op Heartwolfs Tumblr en LJ, dus ik ben nog niet klaar met dit.
> 
> Toch, bedankt voor het lezen, bedankt Ine voor het soms helpen met vertalen, bedankt Verena voor het bestaan want jou had ik nooit ontmoet zonder Little Numbers en bedankt Heartwolf voor alles.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Heartwolfs notities:** Oh God. Dit is het. Dit is de laatste. Misschien is er een traan in mijn ogen, maar shhhh.
> 
>  
> 
> **Alsjeblieft alsjeblieft GELIEVE je spoilers achter een read more op tumblr! Het werkte de laatste keer een beetje, maar ik heb nog steeds mensen zien spoilen. Dank je!**
> 
>  
> 
> Ik houd de rest voor de eindnoten, want je zult er waarschijnlijk toch gewoon in duiken. Geniet! <3  
> Een kleine herinnering:
> 
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes  
>  **ETHAN:**

**Vrij 6 mrt (18:01)**

**Misschien moeten we ze controleren.**

(18:02)

**Moeten we ze al controleren?**

 

 

(18:02)

Ik denk dat je *mij* opnieuw moet controleren.

 

 

(18:03)

**Heb je me dat echt gestuurd?**

 

 

(18:03)

Ik weet het niet. Ik droom misschien. Of misschien droom jij.

(18:04)

*Wij* zouden kunnen dromen.

 

 

(18:05)

**Oh God. Ik dacht dat Blaine de nerd was.**

 

 

(18:05)

Het is wat er gebeurt als je te veel tijd met hem doorbrengt.

(18:05)

En met jou.

(18:07)

Dat was een compliment.

 

 

(18:08)

**We moet aan je complimenten werken.**

 

 

~~~

 

 

(18:11)

**Kurt.**

(18:12)

**Hé Kurt.**

 

 

(18:15)

_Ja?_

 

 

(18:15)

**Kom je vanavond nog thuis?**

 

 

(18:16)

_Hou je mond._

 

 

(18:16)

**Is dat een nee?**

 

 

(18:17)

_Dat is een 'je bent belachelijk.'_

 

 

(18:17)

**Hoe gaat het?**

 

 

(18:19)

_Hallo Rachel, dit is Blaine. Hij weigert je terug te sms'en maar Iksfjdgbhsdfn_

 

 

(18:19)

**Ik snap het.**

 

 

~~~

 

 

(19:23)

_Misschien zou ik een hotelkamer moeten boeken voor de nacht, gewoon om met haar te rotzooien._

 

 

(19:24)

Dat is hoe geruchten beginnen, Kurt.

 

 

(19:24)

_Klopt. Maar het zou leuk zijn._

(19:25)

_Ze verdient het ook. Ze heeft me misleid._

 

 

(19:26)

Ik was deel daarvan! We hebben je niet misleid.

 

 

(19:26)

_Dat is discutabel._

 

(19:28)

... Heb je er spijt van?

 

 

(19:28)

_Nee, natuurlijk niet._

 

 

(19:29)

Kurt?

 

 

(19:29)

_Ja?_

 

 

(19:30)

Het was een hele leuke middag.

 

 

(19:30)

_Dat was het zeker._

(19:33)

_Veel succes met die vlek._

 

 

(19:34)

Je hebt beloofd om dat nooit meer te bespreken. Je hebt *gezworen*.

 

 

(19:35)

_Wat kan ik zeggen? Ik heb je al eerder gezegd dat vogels niet je vrienden zijn, Blaine. Het maakt niet uit hoeveel Disney-films je kijkt._

 

 

(19:35)

Nog steeds.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(19:36)

**Uitgaande oproep**

"Vertel me alles!"

 

 

"Hallo, Wes."

 

 

"Ja, ja ja. Vertel! Was het echt romantisch? Was het alles waar je ooit van gedroomd hebt? Was het awkw-"

 

 

"Gaat je leeftijd achteruit?"

 

 

“Blaine.”

 

"Oké. Ik ben gewoon ..."

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

"Ik..."

 

 

“Jaaaaa?”

 

 

"Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen."

 

 

"...Jij belde _mij_!"

 

 

"Ik weet het en ik ... maar dan ... en-"

 

 

"Heb je een beroerte?"

 

 

"Ik heb een Kurtzinking."

 

 

"Een wat?"

 

 

"Het is net een inzinking, maar dan met ... Kurt. Ik weet het niet; het klonk veel logischer in mijn hoofd.”

 

 

"Is dat iets goeds?"

 

 

"Ja en nee? Ik ... Kun je me over tien minuten bij mijn deur ontmoeten? Ik moet met Bradshaw wandelen en ... je weet wel. Praten."

 

 

"Zeker, maar als je me nu ophangt, zweer ik-"

 

 

“Wes.”

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

"Wes, ik ..."

 

 

“Jaaaa?”

 

 

"Ik weet dat het stom is en ik doe dat ding opnieuw waar ik de dingen haast en te veel voel, maar ik ... ik denk dat ik ... ik denk dat ik verliefd kan worden op deze man, Wes."

 

 

“...”

 

 

"Wat?"

 

 

“...”

 

 

"...Stop er mee! Wat?!"

 

 

“...”

 

 

"Ik hang je **nu** op!"

 

 

"Je bent ... Je bent zo waardevol ... Oh god, ik kan niet ademen."

 

 

“...”

 

 

“Blaine.”

 

 

"Wat?!"

 

 

"Je **denkt** dat je verliefd _kan_ worden op _deze man_?"

 

 

"Ik begrijp het nie-"

 

 

"Je bent zo waardevol, **zo** waardevol; het is een wonder dat ze je niet De Ban van de Ring hebben gecast.”

 

 

"Hou je mond."

 

 

"Ik zal zwijgen als je stopt met blind te zijn."

 

 

"God, zou je nog meer kunnen steunen?"

 

 

"Ondersteunend is alles wat ik ben. Ik steun jou en Kurt met het krijgen van-"

 

 

"Ben je high?"

 

"Nee, maar dat ben jij wel. ... Oké, ik ben misschien aangeschoten.”

 

 

"Je bent ... Waarom?"

 

 

“...”

 

 

“Wesley?”

 

 

"Het is niet nodig zo neerbuigend te klinken."

 

 

"Ik ging voor geamuseerde nieuwsgierigheid."

 

 

"Je was beroordelend."

 

 

"En je probeert me af te leiden."

 

“Fine. Ik heb het gaan vieren."

 

 

"Waarover?"

 

"Over je epische vertoon van liefde en de bloeiende romantiek tussen jij en Kurt."

 

 

"Je bent dronken, niet aangeschoten. En wacht. Alleen?"

 

 

"Wat?"

 

 

"Heb je het alleen gevierd?"

 

 

"...Nee."

 

 

"Oh, Wesley. We hebben zoveel om over te praten.”

 

"Zwijg en breng je knokige kont hier. Ik wacht al bij je aan de deur.”

 

 

" **Dat** is niets anders dan een leugen."

 

 

"Nee, ik ben echt bij je -"

 

 

"Ik had het over mijn kont."

 

 

~~~

 

(19:49)

**Babyyyyyy.**

(19:52)

**Ik weet dat je niet meer bij Blaine bent. Kom naar huis en praat tegen me.**

 

 

(19:53)

_Je bent soms zo eng, Rachel._

 

 

(19:53)

**Kom op, kom op, kom op.**

 

 

(19:54)

_Wat als ik het niet wil?_

 

 

(19:55)

**Wat als ik je kom vinden en het uit je knuffel?**

 

 

(19:55)

_...Tien minuten._

 

 

~~~

 

 

**Za 7 mrt (09:23)**

_Hoi._

 

 

(09:28)

Hoi.

 

 

(09:29)

_Wat ben je aan het doen?_

 

(09:29)

Wat ben *jij* aan het doen?

 

 

(09:30)

_Ik ben nog steeds in bed._

 

 

(09:30)

Wat heb je aan?

 

 

(09:32)

_... Blaine?_

 

 

(09:33)

Ik was ... Dat was een grapje. Het is een grapje!!! Omdat ... sms'en. En ... Ergste grap ooit, Blaine.

(09:34)

Hoi.

 

 

(09:34)

_Pardon?_

 

 

(09:35)

(Shhhh, dit is nooit gebeurd.)

 

 

(09:36)

_(Oh, oké.)_

(09:36)

_Hoi. ;)_

 

 

~~~

 

 

(09:35)

Zou het raar zijn als ik hem uit vroeg?

 

 

(09:38)

Goedemorgen, mijn overdreven analyserende vriend.

(09:38)

Het zou raar zijn als je hem niet uit zou vragen.

 

 

(09:39)

Ja, maar ... Hem ontmoeten veranderde niets, toch? We zijn vrienden.

 

 

(09:40)

Blaine. Wat heb je gisteren tegen me gezegd? Over hem?

 

 

(09:40)

... Dat hij de mooiste persoon was die ik ooit heb gezien?

 

 

(09:41)

En wat zei ik?

 

 

(09:42)

'Als jullie tegen het einde van het semester niet bij elkaar komen, sla ik mezelf in het gezicht.'

(09:42)

En toen zei je dat je me ook zou slaan.

(09:43)

... Je bent echt gewelddadig, Wes.

 

 

(09:43)

En wat sproken we toen af?

 

 

(09:44)

Om pizza te halen?

 

 

(09:44)

We hebben afgesproken om het te laten gebeuren.

 

 

(09:45)

Oh.

 

 

(09:46)

In welke wereld veranderde hem ontmoeten niets?

 

 

(09:47)

Ik ben beroofd van slaap.

 

 

(09:47)

Omdat je de hele nacht aan hem hebt zitten denken?

 

 

(09:48)

Ja.

 

 

(09:50)

Nou dan.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(09:57)

_Opnieuw beginnen betekent stilte?_

 

 

(09:58)

Sorry, ik was afgeleid.

 

 

(09:58)

_Afgeleid?_

 

(09:59)

Maar nu heb je mijn volledige aandacht.

 

 

(10:03)

_En nu moet ik gaan. Later?_

 

 

(10:04)

Oh. Zeker.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(14:31)

_Vertel je Wes alles waar we over praten?_

 

 

(14:34)

**Nee, natuurlijk niet.**

(14:35)

**Waarom?**

 

 

(14:36)

_Alleen maar even nakijken._

 

 

(14:38)

**Is er iets dat je me wilt vertellen?**

 

 

(14:42)

_Ik wil hem weer zien._

(14:44)

_Rachel?_

 

 

(14:45)

**Sorry, soms moet iemand gewoon even dansen.**

(14:46)

**Dus vraag hem uit.**

 

 

(14:46)

_Zoals ... op een date?!_

 

 

(14:47)

**Ja, tuurlijk!**

 

 

(14:48)

_Ik weet het niet._

 

 

(14:48)

**Weet je wat niet?**

 

 

(14:50)

_Wat als hij niet wil? Wat als spijt heeft dat hij me heeft ontmoet? Wat als ik niet zijn type ben en hij wilt teruggaan naar alleen sms'en?_

 

 

(14:51)

**Wat als hij je hersenen helemaal papperig heeft gemaakt door alleen maar naar je te kijken met zijn dromerige ogen?**

 

 

(14:51)

_Omg, Rachel!!_

 

 

(14:52)

**:)**

 

 

******

 

 

**Di 10 mrt (22:23)**

**Uitgaande oproep**

"Herinner me eraan waarom ik ooit iets doe."

 

 

"Ik ... Wat is er aan de hand?"

 

 

"Hel. Ik ben in de hel."

 

 

"Dat is een beetje dramatisch, vind je niet?"

 

"Jij denkt?! Wes. Wes, waarom zou iemand bij Frodo willen zijn als ze Legolas zouden kunnen hebben?”

 

 

"...Ben je dronken?"

 

 

"Misschien? Ik vond een oude fles wijn die mijn vader me had gegeven. Ik had het niet moeten drinken tot mijn diploma en ... Maar daar gaat het niet om. Het punt is dat ik ... Wat is het punt?"

 

 

"Waar ben jij?"

 

 

"Thuis."

 

 

"Goed, minder kansen om te verdwalen. Vertel me nu wat er aan de hand is.”

 

 

"Ik wilde Kurt verrassen."

 

 

"Juist. Dat heb je me verteld."

 

 

"Verrassingen zijn slecht, Wesley, zo slecht. Zo slecht als..."

 

 

"Shh, hé, kom op. Wat is er gebeurd?"

 

 

"Hij was daar."

 

 

“Kurt?”

 

 

"Nee. Ik bedoel… ja. Maar _hij_ was daar."

 

 

“Legolas?”

 

 

"Ja."

 

 

"Wie is Legolas?"

 

 

“Ethan.”

 

 

"Oh..."

 

 

"'Oh'!?"

 

 

"Hoe wist je dat hij het was?"

 

 

"Ik heb ze horen praten. Ik was ... ik wilde het niet, maar ik kon me niet bewegen en toen zagen ze me allebei en ze staarden me alleen maar aan en ik rende weg."

 

 

“Blaine.”

 

 

"Nou, ik ben niet weggerend. Ik hopte in de algemene richting van de volgende 'Dit is jouw leven, Blaine Anderson; kijk hoe klote het is’ tentoonstelling."

 

 

"Is die tentoonstelling nog steeds actief? Ik dacht dat ze die nu al weg hadden gehaald.”

 

 

"Nee, het is terug door de populaire vraag."

 

 

"Alle grapjes terzijde ..."

 

 

"Wie maakt er een grapje?"

 

 

"Alle grapjes terzijde, dat is niets waar je over moet peinzen."

 

 

"Ik weet het! Ik ben zielig..."

 

 

"Ik kan je niet horen als je je gezicht verstopt in een kussen."

 

 

"Dit kussen is een hond."

 

 

"Hetzelfde. Heb je hierna met Kurt gesproken?”

 

 

"Nee. Mijn leven is zo'n cliché. Ik ga op een dag een show op Bravo hebben.”

 

 

"Ik zou daar naar kijken."

 

 

"Niet grappig."

 

"Blaine, kom op. Praat gewoon met hem; Ik wed dat het niets was. Je weet dat ze naar dezelfde school gaan en ze elkaar soms zien.”

 

 

"Elke dag. We hebben elkaar één keer gezien en hij heeft niet gevraagd om me weer te zien.”

 

 

"Jij ook niet."

 

 

"Het is zijn beurt."

 

 

"Oh mijn god, hoe oud ben je?!"

 

 

"Ik-"

 

 

"Uh-uh, beantwoord dat niet. Ga douchen, ga naar bed en bel hem morgen, oké?”

 

 

"Wat als ik-"

 

 

“Nuh-uh. Morgen."

 

 

"Bazig."

 

 

"Je hebt me om advies gevraagd. Dit is mijn advies."

 

 

"Ik heb je gebeld om te zeuren."

 

 

"Ga naar bed, Blaine."

 

 

"Oké. ... Op een dag ga je de wereld regeren, Wesley.”

 

 

"...Bed. Nu."

 

 

“Ja.”

 

 

"Goede nacht."

 

 

"'Nacht."

 

 

~~~

 

(23:02)

Hoe ziet hij eruit?

 

 

(23:04)

Vreselijk.

(23:05)

Zoals een fotomodel. Ik wed dat Kurt hem in zijn dromen aankleedt.

 

 

(23:06)

Hij kleedt hem tenminste niet *uit*?

 

 

(23:06)

Wie is er nu klaar voor bed?!

 

 

(23:07)

Sorry. Te vroeg?

(23:10)

Ja, oké, te vroeg.

 

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Wo 11 mrt (13:23 uur)**

**Voicemail**

_"Blaine ... Hoe vaak moet ik bellen voordat je opneemt?_

_"Wat je ook zag, het is niet ... ik wil niet zeggen “Het is niet wat je denkt dat het is", want dat is een regel die mensen gebruiken als ze vreemdgaan en ... Kijk, ik hoef mezelf niet aan jou uit te leggen, toch? En er valt niets uit te leggen. Bel me, **alsjeblieft**.”_

 

 

~~~

 

 

(14:05)

**Inkomende oproep**

_"Oh godzijdank - ik dacht dat je echt boos op me was en dat je nooit meer contact met me zou hebben nadat ik die boodschap achterliet. Ik was gewoon ongerust; Ik wilde niet onbeleefd klinken. Maar ik werd bang dat je ... Dat je niet ..."_

 

 

"Hallo, Kurt."

 

 

_"...Hoi."_

 

 

"Soms heb ik gewoon tijd nodig om mijn hoofd leeg te maken."

 

 

_"Oké. ... Is het ... Is het nu duidelijk?"_

 

 

"Ik sliep erop en het spijt me dat ik overdreven reageerde. ... Wat je niet eens weet, want ik heb er nooit met je over gesproken. Ik ben zo-"

 

 

_"Nee, het is goed. Na dat alles is gebeurd ... zou ik op dezelfde manier gereageerd hebben. Ethan is alleen ... We zien elkaar veel en ik wil ... Misschien is 'vrienden' het verkeerde woord, maar ik wil niet dat het zo awkward is. We hebben net over zijn moeder gesproken en ...”_

 

 

"Nee, alsjeblieft. Je had gelijk; je hoeft me niets uit te leggen. Ik ben niet die vent. En we zijn geen ... ik bedoel, we zijn geen ... God, waarom verander je me altijd in een stotterende idioot?"

 

 

_"Ik heb dat effect op mensen."_

 

 

"...Juist.."

 

 

_"Je zult ermee moeten leren leven._

_"... ik bedoel, dat is niet ... Uhm ..."_

 

 

“...”

 

 

_"Oh, stop met lachen. Ik was gewoon afgeleid.”_

 

 

"Afgeleid, zeker. Door mij?"

 

 

_"Door ... dingen."_

 

 

“Mhm. Probeer de volgende keer overtuigender te zijn."

 

_"Er komt een volgende keer?"_

 

 

"Ben je van plan van me af te komen?"

 

 

_"Nee. Blaine?”_

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

_"Wat was je ... Waarom ben je naar mijn school gekomen?"_

 

 

"Oh. Ik ... ik wou ... ik dacht eraan om langs te komen ... voor koffie ... ik had koffie voor jou en mij. Nou, chai thee voor jou en koffie voor mij. Rachel vertelde me over je rooster en ik dacht dat het leuk was geweest. Om ... Om je te zien."

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

"... Waarschijnlijk een beetje te veel. Ik ben geen stalker, ik zweer het, en ik zal niet nog eens doen-"

 

 

_“Blaine?”_

 

 

"Ja?"

 

 

_"Ik zou dat geweldig hebben gevonden."_

 

 

"...Werkelijk?"

 

 

_"Ja. Ik was verdrietig dat je zo snel wegging.”_

 

 

"Echt?”

 

 

_"...Oh mijn God. Ben je als kind op je hoofd gevallen?”_

 

 

"Pardon?!"

 

 

_"Moet ik het voor je spellen?"_

 

 

"Wat??"

 

 

_“Fijn. Blaine Anderson, wil je deze week koffie bij mij drinken?”_

 

 

“...”

 

 

_“Blaine?”_

 

 

"Eh, ja."

 

 

_"Is dat een ja?"_

 

 

"Wat? Oh ja. Ik bedoel ja. Ja, dat zou ik graag willen."

 

 

_“Goed. Vrijdagmiddag?"_

 

 

"Ik heb les tot 3, maar ik ben de rest van de dag vrij. ... Kurt?”

 

 

_"Ja?"_

 

 

"Alles behalve Think Coffee, oké?"

 

 

_“Eh ... Natuurlijk, ik was toch al van plan om iets anders voor te stellen. Maar zou ik beledigd moeten zijn namens Rachel? Hun koffie is niet slecht, to-"_

 

 

"Oh nee, dat is het niet. Ik ben een beetje getraumatiseerd. Iemand is daar een keer niet op komen dagen.”

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

"Het is een grapje! Ik maak maar een grapje.”

 

 

_"Oh mijn God."_

 

 

"Maar ja, het zou leuk zijn om ergens anders heen te gaan."

 

 

_"Natuurlijk. Ik zal je de details sturen.”_

 

 

"Goed."

 

 

_"Uitstekend."_

 

 

~~~

 

 

(16:33)

_Ik heb een date, ik heb een date, ik heb een date!!!_

 

 

(16:35)

**!!!**

(16:36)

**Met wie?**

 

 

(16:37)

_RACHEL_

 

 

(16:37)

**:)**

(16:38)

**Goed gedaan, lieverd.**

 

 

(16:42)

_Wacht._

 

 

(16:42)

**Ja?**

 

 

(16:43)

_Ik heb nooit gezegd dat het een date was._

(16:44)

_Oh god, wat als hij mij verkeerd heeft begrepen?_

 

 

(16:44)

**Ik weet zeker dat hij weet dat je hem wilt doen.**

 

 

(16:45)

_Rachel!!!_

 

 

(16:45)

**En ik weet zeker dat hij jou wilt doen. Je bent best doen-baar als ik dat mag zeggen.**

 

 

(16:46)

_Dat mag je niet!!!_

(16:47)

_Ik denk dat het tijd is voor iemand om weg te stappen van de koffiedampen._

 

(16:48)

**Ik ben buiten dienst.**

 

 

(16:49)

_Dus je bent dronken._

 

 

(16:49)

**Zeer zeker niet.**

 

 

(16:50)

_Ben je ... Waar ben je?_

 

 

(16:55)

**Wist je dat Blaine traint?**

 

 

(16:56)

_*Waar* ben jij?_

 

 

(16:56)

**Hij ziet er echt goed uit zonder shirt.**

 

 

(16:57)

_RACHEL BERRY, WAT PROBEER JE HIER TE BEREIKEN ?!_

 

 

(16:59)

**:)**

 

 

(17:01)

_Ik repeteer nooit meer met jou. Nooit. Vanaf nu laat ik al mijn repeteerplichten achter me, hoor je mij ?!_

 

 

(17:05)

**Whoa, hey, kalmeer.**

(17:06)

**Ik ben bij Wes.**

 

 

(17:07)

_WAT?_

(17:07)

_Hou je mond!!!_

 

 

(17:10)

**Oké.**

 

 

(17:10)

_Nee, niet doen! Vertel me alles._

 

 

(17:13)

**We kijken naar oude Warbler-video's. Er is veel interessant achter de schermen materiaal.**

 

(17:13)

_Ben jij...?_

 

 

(17:15)

**Misschien?**

 

 

(17:16)

_Hoe hebben *we* twee prep schooljongens aan de haak geslagen?!_

 

 

(17:16)

**Pardon, voor zover ik weet, hebt je hem nog niet aan je haak geslagen.**

 

 

(17:17)

_Leuk, gewoon heerlijk. Ik ben hier in doodsangst._

 

 

(17:20)

**Nee, dat ben je niet. Je kunt niet wachten om hem weer te zien.**

 

 

(17:21)

_... Klopt._

 

 

(17:24)

**Ons eten is net aangekomen. Gaat alles goed?**

 

 

(17:24)

_Doe niets wat ik niet zou doen._

 

 

(17:25)

**Genoteerd.**

 

 

(17:25)

_Hou van jou!_

 

 

(17:25)

**Hou ook van jou.**

 

 

~~~

 

 

(18:23)

_Ik denk dat hij goed voor je kan zijn._

 

 

(18:25)

**Dat denk ik ook.**

 

 

~~~

 

(16:33)

Date!!!

 

 

(16:34)

Het is 11 maart.

(16:35)

Dat denk ik tenminste. Het is allemaal een beetje wazig.

 

 

(16:35)

Nee, man.

(16:36)

Ik heb een date!!! :)

 

 

(16:36)

Betekent dat wat ik denk dat het betekent?

 

 

(04:37)

Wat betekent het?

 

 

(16:37)

Dat ik je geen schop onder je reet hoeft te geven.

 

 

(16:38)

Woedeproblemen is een serieuze zaak, Wes.

 

 

(16:42)

:)

(16:43)

Heb je hem gevraagd?

 

 

(16:43)

Nee, hij vroeg mij.

 

 

(16:44)

Natuurlijk.

 

 

(16:44)

Hallo!

(16:45)

...

 

 

(16:46)

Wat?

 

 

(16:47)

Wat als het gewoon een informele bijeenkomst is?

 

 

(16:48)

Het is het niet, geloof me.

 

 

(16:48)

Waarom zou je ... Wacht. Wat weet jij?

 

 

(16:50)

Niets.

 

 

(16:50)

Wat???

 

 

(16:53)

Ga gewoon op je date en laat het gebeuren, Blaine.

 

 

(16:53)

Laat wat gebeuren?

 

 

(16:55)

De magie.

 

 

(16:55)

...Ben je oké?

 

 

(16:59)

Gewoon prachtig.

 

 

~~~

 

 

(17:28)

_Wanneer zijn onze idiote vrienden precies een stel geworden?_

 

 

(17:29)

Pardon??!

 

 

(17:31)

_Oh._

 

(17:31)

Wat oh??

 

 

(17:32)

_Ik dacht dat je dat wist._

 

 

(17:32)

Weet wat???

 

 

(17:33)

_Rustig maar, tijger._

(17:35)

_Rachel is met Wes op dit moment en ik denk dat het al een tijdje aan de gang is._

 

 

(17:36)

... Waarom ben ik altijd de laatste die het komt te weten?

 

 

~~~

 

 

(17:36)

Prachtig, huh?

 

 

(17:42)

Jep.

 

 

(17:42)

Bel me zo snel als je kan, begrepen?

 

 

(17:44)

Juist.

 

 

(17:45)

En je zegt dat je mijn beste vriend bent.

 

 

(17:50)

Ik hou van je!

 

 

(17:51)

Bewaar het voor het gesprek.

(17:52)

En Wes?

 

 

(17:53)

Ja?

 

 

(17:53)

Goed gedaan.

 

 

(17:56)

Zeg je dat ook met je boze stem?

 

 

(17:56)

Hou je mond.

 

 

(17:57)

Dat dacht ik al.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

(18:15)

Betekent dit dat we matchmakers zijn?

 

 

(18:17)

_Hebben we *iets* gedaan?_

 

 

(18:18)

Oké, Bradshaw is een matchmaker.

 

 

(18:21)

_Hebben we het alleen over Wes en Rachel of ...?_

 

 

(18:22)

Ik weet het niet. Vertel jij mij het.

 

 

(18:23)

_Nee, vertel *jij* het me._

 

 

(18:23)

Hou je mond.

 

 

(18:24)

_Nee, houd *jij* je mond!_

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

**Do 12 mrt (15:45)**

Wat als ik mijn tassen pakte, Bradshaw in een doos stopte en naar Frankrijk verhuisde? Ik hoor dat ze goede pannenkoeken maken.

 

 

(15:48)

Crêpes.

(15:49)

En ... ehm ... wat?

 

 

(15:50)

Sweetness, sweetness, I was only joking. ([x](http://www.lyricsdepot.com/the_smiths/bigmouth-strikes-again.html))

 

 

(15:50)

_When I said I'd like to smash every tooth in your head._

(15:51)

_Wat is er aan de hand?_

 

 

(15:52)

... Vind je The Smiths leuk?

 

 

(15:54)

_Mijn moeder hield van ze._

 

 

(15:55)

Altijd goed voor een verrassing.

(15:57)

Hield van ze?

 

 

(15:59)

_Ze stierf toen ik klein was, maar ik herinner me dat ze zo nu en dan hun liedjes door het huis zong. Ik denk dat de meesten van hen erg melancholisch zijn, maar ze maken me blij. Het zijn goede herinneringen, enkele van de weinige die ik van haar heb. Ik hield van haar stem._

(16:01)

_Het spijt me, waarom vertel ik je dat allemaal?_

 

 

(16:02)

Wacht even.

 

 

(16:03)

_Wat?_

 

 

(16:03)

Slechts een seconde.

 

 

(16:04)

_Wat ben je aan het doen?_

 

 

(16:07)

**Inkomende oproep**

_"Blaine, wat ben je ..."_

 

 

"Heb je nu niets geleerd?"

 

 

_“Wh-”_

 

 

[LINK](https://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/tialtngo)

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

"...Ben je daar nog?"

 

 

_“...”_

 

 

“Kurt?”

 

 

_“... J-ja.”_

 

 

"Oh god, nee. Ik wilde je niet laten huilen. Ik ging voor ... Blij. Je zei blij en –“

 

 

_"Ik ben niet verdrietig, Blaine."_

 

 

"...Nee?"

 

 

_"Nee. Ik ben ... Ik ben erg blij."_

 

 

"Vanwege het liedje?"

 

 

_"Vanwege het liedje. ... En vanwege ... Jou. Ik ben blij omdat ik jou heb."_

 

 

“...”

 

 

_“Blaine?”_

 

 

"...Ja?"

 

 

_"Kan ik ... Kan ik je nu zien?"_

 

 

"…Nu meteen?"

 

 

_“Ik weet dat het morgen vrijdag is en ik dacht dat ik kon wachten, maar... ik wil niet wachten. Ik kan niet wachten. ...Is dat goed?"_

 

 

"Is dat ... Natuurlijk is het goed! Waar?"

 

 

_"Er is een café op de 23e tussen 7 en 8. Het is heel klein, maar ze maken de beste mokka in Chelsea."_

 

 

“Ik dacht dat je vuile geheim was dat je geen koffie drinkt.”

 

 

_"... Oké, ten eerste, vuil? Echt waar, Blaine? En goed, ik maak af en toe een uitzondering voor hun mokka. Vertel het niet aan Rachel.”_

 

 

"Oh, dus dat is jouw vuile geheim. Je hebt nog een koffieshop aan de zijkant.”

 

 

_"Focus, Blaine."_

 

 

"Ja."

 

 

_"Wanneer kun je daar zijn?"_

 

 

"Hm ... vijfenveertig minuten?"

 

 

_"Het duurt niet zo lang om vanuit de Upper West Side naar Chelsea te komen."_

 

 

"Allereerst-"

 

 

_"Oh, ‘allereerst.'"_

 

 

“Shhh. Allereerst weet je niet waar ik woon. Ten tweede moet ik dingen doen voordat ik vertrek.”

 

 

_"Dingen?"_

 

 

"Ja."

 

 

_"Wat voor soort dier heeft nu op je overgegeven?"_

 

 

"... Mijn haar is een puinhoop en ik draag een joggingsbroek. Dat is de lelijke waarheid. Gelukkig?"

 

 

_"Ga je je voor mij netjes aankleden? Oh, Blaine."_

 

 

"Je bent nu veel te brutaal. Misschien moeten we wachten tot morgen.”

 

 

_"Het is waarschijnlijk de adrenalinekick."_

 

 

"Adrenalineskick?! Je zou denken dat mij ontmoeten voelt alsof je aan het bungeejumpen bent.”

 

 

_"... Eigenlijk is dat ... een beetje hoe het voelt."_

 

 

"Ben je nerveus?"

 

 

_"Misschien?”_

 

 

"... We kunnen wachten tot morg-"

 

 

_"Nee. Nee, ik zou je nu graag willen zien. Ik..."_

 

 

"Oké."

 

 

_"Vijfenveertig minuten?"_

 

 

"Ja."

 

 

_"Verdwaal niet."_

 

 

"Ik zou jou dat moeten vertellen."

 

 

_"Heel grappig."_

 

 

~~~

 

(16:55)

_Ik verlaat mijn appartement._

(16:59)

_Ik ben er bijna._

(16:59)

_Oeps, botste tegen een boom._

(17:01)

_Nog een hoek._

(17:03)

_Eeeen ik ben er. Ik houd een plekje voor je vrij._

 

 

(17:04)

Heb je net je wandeling naar het café ge-live-sms’t?

 

 

(17:05)

_Ja. Om je de geruststelling te geven die je nodig hebt._

(17:06)

_Ik zou je ook een foto kunnen toesturen als je meer bewijs nodig hebt._

 

 

(17:06)

Het is in orde.

 

 

(17:07)

_Ik ben echt hier._

 

 

(17:07)

Ik kan dat zien.

(17:07)

Je ziet er vandaag schattig uit.

 

 

(17:08)

_Stalker._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(17:55)

**Waar ben jij? Ik dacht dat we samen gingen eten. :(**

 

 

(17:58)

_Verandering van plannen._

 

 

(17:59)

**Je schoolopdracht?**

 

 

(18:01)

_Nee, iets veel leukers._

 

 

(18:01)

**Wees niet een plaaggeest!**

 

 

(18:02)

_Dat is wat je krijgt als je zelf zo geheimachtig doet._

 

 

(18:02)

**Kurt!**

 

 

(18:03)

_Shhh. Ik ben bezig._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(22:03)

_Ben je thuisgekomen?_

 

 

(22:05)

Ik ben geen kleine jongen en ik woon niet in het schaduwrijke gedeelte van de Upper West Side.

 

 

(22:06)

_Er is een schaduwrijke gedeelte in de Upper West Side?_

 

 

(22:06)

Misschien. We spreken niet over die plaats.

 

 

(22:07)

_Oooké.._

 

 

(22:10)

Ik zou hier wel aan kunnen wennen.

 

 

(22:11)

_Aan wat?_

 

 

(22:11)

Aan… ons.

 

 

(22:13)

_Nou goed, omdat je niet van me af komt._

 

 

(22:14)

Is dat een belofte?

 

 

(22:14)

_Ja._

 

 

(22:15)

:)

 

 

******

 

 

**Vrij 13 mrt (16:59)**

_Ik heb de hele dag niets van hem gehoord._

 

 

(17:05)

**Misschien heeft hij het te druk om te antwoorden.**

 

 

(17:06)

_Ik heb hem geen sms gestuurd._

 

 

(17:06)

**...**

(17:07)

**Dat is het stomste dat ik ooit heb gehoord.**

 

 

(17:08)

_Is niet waar!_

 

 

(17:10)

**Zeker wel.**

(17:12)

**Wacht je bij je telefoon?**

 

 

(17:14)

_Nee, gewoon ... Oh god, ja, dat doe ik._

 

 

(17:14)

**Bel hem gewoon.**

 

 

(17:15)

_Ik wil niet te klef zijn._

 

 

(17:18)

**Kurt, één dezer dagen zal dit moeten stoppen.**

 

 

(17:20)

_Ik wee het.._

 

 

 

******

 

 

**Za 14 mrt (13:01 uur)**

**Inkomende oproep**

“H-”

 

 

"Je had hem moeten kussen."

 

 

"...Wat?"

 

 

"Kus hem de volgende keer als je hem ziet."

 

 

"En dat lost alles op?"

 

 

"Nou, jullie gaan allebei weer heen en weer. Hij is niet zeker van je gevoelens; jij bent niet zeker van hem. En jullie zijn allebei ook ... Ik weet het niet, wat ben jij? Bang? Hoe kun je nog steeds bang zijn na alles wat er is gebeurd?”

 

 

"We leren elkaar nog steeds kennen. We hebben elkaar pas twee keer ontmoet na maanden sms'en. Het is iets waar we aan moeten wennen, oké?”

 

 

"Oké, ik zal je dat geven, maar praat je er zelfs over?"

 

 

"Waarover?”

 

 

"Jullie beiden."

 

 

"...Niet echt."

 

 

"Wil je meer zijn dan zijn vriend?"

 

 

"Je kent de antw-"

 

 

“Blaine.”

 

 

"Ja."

 

 

“En op donderdag, toen je hem zag, wilde je hem kussen?”

 

 

"...Meer dan wat dan ook."

 

 

“Dan zou je daar met hem over moeten praten.”

 

 

"Dat ik hem wil kussen?!"

 

 

"Dat je meer dan vrienden wilt zijn. ... Wil je dat ik je wat notities schrijf?"

 

 

"Hou je mond. Ik zeg de juiste dingen op de juiste momenten."

 

 

"Soms."

 

 

"Niet grappig."

 

 

"Een beetje grappig."

 

 

"Ben je klaar?"

 

 

"Ja. Ga je nog steeds naar het feest vanavond?”

 

 

"... Moet ik echt gaan?"

 

 

"Je hebt het beloofd."

 

 

"Oké. Ik denk dat ik je om negen uur ophaal.”

 

 

"Oké. Weet je, je zou in de tussentijd je probleem kunnen oplossen.”

 

 

"Doei, Wes."

 

"Hé, niet -"

 

 

~~~

 

 

(01:05)

_Geen dronken sms'jes vanavond?_

 

 

(01:33)

Wes heeft mijn telefoon afgepakt.

(01:34)

Wacht. Waarom vraag je me dat?

 

 

(01:35)

_Ik weet dat je met Wes op een verjaardagsfeest bent. Of moet ik zeggen *was*? Het lijkt erop dat je je telefoon terug hebt gekregen._

 

 

(01:36)

Je zult altijd de stalker in deze relatie zijn.

 

 

(01:36)

_Pardon?_

 

 

(01:38)

Ik weet hoe dit allemaal begon. Ik was daar.

 

 

(01:38)

_Jij sms'te me eerst._

 

 

(01:42)

Het was niet mijn schuld! Hij was zijn schuld.

 

 

 

 

(01:44)

_Hoe kun je zo'n onschuldig puppy de schuld geven?_

 

 

(01:45)

Hij is zo groot als een kalf en hij kwijlt op mijn lakens.

 

 

(01:48)

_Hij is een uitstekende matchmaker, dat is hij._

 

 

(01:50)

Nogmaals, heb je het gewoon over Wes en Rachel of ...?

 

 

(01:51)

_Vertel jij mij het._

 

 

(01:52)

Niet dit spel opnieuw.

 

 

(01:52)

_Wat?_

 

 

(01:53)

'Jij!' - 'Nee jij!'

 

 

(01:54)

**Inkomende oproep**

_"Hallo-"_

 

 

"Het spijt me."

 

 

_"Waarvoor?"_

 

 

"Dat ik de afgelopen twee dagen zo afstandelijk was."

 

 

_"Oh, dus dat was opzettelijk?"_

 

 

"Een beetje? Ik was ook bezig, maar ik ... ik weet niet zeker hoe ik ... Nadat we elkaar vrijdag hebben ontmoet ... Shit, ik heb Wes' notities nodig ..."

 

 

_"Wat?"_

 

 

"Ik kan dit niet telefonisch doen."

 

 

_"Waar heb je het over?"_

 

 

"Zou je willen ... Kun je ... Kunnen we elkaar morgen ontmoeten?"

 

 

_"Morgenochtend?"_

 

 

"Waarom-"

 

_"In Central Park? ... Ik ... ik heb altijd al met je door dat park met jou willen lopen. En ik denk dat het tijd is voor mij om je hond te ontmoeten.”_

 

 

"...Oké."

 

 

_"Hoeveel slaap heb je nodig?"_

 

 

"Ik zou je nu ontmoeten als het niet-"

 

 

_"Donker buiten was en het een beetje eng was?"_

 

 

"... Ik ben niet eng."

 

 

_"Maar parken zijn ’s nachts wel eng."_

 

 

"Zou tien in orde zijn?"

 

 

_"Tien zou goed zijn."_

 

 

"Oké."

 

 

_"Oké."_

 

 

"Welterusten, Kurt."

 

 

_"Welterusten, B."_

 

 

~~~

 

(02:05)

_Ik denk dat ik net gebruik heb gemaakt van Blaine’s dronken toestand._

 

 

(02:11)

**Ik wist dat je het in je had.**

 

 

(02:12)

_Niet wat je denkt._

(02:12)

_Of wacht even. Wat denk je?_

 

 

(02:13)

**Ben je alleen thuis?**

 

(02:13)

_Ja._

 

 

(02:14)

**Dan is het waarschijnlijk niet wat ik denk.**

 

 

(02:14)

_Ik ... Nee, ik negeer dat._

(02:16)

_Hij beloofde me morgen in Central Park te ontmoeten._

 

 

(02:18)

**ZO romantisch!!!**

 

 

(02:18)

_Um ..._

 

 

(02:19)

**Nee, het is prachtig. Alles valt op zijn plaats. Ik ben zo blij voor je, Kurt.**

 

 

(02:19)

_Ik denk dat je een roze kitten hebt ingeslikt of zoiets en het is voor jou aan het praten._

 

 

(02:20)

**Kom op! Dit is iets om blij over te zijn.**

 

 

(02:20)

_Een wandeling door Central Park betekent niets._

 

 

(02:21)

**KURT. Stop met zo pessimistisch te zijn!**

 

(02:22)

_Hij zei dat hij persoonlijk met me wilde praten. Dat het iets is dat hij niet via de telefoon kan zeggen._

 

 

(02:22)

**Romantisch!!!**

 

 

(02:26)

_Rachel. Hij gaat me vertellen dat ik niet ben wat hij zoekt._

(02:28)

_Rachel?_

 

 

(02:29)

**Shhhh, ik vraag me af hoe lang het duurt om van hieruit naar huis te komen.**

 

 

(02:30)

_Waarom?_

 

 

(02:31)

**Omdat ik je op de juiste plaatsen kan slaan, DAT IS WAAROM.**

(02:32)

**Wat gaf je zo'n stom idee?**

(02:35)

**Nee, ik zal je wat vertellen. Je stomme angst voor afwijzing en je domme brein dat nog steeds niet gelooft dat er goede dingen met je gebeuren, wat duidelijk onterecht is, en je hele stomme gewoonte om na middernacht over deze dingen na te denken, als we dat allebei weten dat na middernacht de tijd is wanneer je hersenen op zijn domst zijn.**

 

 

(02:37)

_Wauw._

(02:38)

_... ik ga gewoon naar bed. Mijn wonden likken._

 

 

(02:39)

**Gefeliciteerd, je hebt zojuist een slimme keuze gemaakt na middernacht uur.**

 

 

(02:39)

_Gefeliciteerd, je weet hoe je iemand moet smakken via sms._

(02:40)

_Ik zorg ervoor dat ik Blaine niet na middernacht ontmoet._

 

 

(02:40)

**Voor nu.**

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

**Zo 15 mrt (11:45 uur)**

Hé Blainey! Ik heb zo snel mogelijk je beste medicijn voor een kater nodig.

 

 

(11:50)

Kussen.

 

 

(11:51)

Kussen?

 

 

(11:51)

Mmmhmm. Allemaal.

 

 

(11:52)

Skdgnfdkjgfdgkjgbkdfj !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

(11:52)

Wat was dat?

 

 

(11:53)

Ik die de lucht sloeg.

(11:54)

IK DENK DAT IK MIJN SCHOUDER HEB VERREKT.

 

 

(11:55)

Ben je oké?

 

 

(11:56)

JA!

(11:56)

Heb je ... Of deed hij het? Was het goed? Was het alles wat je ooit wilde hebben? Was het zoet? Of gepassioneerd? Hoe vaak? Met de tong?!

 

 

(11:58)

Zou je stoppen en naar jezelf luisteren?

(11:59)

Ik heb mijn stem van de rede nodig.

 

 

(11:59)

Het is weg.

 

 

(12:01)

Ze zijn terug.

 

 

(12:01)

Wat?

 

 

(12:02)

Kurt en Bradshaw.

 

 

(12:03)

Ze waren weg?

 

 

(12:03)

Ren wedstrijd.

(12:04)

Moet gaan!

 

 

(12:04)

Blaine!

 

 

(12:05)

Later.

 

 

(12:06)

Blaine!!!

 

 

~~~

 

 

(13:45)

**Vertel me alles.**

 

 

(13:47)

_Alles._

 

 

(13:47)

**Kurt!**

 

 

(13:48)

_Ik meen het. Het is- Hij is alles._

 

 

~~~

 

 

(13:59)

_Dus ik zag net iemand en zijn hond de straat oversteken en het deed me aan jou denken._

 

 

(14:00)

Je bent belachelijk.

 

 

(14:00)

_En het lijkt erop dat je niet tegelijkertijd kan sms'en en lopen._

 

 

(14:01)

En je lijkt niet in staat om te stoppen met naar mij te kijken.

 

 

(14:01)

_Dat komt omdat ik van gedachten veranderd ben._

 

 

(14:02)

...?

 

 

(14:02)

_Ik wil graag met je lunchen. Nu._

 

 

(14:03)

Ontbijt *en* lunch? Weet je het zeker?

 

 

(14:03)

_Ja, ik weet wat ik wil. Blijf waar je bent._

 

 

(14:04)

Bazig.

 

 

(14:04)

_Ik zei toch dat je er maar beter aan kunt wennen. :)_

 

 

 

**~ Het einde ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heartwolfs notities:** Ik kan niet geloven dat ik zojuist "het einde" en niet "tbc" heb geschreven. Ik kan niet geloven dat er (20/20) staat en niet (20 /?).
> 
> Waar kan ik beginnen?!
> 
> Ik zou graag iedereen van jullie willen bedanken - iedereen die bij mij is geweest gedurende deze zeven maanden (zeven maanden, holy shit!) En iedereen die zich onderweg bij mij is gevoegd. Toen ik het eerste hoofdstuk postte, dacht ik dat niemand dit zou lezen en dat jullie hebben me gewoon omver geblazen. Alle liefde, de steun, het ongelooflijke kunstwerken ... Ik ben elke dag sprakeloos.  
> Ik heb een aantal van de mooiste mensen ontmoet vanwege dit verhaal en ik hoop dat je dit laatste hoofdstuk als een klein bedanktje kunt zien.
> 
> Aan mijn mooie beta secret_chord25 - heel erg bedankt voor het nemen van een kans op mij en voor de snelste beta in de hele wereld te zijn. Je bent alleen maar geduldig geweest en hebt me geholpen dit vorm te geven in wat het is. Ik hoop dat ik niet te veel fouten heb gemaakt. <3
> 
> Heel veel dank aan iloveweasleys, mijn eigen stem van de rede. Ze zal het ontkennen, maar ik zou waarschijnlijk al heel vroeg gestopt zijn met het schrijven van het verhaal als het niet voor haar was. Bedankt dat je me altijd laat schreeuwen en jammeren. Als ik kon, zou ik je alle kussen van Wes sturen. (En bedankt voor het lenen van je woorden voor één regel - cupcake voor de persoon die haar regel vindt!)  
> Ik moet nu stoppen, omdat ik gewoon niet kan beschrijven hoeveel dit allemaal voor mij betekende. *Knuffelt jullie allemaal*
> 
>  
> 
> _Dank je._  
>  **Muziek:**  
>  Het lied dat Blaine voor Kurt speelt is "There Is A Light That Never Goes Out" door The Smiths. De twee liedjes die de jongens aan elkaar citeren zijn van hun nummer "Bigmouth Strikes Again" en ik heb de songtekst direct naast Blaine's regel gelinkt. Ik hoop dat je niet in de war raakte.
> 
> Ik beloofde je mijn Little Numbers-afspeellijst (de nummers die me deden denken aan mijn Kurt en Blaine, de nummers waar ik naar geluisterd heb tijdens het schrijven van dit) en je krijgt hopelijk het weekend. Let op mijn [tumblr](http://heartwolf.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
